Avatar: Life After the Comet
by Surfy
Summary: After the wars ended what's next? This is the continuation about our favorite gAang and life as they know it. Based roughly 3yrs after the Comet. Kataang,Miko,Sukka,Toph/? romance/action/humor/angst.
1. Chapter 1 Mysteries

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor any of its characters. The creators of the show Mike & Brian, along with Nickelodian have rights, I'm just a fan girl with a big imagination! 3**

_**After the wars ended what's next? What happened to Ursa? And is Aang REALLY the last Airbender? Will the world ever forgive the Fire Nation? Welcome to, Life after Sozin's Comet, an ATLA Continuation.**_  
_**Assuming that the war ended close to Aang's 13th birthday, I've got things set up three years later, so Aang is turning 16, **_  
_**Katara 17, **_  
_**Sokka 19, **_  
_**Suki 18, **_  
_**Mai and Zuko are both 20 **_  
_**and Toph is turning 15. **_  
_**(I know some of the ages are slightly off, I can't remember exact for Sokka Suki Mia or Zuko so just fly with these if that's ok? =D Thanks!)**_  
_**Also, this is not a story with any real "Plot" It's a 'Living life' Story based on random adventures and watching the gAang Grow, though mostly from the Kataang side of things there WILL be bits on all of our favorite group. =) Expect random plot but don't expect it to end any time soon, this is a total indulgence story with no real set ending, feel free to ask for certain events. I don't mind having ideas tossed at me!**_

_**Oh and, Parings are and will always remain as close to Cannon as I can get it, that would be Katara+Aang, Suki+Sokka, Mia+Zuko, Toph will be the only one I'll play around with, I'm debating on if it should be Haru, or perhaps that boy Teo from the Air temple? =D**_

**Chapter 1. Mysteries**

* * *

"Aang over here! -Come see this!" called Sokka's very excited voice as he stood clad in his customary blue garb, over a massive stack of books inside the darkening Western Air-Temple's Library. The monk in question's silver eyes lit up as he forgot the book he was skimming threw, catching his best friend and girlfriend Katara's blue eyes from across the table threw the light of the setting sun. They both grinned and took off from their cluttered corner of the room full of books on ancient Air Nomad history to Sokka's side of the library. "What is it Sakka?" Katara said intrigued as both she and Aang looked over his shoulders. "Yeah! What is it loud mouth? You woke me up!" Toph gripped from her perch by the room's entrance, Momo's ears perked up from all the excitement as he sat up from his curled position on Tophs stomach, or perhaps more so for the steadily stronger growing smell of cooking food coming from down the halls where Suki was preparing the group's dinner.

"It says here something about a _fifth_ Air Temple. Or well... no not a temple, See.-" He pointed to the scrolls text a hint of frustrated confusion in his voice. Aang looked over his shoulder, igniting a small flame in his hand for more light. It's very old script depicted each Nomadic Temple, their reasons for being; like what kinds of agriculture they produced and what they taught, or were otherwise used for. Then one random small paragraph of a _ dwelling where many live and families grow, but few no _"Whatta'ya think that is? A Dwelling? Is that like a city? Or another Temple? Or is it just a small house? Why do all the Air Nomads have to write such freaking cryptic histories?" Sakka said exasperated, his voice seemed to bounce octave's as his mind racked over the possibilities of what this text, combined with the rest of their random bits of information they had, meant to his friend whose baled head he was now looking at. If it meant they found more traces of his supposedly _extinct_ race all the while wondering why in the spirits it was so necessary to be so _secretive_. Toph had her finger up her nose before flicking a booger and snorting at all of Sokka's questions. "Obviously it means something involving a city, Sokka...I mean, cryptic or not. A _dwelling where many live and families grow._ Can't really mean much else...I mean didn't Aang already tell us the Temples didn't house many _families_... This one sounds no different than the others y'all have read today!" She had quoted sarcastically one of the many lines he had rattled off from another book that seemed quite similar to the one in this scroll with a satisfied smirk. The man in question glared at his blind friend from across the room, though it was completely missed by her unseeing eye's, she still cocked a grin that made him wonder if she really _was_ completely blind.

_'Between North and South, above the serpents mouth, our lands here abide. no Fire nor Earth, nor Water know what plainly the stars do hide, for under those watchful gaze, safely hidden between the clouds, A star forever shines the brightest, a promise in the night, that here remains the Air nomads home, safe forever more in the sky...-'_ Aang was still burying himself in the words of the scroll, He had caught mentions of a secret location to the Air-Nomads in so much of the ancient texts, just like this one's small snip of insight. But no matter what, it's always just a small clue here, or a hint there. Even when he was young in his own memories it was cryptically mentioned to those that were his age. Now with each word in all of the books he read it became less, and less an air-benders tale, and more _real_, filling his heart slowly with a sensation to strong to describe. _'The other Nomads... maybe... just maybe their alive... this just seems like too much insight on something that was meant to be unreal...'_ he thought, before realizing that everyone was looking to him expectantly causing a blush to rise on his pale cheeks. "What?" he asked with his brows raised as if he missed something vital. Sakka smacked his forehead, and Katara repeated her question with a hint of humor towards the love of her life. "I asked you what you know about this? We've been searching for months to try and find more than just a few poems or paragraphs to match what the leads have been saying lately, didn't you know of this place at all?" Aang blinked innocently for a few moments his fingers gingerly touching the old parchment as he once again thought over the question that had been asked on more than one occasion now. "Well... like I said before, Gyatso mentioned the story of our people's only _family_ based city, where the ones who chose the life of a parent over being fully enlightened lived... but it was always just a _story_ a thing to give us the option out if we didn't want to be just a _monk_, and no one ever mentioned where this place was...only that it was a place to find peace if one couldn't reach _true enlightenment_ by detaching ourselves from earthly life."

He sighed his gray eye's sagging as he thought back over his many lessons, and the time's that this place with no name had been brought up, it was rarely mentioned ever. He did know it was out of great desire to keep it secret from any other lands... for the safety of their race, _why_ it wasn't spoken of more at least to his age group at the time he still wasn't sure about. Suki decided this moment to come in with a cheerful aura, her stomach rounded with hers and Sokka's first child. "Hey Dinner's ready everybody!" Toph jumped up, "Finally! I've only been starving for hours now!" Suki rolled her eyes as Momo came to perch on her shoulders giving her a few licks on the cheek. "Just because I want to make your food perfect... I'd think you could be grateful! It's not like you were in there HELPING me or anything!" the pregnant woman protested her mood shifting quickly from peaceful to irritated as Toph retaliated about the last time she had tried to_ help_ in the kitchen.

Katara smiled after everyone left as she patted Aang's shoulder, he seemed to still be lost in thought. "Come on! Suki said dinners ready." Aang looked up startled as he seemed to finally register what was said, his finger was still placed over the part about _'Above the serpents mouth...'_ as he looked around for a moment noting that they were alone completely. "Wha?-" "They took off like a pack of ravenous wolf-bats... Are you ok?" She said with concern coloring her words at the end, He gave her his brightest smile though it was marred slightly with how tired he was, as he looked down into her blue eye's taking this moment to wrap her in his orange robed arms. "Yes, as long as your here with me I'll always be ok." She leaned into his touch naturally, her arms finding their way around his neck as she smiled up at him for his cheesy but cute words, her lips met his with a deeper undercurrent then she portrayed on the outside. Aang responded quickly, his body feeling the same intense need hers did as he pulled her closer against his body. But the kiss wasn't meant to last when a loud, **'Bang'** startled them out of their lover's embrace, coming from the kitchen followed by Suki's voice. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS HOT!" The couple looked into one anothers eyes with longing for a few more moments, listening to the ignited conversation they laughed then took off in the direction of their friends and food. The sun had almost been completely extinguished outside the temple it's hues a blue and green shade as the sky faded to black through the open windows that could see it from the canyons edges, and stars began to glow.

* * *

After the war was over nearly three years ago, After Azula was put in an insane asylum, and Ozai was placed in the prison. Aang had helped Zuko set up his nations new world, bringing back the old way's before his great grandfather started the war, Katara had stayed with him throughout all of this, even sitting through countless stupid meetings with him as he and Zuko put things in order. Together they traveled throughout the three nations and helped establish some sibilance of peace to help their Fire nation friends, it was far from perfect but, it was something now that could be looked at with pride as trading routs had been successfully established between all three nations, and most of the severer uprisings had been dealt with.

Toph had decided to finally visit home during one of these travels and had stayed behind for a good portion of the first year. Sokka had gone to stay with Suki, and learned techniques in Chi blocking with her from Ti Lee during his stay. Zuko became engaged to Mai a few months after the war, and Sokka followed suit with Suki a month after their fire nation friends, both of these bits of information Katara and Aang had gotten from Hawky in letters from their small scattered family during their own little adventures throughout the kingdoms. Iroh had fully established his very popular tea shop '_The Jasmine Dragon_' in the upper, upper ring of Ba Sing Sai, and shortly after Toph had come join him in his shop out of boredom and irritation with her still un-cooperative parents, She Katara and Aang held up a permanent residence in the Earth Kingdom, or well simi-permanent as Aang and Katara traveled allot, some of these travels Toph joined but not always as she enjoyed helping Iroh, and getting chances to train more in her bending, though she'd never admit it riding with the two love birds alone was more trouble than it was worth at times too.

Eventually towards the end of the year Sokka and Suki had joined them in Ba Sing Sai, their wedding came shortly after Zuko and Mai's Fire Kingdom extravagant over the top though beautiful one. The opposite of extravagance in being one of beautiful simplicity in a joining of earth and water their ceremony was in the Southern Water Tribes home city. They had decided that until they had a solid family of their own, that being with their closest friends was far better than living in ether of their home lands, this of course was the excuse they used to stop arguing over where they should live. All the while Aang and Katara's relationship began advancing as well though much slower as they both enjoyed watching one another grow through the years. They had all been living a normal peaceful lifestyle in Ba Sing Sa when towards the end of that year they flew in to the Fire Nation to celebrate Zuko's wonderful news. He was going to be a father! They hadn't been there a week when very strange information reached the Avatar and Fire Lords ears. Finally a break in finding Ursa, Zuko's mother had come about, not at the help of his father. And stranger even was information of other Air-benders having been spotted that hadn't been from the temple inhabited by the mechanist, meaning they possibly weren't extinct like had been previously thought, or so was the rumors. Thus, in the mists of these joyful moments, the gAang had headed off together again, in search first of the leads claiming they'd find Ursa somewhere in Whale tale island. They stayed together up until Mai became to overly Pregnant and could no longer travel safely.

* * *

Almost two years had come and gone, the information on Aang not being the last of his kind had been getting around more, and more. With each lead came more frustration based off of information on this _hidden city_ or _'dwelling' _and inadvertently led them to hunt the four known temples library's, where the same information was slowly showing it's self. Just like this current scroll they had ended the night with was talking of. All the while Ursa's leads so far been false and had grown cold, though the leads they did have continued to give Zuko a deep hope. Mai had finally given birth the fall of that year to a baby girl whom they named Azuna and the new parents personal travels had ceased completely for the time being in the need to protect and raise the newborn child along with settling some new riots that had started up in their absence. The rest of the group had headed off and sense, had been traveling where ever leads could be found, always sending information of Ursa, Zuko's way. It had been almost a year sense they had seen Zuko and Mai, the time was coming up for their daughters second birthday and so just like Azuna's first birthday, the gAang had decided to start the path back to the Fire nation in order to be there for the child they all considered a niece, thus' making the Western Temple the first Library they'd search through.

Aang paced around his room in the Temple they were currently keeping residency in. His chest exposed as he wore nothing but his sleeping bottoms, they were blue from the Southern water tribe. A gift Katara had given him for his birthday along with a fully blue outfit in the style of his monk's robes that Gran-gran had sown just for him, He was very fond of the clothing as he didn't have many possessions except the few he had gained from traveling with his _'family'_. His chest had filled out in these past years, as had the rest of his body, now being almost sixteen he was as tall as Sokka and Zuko, with nicely defined features that made him look even more the strong handsome man he was becoming. He was playing with the words they had read all day about this hidden city in his head. Every bit made sense to him even if it didn't to his companions, that the Air-nomads would have a place for families, and even that they would keep it a deep secret tossed around in riddles that hardly made sense. It filled him with a deep hope that made him anxious to unlock the mysteries behind all the secretive words, mysteries that would bring proof to the random sightings they had been hunting after of other Airbenders for the better part of the past year. "Aang?" a soft knock on his door was followed by the footsteps that the Avatar would recognize anywhere as the individual let themselves in. "What is it Katara?" He turned in his pacing motion and glanced at her, a smile instantly coming to his face as he took in her natural beauty that never ceased to amaze him.

She was in her own blue night robes and had her hair completely down save for the loopies that were currently hanging like bangs. Her blue eye's had their trade mark worry filled glint in them as she watched him stop his pacing, though he could pick up the small currents of desire that were in those eye's as well, this made him smile wider as he walked over to her with a small jump in his step, pulling her into a deep hug and burying his face in the soft skin of her neck. "Are you all right Aang?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed involuntarily in his embrace. "You keep asking me this... and I will keep having to tell you the same answer you know, so long as you're here I'll always be alright..." He mumbled into her neck with a soft rumbling chuckle she felt throughout his chest, He blew lightly along her neck sending a shiver down her spine. "You know what I mean Aang..." She attempted to sound stern, trying hard to keep her mind off of what he was knowingly doing to her and focus, as his teeth nipped her earlobe. She leaned into his touch for a moment giving in and nearly forgetting, before grudgingly pulling back with the question of what was making him pace earlier in her eyes, as she fought to keep her thoughts straight.

He sighed and pulled his face back after he realized she wasn't going to fall into his distraction. "I'm just thinking over everything we've been researching... There are so many puzzle pieces, but they all have to form a picture at some point, right?" He half asked himself and half asked her as his silver eyes drowned in her ocean blue. He gave her a quick peck on the lips absentmindedly. "Yeah, I agree that they form some kind of picture... just give it time. We still have three more temples to search, there's no need to be stressing about the information we have so soon." She said half focused with a smile, and pecked him back as she rubbed her hands reassuringly along his muscular shoulders. "I know how the rumor of your people being alive means to you, especially sense they seem to be popping up more frequently. But think about it...they went to great lengths to isolate themselves from this world, it's not going to be something we figure out quickly... but we **will** figure it out. I promise." She was happy to see that her words had somewhat a desired effect on her handsome love as his features seemed to relax, the worry lining his brow released a tiny bit as he nodded in agreement. "It's just that though, I'm wondering why I didn't know _anything_ on this secret Fifth Air Land's existence... it just doesn't make sense being as I'm a fully mastered Air-nomad. But now that we've been doing research all night, already there's too much information to say it _doesn't_ exist!" He said gently, the worry returning as he tried to keep quiet about how hurt he felt too, every time they came across a rumor who ever the Airbenders were had already left, not even waiting to meet him, to find him...His heart sank as he finally thought out loud. "What if they are purposely avoiding me... Katara, what if their ashamed of me for running away?... What if they blame me for-" "-I highly doubt they blame you for the Fire Nations massacre of your people a hundred years ago... even if you did run away, it wasn't your fault. Maybe they had all along meant to tell you about these lands, and the ones that keep appearing think you already know and will show up when you're ready? "His worry deepened at her response, much to her dismay. "It's not really something you should be troubling yourself with now Aang, It's the past love... You can't change it. The only thing we can do is find out the secrets now... and I know we will. I mean, look at what we know already! It does exist!" She smiled up at him cupping his face in her hands. "Besides, I don't know a person on this earth, besides maybe Ozai. Who could possibly hold any hatred towards you... I mean, you sacrificed everything to save this world, I bet that when we find them, they will all cheer just like the villages we visit do!" He leaned into her touch for a moment closing his eyes, when he opened them he grinned finally and changed the subject as he realized exactly how special a moment this was.

"Sense you're already in here, would you mind um... or well... if you wanted to, do you think you could... I mean you don't have too...sleep... but you can if you want too... in here tonight... with me?" He was still shy, even after all the years together he was still so respectful of her, so afraid of her rejection, though they had slept in the same bed's together from time to time it wasn't an all-the-time occurrence, this was partly to keep Sokka from coming after Aang, but mostly it was just too risky some nights. She smiled at how much he stumbled to ask, and placed a gentle kiss against his amazing lips. "That sounds like a fantastic idea!" He grinned twirling her around a few times in delight, Their lips met somewhere during the second spin and she wrapped her legs around him, clinging to him as he stopped spinning and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, he pulled it gently then licked it a bit, her tong met his as she coyly let him taste her sweet mouth. Delighted he traced her teeth then playfully began battling her tong for dominance. Finally so lost in this breathless kiss he fell with her clinging to him into the bed. She squeaked and pulled away before joining him in his laughter. "I love you Aang." She finally said with a soft smile. He kissed the tip of her nose. "And I love you Katara, more than the star's in the sky." Her eye's twinkled as she kissed his cheek. "Not fair. Fine, I love you more than the moon and sun!" He arched an eyebrow at her challenge. "Well I love you more than the fish in the sea, and the sand on the earth!" She looked up at him with a mock pout. "Humph! Fine, but I love you more then all of that combined!" He was about to protest but was silenced by her lips.

It didn't take long for Katara or Aang to fall asleep, both were very comfortable in each other's arms and even Aang's never ending question filled thoughts couldn't keep him from the Lull of Katara's soft heart beat and deep slow breaths, With his arms around her and her back pressed up against his chest he was out before he could think too hard on anything else that night.

* * *

**Well I'm not sure what anyone else thinks, I hope y'all do like it... reviews will get the next chapter up faster, but regardless I will be posting more for my own desire too. =)**

**I hope everyone liked it, tell me what you think! 3**

**Surf-**

**Edit: I've gone back and fixed names... XD Sorry for that... I have a tendency to spell things how I'd say them, being as I'm southern with what some say is a decent accent you can assume the reasoning... =D Thanks for all of the reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Good Morning! NOT!

**I've already added the Disclaimer... we all know I don't own ATLA... wish I did though... . =D**

**Chapter 2. Good morning… Not!**

**

* * *

**

"Awwwwk! Awwwk!" The sun wasn't even above the horizon, though the first rays of light were dancing along the canyon hidden Temples walls, as the annoying screech of a very familiar messenger bird echoed down the nearly empty halls. "Awwwwwk! Awwwwwk!" Hawky was hopping up and down along the railing outside of the residential hall's entrance. Unfortunately Momo was the first to great the hawk and soon the sounds of screeching, fighting animals was ringing clear down every part of the temple they were near. "**Oh My SPIRITS! **Sokka! Go get your damn bird before I cook it for supper tonight!" Suki shouted before promptly shoving her still dead-to-the-world husband's body out of their bed.

"I don't wanna go to the hive ...re's no cactus juice inside! Cactus Juice is Quenchy!" A very un-awake and now annoyed Sokka shouted as he landed face first on the hard rock ground. He jumped up quicker than his body had the balance for. "What? Where? When? I'll protect you Suki!" He shook his head back in forth as he struggled to stay balanced, his silver bladed sword whizzing around in his hands as he attempted to fend off any attackers that could have pushed him out of sleep, all the while the sounds of lemurbat-Messenger hawk fighting grew louder. Along with the pulsing vein in Suki's head."**SOKKA! GET. THE. FREAKING. BIRD!**" Suki's blood shot eyes were glaring daggers, her husband cowarded away from his insanely ticked off pregnant wife, nodding he darted out of the room, just in time to bump into Toph. "What. The. Hell. Is going on?" The earth bender asked in an extremely irritated voice though She didn't have to wait long for her answer. "Ouch! Ah! No! Bad MoMo! BAD HAWKY! **OUCH MY EYE!**" Though she was blind, Toph had no problem seeing the vibrated images once she woke up enough to focus on them, she was on the floor rolling with laughter as Sokka tried to separate the never ending fight. "What's so Funny Toph!" He tried to sound brave as he covered his right eye with his hand and swiped failing out towards the fighting animals as they darted around his body. "Help Meee!" He whined as his companion remained cracking up, tears pouring down her faded green eyes.

Suki rolled over in annoyance, refusing to get out of bed at such an obnoxiously early hour, even though her husband's voices of pain were now added to the choir of hissing and screeching, along with Toph's unmistakably loud laughter. "Oh wow... " She mumbled, pulling the pillow over her head as she tried to get comfortable on her other side facing away from the exit. She felt a slight twirling motion in her stomach however that made her forget sleeping all together. "oh no..." She leapt out of bed quickly, nearly stumbling over Sokka's abandoned sword and mentally making a note to beat him with it for that later, '_I thought after five months this wasn't going to happen anymore!'_ she narrowly made it to the edge of the railing, not far from where the four loud noise makers had frozen to watch her. All but Sokka turned their heads in disgust as he managed to get Hawky perched onto his shoulder, leaving Momo covering his eyes near Toph. He was at his wife's heaving side in seconds, rubbing her back and holding her hair comfortingly as he waited for her to finish emptying what ever happened to be in her supposedly empty stomach.

"I'll... go get some water!" Toph spoke up before darting away, whipping her tear streaked from laughing eye's as she left, Momo perched on her shoulder. The couple ignored her as Suki moved away from the railing, shaking a bit. "Are you alright?" Sokka asked, his tone subdued and concerned. Suki took some deep breaths, a few moments later she nodded her head as she relaxed against his comforting chest. "I thought... I thought that wouldn't happen anymore? Why does being pregnant have to suck so bad!" Toph was back with a glass of water before Sokka could answer, The Kyoshi warrior gladly accepted it, taking tiny sips. "Well, maybe it's just because this is our first... hopefully it wont happen for too much longer though..." He replied softly, not knowing what else too say.

* * *

Aang was very much awake by the time the first screech had echoed across the halls, he was still curled up against Katara's sound asleep form and at the moment had no desire to leave. So instead he closed his eyes and just listened to everything going on, all the while playing with a strand of his companions hair. _'What am I going to do about you Katara?...would you accept me as a fit companion to marry?_' Thoughts of marriage had popped up in his head from time to time, especially now that in a few months he would be old enough to marry her, though he was sure no one would protest it if he had asked her before now. His mind was dancing about thoughts of Katara; Katara wearing his engagement necklace, Katara in her traditional wedding cloths, Katara and him dancing to the Air nomads wedding song. Katara with a glow only a soon to be mother could have, Katara holding their first born child. Teaching that child, loving it, loving him even as the years passed and the looks of youth faded. His mind jumped from that rout, not wanting to think of death it unexpectedly turned to a far different thought. Katara beautiful and lost in the heat of passion, Katara naked, Katara and him making love for the first time. _'Wohhhh there! That might not be a good thing to think of this early in the morning…' _the young man warned his mental thoughts, pulling out of those day dreams and throwing his mind into thoughts of the different bending styles._ 'Earth bending, it's solid unmovable force, stubborn, forceful. Air bending, Evasive, fast paced, free. Fire bending, wild, crazy, passionate… like making out with Katara! Ahhh! No. no. no! Water bending, smooth, calm, emotional, flowing… Katara's skin, silky, her determination as she uses her water bending, the thin under wrappings that cover the rest of her… AHHHH! NOT WORKING!' _

Aang whimpered as he tried anything and everything to get his thoughts off of the amazing, beautiful, stunning, woman next to him. The woman who was currently looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eye instead of sleeping, "Well good morning to you too..." She giggled as she brushed her backside up against a part of the Air bender that he had been desperately trying to hide. "uhm.. g..good morning." He managed to get out as his face turned a bright shade of crimson and he suppressed the shudder trying to go down his spine from her movement. "S-sleep well?" He tried again. "Oh I slept wonderfully, up until that is… I heard Hawky screeching…" She smiled lovingly and pressed her lips against his. He moaned slightly before pulling back. "Yeah, that's about when I woke up too…" He said with a little more confidence as he realized the most important woman in his life wasn't upset with his uncontrollable body.

"How about you, how did you sleep Aang?" Katara asked as her blue eye's remained locked onto his stormy gray. "Honestly, better then I've slept in weeks… Why don't we do this more?" he asked with a small grin that she returned. "You know… I was just thinking the same thing… Hey… everything's quiet… should… should we go out there and check on them?" Aang debated with her question for a few hard moments as he fought over the desire to stay nestled up against the beautiful water goddess he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend. "I guess so…" He finally said, though grudgingly. Katara giggled before rubbing up against his slowly calming body, making him go rigid in shock before she climbed out of the bed innocently.

"mmmmph… not… nice… Katara…" He mumbled as he buried his face under their pillow's, they smelt like her and he lost himself in that for a moment. "I think it's perfectly fair that I can enjoy the effect I have on my boyfriend." She said nonchalantly, he pulled himself out of the bed noting that she was already dressed and headed for the door. "You know… even for me, this is way too early." He finally said, choosing to ignore her comment all together.

* * *

The scene Aang and Katara came outside too had them both feeling bad for pretending not to hear the bird/lemur fight, as they took in Sokka leaning against the rail with Suki looking unusually fragile, an empty glass in her hands. Toph was fidgeting with Momo as they both weren't sure what to do currently. "What's wrong?" Aang asked, concern in his deep voice. "Suki threw up again…" Toph replied helpfully, her unseeing eye's looking up towards the Air and water bender's direction. "Where where YOU too all during this morning's event?" She decided to ask in a simi-teasing simi-irritated voice. "um… didn't hear it I guess?" Aang replied nervously with his hand rubbing the back of his head, he studiously avoided the blind girls gaze as he watched Katara try to help Suki towards the kitchen. Sokka was staring after them, a miserable expression on his face.

"You know I can tell you're lying right?" Toph replied, sarcastically she stomped the ground and made sure a trimmer shot right up the Avatars back. "So you too are sleeping together now?" Sokka asked with a half-interested voice as he tore his gaze off of the direction his wife and sister had gone. "um… maybe…" Aang blushed deep red. "It's… it's not what you think… I swear I would never… I mean…. You know… we were… we were just sl-" "-Just don't do anything stupid until your married…" The older boy interrupted irritably as he stroked Hawky's feathers and headed after his wife leaving both a stunned Aang and shocked Toph. "Wow… I never thought he'd let you off the hook so easily twinkletoes… he must be really worried about Suki…" Aang felt a deep anguish at the thought of his friends and how Suki's pregnancy hadn't gone easy on her at all. "I know… I wish there was something we could do for her…" Toph just nodded her head as she walked along side her Avatar companion in the direction the rest of their friends had headed. "Maybe I should make her some breakfast?..." Aang gave the Earth bender a frightened look, though she didn't see it.

* * *

**Well folks... this would be chapter 2... I'll have 3 out tomorrow... a few reviews would be fantabulous! Regardless this one totally came out of thin air but I felt like writing more... As this story goes it will get progressively longer in length of chapters... that and if it's not already 4:30am like it is tonight... lol I hope everyone like is... ignore small spelling and grammar errors pretty pwease! **

Thanks for reading folks!  
Surf- 3


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

**Chapter 3 Bad news… **

**

* * *

**

Zuko woke up alarmed in the middle of the night by the high pitched terror filled wailing from across the hall, mixed with the sound of harsh sounds only fighting could create. Eye's wide as his hand patted across the empty space his wife usually slept, he reacted instinctually as he took off towards the noise, fear clinging deep to his heart as he entered his sweet Azuna's room. The sight he was greeted by both filled him with a mixture of deep horror and respect for his lover. The horror was because soaking on the floor at his beautiful Mai's bare feet was a growing pool of blood, he stood there staring for a moment as he looked over every inch of hers and his daughter's body who was still screaming, though Mai's clam hands seemed to sooth the almost two year old child some. Molten gold eyes met fiercely lit similar ones as he looked to the love of his life for reassurance she and Azuna were alright. The initial shock wore off slowly as her eye's softened and he realized the crimson liquid wasn't hers but coming from a few feet across from her; where a black robed and masked man's prone form lay. Tow of Mai's throwing daggers lodged in his neck, and chest.

Azuna's room was a disaster, there were star blades imbedded in random patterns along the walls, Her crib was trashed, and the glass window overlooking the palace gardens was shattered, glass covered a lot of the floor in a pattern suggesting it had been how the intruder entered. Guards had noticed the noise and finally joined the small panicked family making the situation appear even grimmer as Zuko held his silently shaking wife and terrified daughter against his chest. His eyes were a blazing fire as he stared at the lifeless would-be assassin's form being carted out of the room by guards. "Who could have such an audacity to want to kill a child? A little girl… Not even old enough to speak in full sentences?" He muttered under his breath. Mai just shook her head, unsure of what to say with the mixture of emotions that ran through her body, though her face as always was a complete mask, only showing the utter rage she felt for the bastard and those that sent him.

"Da..…" Azuna's sweetly innocent golden eye's looked to her father's strong features for comfort. "Da…da… bad…bad bad bad…yus dada?" Her voice was cherubic like tingling bells, with the features to match as she looked up through a mess of long bangs. For almost being two, the girl had a full head of long black gleaming hair, much like her mothers, though her bangs were tangled and grown out. She was in a small blue gown that had been a gift for her first birthday from Sokka. "It's ok sweetie. It's going to be alright… Daddy promises to never let a bad man like that ever scare you again!" He said as he took her quivering form into his own arms, pulling her close and thanking all the spirits that protected her for keeping her safe. She and his Wife were his entire world, nothing mattered more to him then these two stunningly beautiful women he called his family. "We need to warn Aang… if someone is after Azuna everyone needs to know what their flying into… " Mai paused her voice filling a little more with emotion as she looked up into her tired husbands eyes. "It would not be so bad to have them here right now… even if I hate when the palace is crowded…" Zuko would usually smile at this rare admittance of feeling but his mind was filing over all the information about recent threats on his family he had dealt with.

* * *

"Sir, we have no idea who the masked assassin was, no one recognizes him and he has no possessions that could possibly help lead to his identity… However, Major Kunma has doubled security around the palace, we will protect your highness at all costs and there haven't been any other's like our intruder found or reported…" Lieutenant Owa stood beside Zuko and stopped speaking as he realized the Fire Lord wasn't listening. "You're Highness?" Zuko looked up from gazing at his daughters sleeping face as she was tucked safely in his arms, he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against for the better part of an hour as he had overseen the window being fixed and the room cleaned. "Huh? What… oh… thank you for your report Owa, Tell Major Kunma and his men I appreciate all of their efforts in protecting my family. We must find out about whatever organization out there…" He looked out the once broken window towards the sky darkened city beyond the castle grounds. "Sent their friend to assassinate Princess Azuna. So that we can show them just how stupid a mistake it is to piss off the Fire Lord." His eyes were blazing infernos again as steam trickled out of his nose though the rest of his body remained in perfect composure.

Mai walked back in, her body fully covered in her royal red night robe as she presented the parchment she had between her hands to Lieutenant Owa. "Send a messenger hawk immediately to the Avatar and our friends with this letter…" Her voice held only the blank tones of boredom as Owa's eyes grew wide. "But it's the middle of the night…" Her eyes narrowed, He froze as he realized his grave mistake. "Make that bird Sokka's personal messenger hawk, Hawky's been roosting here sense we received their conformation to attend Azuna's birthday two weeks from now." Owa nodded frightened to the core of her steely gaze as he quickly took off to the palaces personal messenger hawk tower, the letter clutched tightly in his shaking hands. "What did you write to them?" Zuko asked as he took a deep calming breath filled with his lovers sent as she leaned up to kiss him and then took their sound asleep daughter into her arms.  
"I said…"  


* * *

  
_"Dear friends, Yeah this letter will probably wake you up. But my daughter's life is much more important to me then your sleep. Tonight the palace was invaded by an assassin that attempted to kill Azuna as we all slept, It was a pathetic attempt that I intercepted but it was an attempt regardless. Now I know you said that you would be coming in a week in a half, but it might be more beneficial if you came sooner. I don't care about how long it will take you; your rooms will be ready for your immediate arrival.  
-Mai"_

"Well doesn't she have a warm way of saying, _'Hey we need your help.' _"Sokka griped irritably as he took another bite of his chicken-bacon. "Yeah, she really hasn't changed much has she?" Said Toph, her feet propped up on the table with her plate in her lap. Katara had taken the initiative to make breakfast in order to allow Suki to just relax, so it was mostly chicken-bacon, steamed rice, and fruit. The Kyoshi warrior was oddly quiet as she nibbled lightly on her own breakfast of rice and fruit. Though she knew her stomach wasn't going to attack her again, it was still sensitive and had her slightly upset. She didn't understand why after so long she would get sick so randomly but she had given up on figuring it out shortly after breakfast was being cooked, and had just been absorbed in her thoughts of her own unborn child, and the fear of finding someone trying to kill him or her at such a helpless age, let alone ever. "Why would someone attack Azuna, and not Zuko or Mai? I don't get this, she's just a defenseless fire-brat…"

Toph used her pet name she had given Azuna lovingly, the name had come about last year when during the child's first birthday she had set the earth benders sleeve on fire in anger when she had been denied the chance to play with Toph's 'space rock'. This had also been the moment when everyone realized she had bending abilities. 'lucky me…' Toph had said in irritation. Now however the name was only meant in a semblance of affection, as the little girl had managed to worm her way into even Toph's stony heart. This news had upset the entire gang all together, but they all still turned to look at Aang for his thoughts, as the reason's they had come to the temple closest to the Fire nation was to search for traces of his thought to be lost races deepest kept secret.

Aang read over the letter again before setting it down to eat another piece from his bowl of fruits, unaware that everyone was watching his reaction. "We will just have to pick up the library hunt after we figure out who attacked Zuko's daughter…" He said before popping a cherry-grape into his mouth. Katara gave him a soft sad smile, knowing what he was giving up so suddenly just for the sake of his friends, she took his hand under the table and stroked it with her fingers comfortingly. "You know Aang, we don't have to leave just yet, we can spend another day or so looking up more information, we all know how strong Zuko is, let alone Mai, or the entire imperial fire army for that matter, all of which they have at their disposal… I'm sure no one would be stupid enough to attack so soon after this failed attempt anyway; it wouldn't hurt to try and get a little more information…" Sokka said, being ever the goal oriented one he knew this was going to offset everything they had just barely started to learn.

Aang blinked in shock at his friend, taking note that no one was protesting him. "The duty of the Avatar must come before my personal quests… Even if finding my people is part of my avatar duties… Azuna is as much our family as we all are to one another, even more so… the daughter of the Fire Lord and heir to the throne. Whoever attacked her was out to start a fierce rebellion and upset the peace we've all fought so hard for. It's a far more pressing matter then my people's possibly hidden location." He squeezed Katara's hand under the table for personal assurance as she spoke up. "Well then it's settled. We will all head out after we finish eating and get cleaned up, everyone alright with this?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Suki was following Sokka out towards Appa, a frustrated look in her eyes as her hand stroked Momo's form around her neck. "I'm not broken Sokka, I'm pregnant. I can still lift small stuff!" "Nope! I'm not taking any chances." He confidently stated back before tossing up the belongings onto the Air-bison's saddle. "Hey buddy!" He said with a smile as he patted fur. "Arrrum!" Appa greeted back cheerfully. He had been enjoying his time wondering around the old Bison stables, reflecting on memories of his colt-hood, though he was just as excited to be off on their next adventure. Suki smiled up at the large beast before giving him a hug. "You have some fun out here?" She grinned when he nodded his large head, his eyes left hers and looked to his bonded companion's as Aang wondered out with his and Katara's stuff on his back. "Aang should I grab those…-" "-Na… we don't need any more… we will be at the Fire Palace by night fall…" Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah but you can never have to many clean robes…" Aang shrugged with a smile as he air-bended their stuff into the saddle. Toph grunted as one of the bags landed on her.

"Twinkletoes watch where you bend things! I was sitting here first!" "Oups! Sorry Toph!" Aang gave a sheepish look up at the part of the saddle where Toph was, though he couldn't see her over its high ridge. Katara had a hand on his back as she leaned into him. He smiled at her as he looked back at the temples grounds around them. "Don't worry Aang, we will come back soon…" He just kissed her in response, Pulling her tight against him and then leaping up with the help of his bending onto the saddle. "UGH! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Sokka shouted, covering his eye's as Suki just laughed from beside him. "See what?" Toph asked, earning another giggle from Suki as The water bender and Air nomad remained connected by their lips for a few more seconds, completely lost in one another's embrace. Aang blush as he pulled back to see his friends, minus Sokka laughing at them. With a hand behind his head he grinned as he and Katara perched themselves on the Airbison's head. "Let's go Appa! Yip Yip!"

* * *

**Well... It's 1 review for three chapters... now... hopefully I get a few more, I will say that my DeviantArt seems to be getting far more hits... Regardless I will keep posting. Thanks to those that added me to your Author Updates! And thanks to bowwow08 for being my first reviewer. I have to say that I've heard Sakka's name spelled differently several times... I think Your right but I haven't decided yet if I'mma go back and change that yet... XD I'm quite busy with work, as of now I'm totally breaking my writing limit and staying up later then I wanted too tonight.**

**Well hopefully I'll have another chapter up here tomorrow... I'mma try to put as many up as I can when I can but don't expect it daily... it might flux a bit... 3**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Surf-  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Introspection

**Chapter 4. Introspection**

**

* * *

**

Aang smiled out at the water as his hand stroked Katara's cheek; she had fallen asleep in his lap not long after they had taken flight along with Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Momo who were all curled respectively in the saddle. He glanced down at her peaceful features as his mind wondered freely, like the wind over several different things, some trivial and some taking up more importance, slowly the most important one began tugging at his attention as he continued to gaze out at the beautiful sea below them.

_'"So you too are sleeping together now?-" "-Just don't do anything stupid until your married…" He didn't even argue… not one peep even after breakfast… and he said."…Until your married…" Does that mean he approves of me? Of Katara and I marrying?'_ He looked over his shoulder towards the sounds of loud snoring. Sokka looked like he hadn't had much sleep in a while, even dead to the world he looked like his sleep was half-attempted as his body kept it's attentiveness towards his sleeping wife curled up beside him and under his eyes were deep bags.

Aang looked from Sokka's unconscious face to Suki's, then allowing his eye's to wonder to her stomach, he smiled as the small, hardly noticeable bump that signified a new life, seemed much more prominent then it had in the past few weeks but was still only starting to show. His eye's decided this moment to play tricks on him as Suki's face changed to Katara's, and it wasn't Sokka's body she was curled up against, but his own. His eye's slowly drifted back to that beautiful face, the one that was what made the sun rise and set for him, made his world turn, his lungs take in breath and his heart continue to beat. _'She'd be a beautiful mother… Would she ever want that? With me?' _He pondered that as his hand went from tracing her cheek to bury itself in the thick folds of his orange robe, nestled deep, close to his chest was a thick leather strap. In the center of this band was a shimmering clear circular stone. He traced his fingers over the carvings he himself had placed with earth bending into the glittering diamond, as it was the traditional stone symbol of air, being clear and pristine with the right carving, which he had insured as he made the symbol, a cross between the air nomads, and water tribes.

* * *

_He had finished packing before everyone else and couldn't resist the urge, he had to see if there were any left. 'There has to be! Even the fire nation couldn't locate ALL our secret hiding places!' With that thought in place, he had slipped into the deeper caverns of the Western temple, darting room to room until he came across a treasury room. Ecstatic he had immediately used his earth bending to sense out if they were here, his heart hummed to match each piece of earths personal song as each were uniquely different based on their type, texture, and created location. He left that room with disappointment as he realized it had been ransacked, what earth was left still sang a song of deep mourning for the lives lost on the temple grounds. 'No… not this one then…' Slightly sad he took off deeper into the temple's cliff, disappointment followed him everywhere and his heart began to fill with despair._

_He was now deep within the canyon, far beyond normal temple grounds. Finally he caught out of the corner of his eye, a secret air symbol that adorned a torches post, the inscription so old it was nearly invisible. 'Aa Ha! FINALLY!' He jumped up in excitement as he used his air bending against the torch, The wall creaked and then shifted, opening up a narrow passage. Inside was as it had been left though musty from years of being untouched. All kinds of relics glittered back at him, and for a moment he lost himself in the feeling of history he sensed from this room. It was truly something left completely untouched by his people, he closed his eyes concentrating once more on the secret musical piece that all earth played to the ear that listened. It had taken him a while as he had not mastered this new ability Toph had introduced him to, and he had needed to find the perfect leather strap after finally locating the gem. Finally he stared down at his creation through the glow of the small fire he had sparked for light. It was a traditional Air-Nomad's engagement necklace, but the stone was anything but traditional as he had been sure to make it so. With a grin that could light up the room he was nearly skipping as he headed back out to where his friends were waiting, the necklace safely inside his robes where it would stay until he was ready to give it to _Her_._

_

* * *

_

After a while he pulled his hand out of his robe and once again resumed tracing his personal goddesses face, as his mind wondered on. _'I wonder if she will accept? I can't blame her if she doesn't… I mean traveling as my girlfriend is one thing, but becoming the Avatars wife? Is that too much to ask of her?' _his smile faulted as he couldn't seem to chase the thought from his mind. "Would that be too much to ask…?" He whispered. No one answered him but the wind as it danced along his skin. It worked well enough though as he felt comforted by the love he felt for and from it, as he was reassured that no matter what, the possibilities were endless with this situation his mind followed the wind down his other important train of thought, _'My people.'_

Sokka was awake, he wasn't sure if anyone knew this as he kept his eyes shut. But he couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried once he had woken up about an hour ago, his mind plaguing him with too many thoughts. Suki was suffering in her pregnancy, a pregnancy that was his fault. Sure she didn't say anything like that, she even said she was excited about having his child. But he knew the sacrifices she was making, and would make. Having a child would mean she'd be unable to fight anymore, yeah she could still defend. But becoming a mother would take precedence over traveling with their companions, or even going and training with her fellow Kyoshi warriors. It also meant that they would both finally have to make a decision on where they would call home… _'Home…?' _He thought over all the fond memories he had of the Southern water tribe, of helping it survive every day by providing food, and helping with shelter. He remembered being a kid and playing with Katara in the snow, even if he usually ended up wet whenever she accidently used water bending.

He peeked open one of his eyes, everyone was still apparently asleep except Aang who was seemingly meditating though Sokka couldn't be sure. He looked over at Suki's peaceful features, as of late this was the only time she looked peaceful. A soft but sad smile crossed his face as he thought of the past two years with her, of how hard they had been trying to conceive a child, but how at the same time they had hoped it wouldn't happen yet. His blue eyes were on her stomach, the small baby bump was very much noticeable to him, he was sure that was due to his extensive knowledge of her anatomy._ 'Will I be a good dad to you? Will I make you proud of me… I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. I'll be the best dad I know how to be… But I hope you will forgive me when I'm unsure, or mess up… I hope I'll be able to help make you strong, brave, and caring… '_ he looked back up at his precious wife's face. _'No, the Southern water tribe isn't home… not for you, and not for our child… even if it once felt like that for me.'_

His eye's shifted to the blue line climbing up the back of Aang's neck and head, he considered the complicated yet oddly safe world his child would be born into as he thought over how many powerful friends he actually had. _'Boy or Girl, you would have the coolest family ever!'_, A sword skilled father, a Fan wielding warrior mother, A crazy Avatar Uncle, and a caring strong Aunt water bender. Not to mention a tough Aunt earth bender, and A fire bending family too. _'They would really get the best of both worlds… ' _His heart warmed as he thought about these things. And if by chance this child of his and Suki's turned out to be a bender, they had the best teachers in the entire world, right here. He smiled at last as realization dawned on him, he knew where Suki and he would raise this family, She would have to love the idea, especially once he explained his reasoning… There wasn't any way she couldn't love it!

* * *

"Twinkletoes, I'm hungry… " "Yeah! Me too Aang!" Sokka replied after Toph as he rubbed his obnoxiously growling stomach."Hey there's the shore line about twenty clicks east of us, Aang why don't we head down there for some stretching and food? I bet there's a town!" Suki spoke up her eye on the horizon as she petted Momo's soft fur, he was sitting up in her lap, looking out at the direction she had pointed in with a happy gaggle of noise. Aang looked to Katara and she nodded in agreement. "It would be nice to stretch and I'm sure Appa wants a small break…" At the mention of his name, the Air bison let out a loud "Arrrran!" in agreement, with a soft laugh Aang directed his flying friend down to the shoreline that was distinctly fire-nation territory. "ok, ok. We can stop for some food! But not too long…" Everyone spoke up excitedly as Appa slowly lowered them to the beach.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Fire Flakes!" Sokka chanted as he paid for his bag full of the spicy treats, Suki was shaking her head. "I don't know how you eat those… my mouth would be on fire!" On queue he let out a loud burp that sparked a small flame as he left. "oh yeahhh…" He said in an almost orgasmic manner. "ew." Was all his wife replied, though she did laugh as they walked side by side towards a clothing vender. "Ou ou ou! Lets get some close for the baby!" "Sokka, haha, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl!" "I know! But still… look at this! Isn't it soooo cute!" he held up a little fire nation dress, his eye's getting large as he made a goo goo face at Suki's stomach. "You'd be such a pretty little girl in this! OR this!"He had discarded the dress and pulled up a small boy's kimono. "Oh oh you'd be such a stud!" Suki rolled her eyes but just smiled as she enjoyed the moment for what it was. _'You will be such a good father Sokka… no child would be luckier then to have you for a dad…' _Her eyes misted up at the thoughts. Sokka noticed the tear's before they fell and dropped the kimono fumbling to see what he had done wrong.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Suki, what's the matter? What did I do?" He asked in a pained voice. She just shook her head, a smile on her face. "Nothing, you did nothing wrong Sokka!" She threw her arms around his neck and slammed her lips against his. He froze in shock for a moment as he felt tears fall from her eye's but he quickly fixed himself, wrapping his arms tenderly around her growing waist as he kissed back just as hard. Her tong darted out, tracing his lips briefly before she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and suckled it. "uh hum!" a loud cough brought them out of the moment as Sokka glared at the Store owner. "Can't you do that… um… somewhere else? There are children!" Suki blushed, her husband only deepened his glare. "No! I see nothing wrong with showing my wife some affection! We were only kissing!" Before the owner could retort Suki had dragged him out the door with an apologetic wave.

"Why'd you do that for?" Sokka asked with a pout as they continued down the shopping strip. "Well, he had a point… I don't think it's appropriate for children to see our kind of kissing…" Her blush came back, "No… I meant why did you kiss me like that to begin with? I'm confused… you were crying?" He scratched the back of his head as his other hand held hers gently. "I was crying because I was thinking about how amazing a father you will be…" He stopped walking, locking his eye's to hers. "You really think I'll be a good dad?" Suki just laughed and pulled him a bit to make him move again. "Of course! How could you not be?" Sokka smiled. "Thanks Suki, that means a lot." She just laughed again.

* * *

Toph was walking with Aang and Katara, though very much in her own world as she held only the briefest of attention to make sure she didn't lose the two in the town. _'All of this couple crap is really getting annoying… I wish I was back at the Jasmine Dragon with Iroh… he never made me feel so out of place… ' _Her blind eye's looked up unseeingly at the sky, wondering absently what it looked like, she had always been told it's features, but no matter how hard she tried, using the images she already had from earth bending never did quite match what was said of the sky. There was one image that wouldn't leave her mind though, one that reminded her of the sky but of earth too. _'Teo… I wonder how your doing?' _He had been the only one who ever really understood her, being unable to walk was just as bad as being unable to see… This common ground had always made the earth bender fond of the Glider using young man. Without realizing it, Toph had began to smile as she reflected over the memories she had of him.

Momo made her jump when he landed on her shoulder, "oh. Hey Momo!" She said nonchalantly, pretending he hadn't caught her off guard. "Hey Katara, Let me know if you find anything that might look ok on me? I'm out growing these cloths again…" Katara smiled as she looked behind her. "Ok Toph, We will hit the clothing racks as soon as I can finish helping Aang get a few supplies." The Earth Bender nodded and she turned back to face her favorite Air-nomad. He was haggling with the Store clerk over their food. "Come on fellow Hotman! I know this is worth less than ten silver… What say you drop it to five?" "No. Nine…" "Did you say Four?" Aang replied with a mischievous grin as he danced the four silver pieces along his fingers.

"Oh Fine. I'll sell all of this to you for Six Silver and three copper." The store owner seemed quite annoyed, "You've got yourself a deal!" Aang grinned as he exchanged the coins for the sack full of fruit and bread. "You know Sokka's going to be upset about no meat…" Aang stuck out his tong. "He can buy that himself… " Katara laughed shaking her head, how she ever managed have a brother with an obsession for meat, and a boyfriend who refused to eat it, she'd never know.  
Aang smiled as he walked beside Katara towards a trinket store they had promised to meet Sokka and Suki at. "I wonder if we will get any time to explore more of the Fire nation while were here this time…?" Katara looked up at him, a matching smile on her face as she enjoyed this perfectly normal moment. "I hope so. We haven't really ever gotten a chance to just wonder the fire nation…" He nodded as they both reflected over how many times they had visited yet never had the opportunity to enjoy it. "I mean, last time we were dealing with the Earth Rumblers… the time before that Azula had escaped…" "Oh man… that one was bad… " Aang cringed as he remembered how hectic things had gotten.

* * *

_Azula had managed to escape from the Asylum, running around burning parts of towns for weeks, though she had always been too quick for them to catch her. Then finally, in her insanity she fought her way into the prison where Ozai was, had even gotten him out of his cell. But the group had been already ready and waiting for her so they had been able to get her back into restraints and Ozai was put into a different cell with far more guards, it was almost as if Ozai had gone insane too. The situation was overall creepy when the ex-fire lord calmly went to his new prison saying nothing but laughing randomly as if he found something extremely funny._

_

* * *

_

"Yeah… but the Earth Rumblers were a scary lot too…" "Yeah but Toph pretty much handled them on her own… that only took a week's worth of hunting them down too… not nearly a month like it did for Azula…" "I guess your right…" Katara nodded, looking back as she smiled fondly at her blind friend, Toph was staring off into space with that cute smile on her face again. The water bender couldn't help but wonder what could make someone so tough as Toph smile like that. She nudged Aang and he turned to see a small glimpse of it before Toph realized they were looking at her. "What?" She demanded, Katara giggled, "Nothing, nothing…" A small blush touched the earth benders cheeks as she crossed her arms and turned away. "Humph!" Aang shook his head as he gave his lover a questioning look that seemed to say, _What-was-that-all-about?_ She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Sokka called with a grin as he poured the last of his third round of fire flakes into his mouth, holding a sack of meat in his other hand. "Oh good, I'm glad you got the meat, Aang wasn't going to get any…" Katara said as she quietly thanked whoever spirit reminded her brother to get his own meat and thus prevented a possible bad situation. "Suki, Toph and I want to hit the clothing racks… you want to join us?" The Kyoshi warrior grinned as she released her husband's hand and strode to stand by Toph. "I'm down!" "**uh!**" Sokka mocked hurt. "Oh you can get over it! Besides it's going to take your meat a while to cook! Spirits only understand how a man can eat meat for _breakfast, lunch, and __**dinner!**_" Aang, Toph, and Katara busted out laughing at this as the Avatar walked over to his full on pouting male friend. "Come on! Let's just let the girls have some fun, it's not like we don't have the money for them to get a few things…" He gave his trade mark grin as he slapped Sokka's back and started heading the opposite direction of the girls. "See you in a bit!" He called over his shoulder as Sokka struggled to catch up, and the girls waved bye.

-

* * *

**Well there's chapter four... Yes I fixed Sokka's name... and Mai will have her name right for now on as well, sorry for the misspellings I'd go back and fix the others but I haven't quite figured out _how_ to yet... anyway. Revewing would be awesome! =) It makes me feel like you really like it, which then pumps me up to write more.**

**Chapter 5 should be up tonight... but that depends on how long it takes me to write it!**

**Nightlightofhappieness =D I was intending something like that... it will be a bit before they are "married" but as you can see, The wheels are in motion... ;) Like I'd have a KatAang fic without them getting married! Thank you for the awesome review! Here's your next chapter, and I'll have one more out possibly tonight =) Hope to hear from you again!**

**FinalFantasy564 =D Glad you like it! I will. Promise! 3**

**I'll respond to reviews like this mostly, so I hope to get more! =D 3 Thanks to everyone who's faved it, or added it to your watch list! I hope you keep reading!**

**Surf-  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Simple Moments

**Chapter 5 Simple moments**

**

* * *

**

Sokka sat pouting by his make-shift fire, a shaft shoved through his Ostrich-Turkey leg. His bangs kept blowing in his eyes every time the sea breeze caught them, and it became a sad process of watching him fail at blowing them out of his face. Aang had been content to let him pout for a bit as he pulled out some hay he had bought for Appa. He enjoyed the moment to just feed his oldest friend and had a hand lodged in the Bison's fur. "What do you think Appa? Would Katara say yes if I asked her to marry me?" The Air-bison blinked in-between bites as he seemed to contemplate this question, finally he let out a low rumbling sound, something oddly reassuring. Aang nodded, "Thanks buddy."

His next question he was sure would make the large beast more determined to find the other air-benders. "Do you think there might be other Air-bison left? Like a girl one… one you might like?" Appa gave a deep rumbling sigh as he wondered the same thing. "Don't worry! I'm sure there is… I even bet you will have several to choose from when we find the hidden city!" He tried to sound as hopeful as possible as he gave his friend another pat, the bison seemingly cheered by this idea, as Aang wondered over to start preparing the rest of what everyone would be eating that was non-meat. Silver eye's blinked confusedly as he looked over his distressed companion, usually Sokka would have started up conversation by now, something had to be way wrong.

"Sokka? Are you-" "You know what really bothers me Aang! How crazy women are!" Aang blinked at Sokka's random statement, unsure what to say and not given the chance anyway. "I mean, Suki gets so upset all the time… randomly, then makes it out to be nothing! She cry's, and yell's randomly… then doesn't explain why! It's so **frustrating**! And then she goes on about how she thinks I'll make a good father! But how does she know that? How does she know I won't completely screw up my own kid? How does she think she can just _say_ that and it's true?" Aang stopped what he was planning to do as he went and sank down beside his friend, concern written all over his face. "Are you upset about random mood swings? Or are you more upset with your fears of being a bad father?" Sokka looked up his blue eyes miserable, deep circles under them from lack of proper sleep. "I guess both… I mean, by all accounts and purpose's I never really had a father… or a father figure to look up too as all the men in my village were off on that spirit's-forsaken-war… How could I _possibly _know how to be a good father when I never really had one myself?"

Aang put a reassuring arm on his friends shoulder, patting it lightly. "Sokka, I've never met a man as thoughtful, caring, or more prepared for father-hood then you. I don't think it's possible for you _not_ to be a good dad… I mean, when things have gotten sticky in the past, it was always you who helped us all find a way out of it… Not only that, but you've always had a way… just like Katara with parenting, everyone always complains when Katara get's motherly… but I don't think any of us really realize how much you get _fatherly_ on the rest of us… I mean, your great with any situation you're put up against. You can do this. I have faith in you." Sokka stared at Aang like he'd grown a third head, but he seemed to calm a bit as he fiddled with the stick holding his meat over the fire.

"You think I was fatherly? How?" Aang smiled as several different memories popped in his head. "How about all the times one of us got in a fight with the other and you took it upon yourself to diffuse the situation, or how about every time you've gone out on that last ledge or limb to save one of us, knowing you had no bending abilities to aid you, you did it anyway!" "yeah but that's just being a good friend…" "Isn't that what fathers are though? I mean, I wouldn't really know ether… Your talking to a guy raised by monks on the art of_ forgetting _ones family in order to reach perfect peace…" he snorted as he realized just how distasteful that idea seemed now, just like it had back when he had been told to forget his love for Katara way back when he was trying to master the Avatar state.

"I guess your right… -" "Remember last year, when we were all celebrating Azuna's birthday…? Dude you were the one she came to every time, she followed you _everywhere!_" Sokka smiled as he remembered the beautiful little girl he had come to love as a niece. "Yeah but she liked you a lot too!" "ha! Not nearly as much, sure I was the fun one to play with air bending stuff… but you were the one she favored! That alone is proof that you will make a good dad." "How is THAT, proof? One child liked me… ok, no biggie." Aang shook his head. "No you don't get it… You even took a nap with her a few times, not once did you ever get annoyed by her insistence on hanging out with you, even when she was crying all you had to do was pick her up and she'd stop. You're a natural." Sokka thought over the memories Aang mentioned and smiled, _'maybe being a dad won't be so hard after all…' _"I guess your right… I forgot all about that…" Aang sighed shaking his head as he went back to preparing food.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Aang froze mid movement at the sudden change of topic. "uh…um… ask who wh-what?" Sokka rolled his eyes as he fought not to tease the airbender for his newly sported shade of red he was turning, instead he twisted his meat-on-a-stick some more. "You know what I mean. When are you going to ask Katara to marry you? It's obvious Aang… we've all known it was coming. You'll be sixteen in two months and no one expects to see you wait any longer to make it official." Aang dropped to his knees, his back facing his inquisitive friend, as his hand tucked back into his orange robe, fingering the necklace hidden there. "Well… h-how do I even know if she will say… say y-yes?" He couldn't stop the stuttering, it wasn't going to be possible at this point, nor could he deny the blush that was even showing up on his pale arms as he had just admitted to the truth, He was going to ask at some point. Sokka gave a dry chuckle. "Oh Aang! It's Katara were talking about, my sisters been so in love with you…-" He stood up to pat his friend on the back. The process of which knocked the very special necklace out of the nomads hand and onto the ground. Aang's eyes grew wide as Sokka froze mid-pat, his eyes locked on the shimmering diamond attached to the orange leather strap that seemed to catch every piece of sunlight in the early afternoon sky.

"-Well… I guess that answers that question…" The water tribesmen said in a mono-tone. Sokka knew it was going to happen, knew that one day he'd look at Aang as a brother and not just a friend. But at the same time, talking about it, and seeing visible proof were too _very_ different things. He had picked it up before Aang could manage to grab it, having been caught so off guard he had reacted slowly. Sokka whistled as he held the circular stone above his head to see the beautifully carved rainbows that reflected within the diamond. Then he lowered it to admire the actual carving, "Well that's different…" Aang nodded stiffly, still unsure how to interpret Sokka's mood. "

I like it. Wish I would of thought of that when I made Suki's… maybe I can make her another one with your help?" He finally took his eyes off the engagement necklace too look at Aang's terrified face. He laughed. "Relax man, I've been long sense prepared for you to be a brother to me one day… it's just, weird to see the proof." The monk nodded dumbly, his eyes darting from the necklace to his friends blue gaze. "You're not…p-pissed then?" he managed to get out, Sokka smiled and held out a hand for Aang to use as leverage to stand. He patted the avatar on the back as he handed the necklace back to him. "How could I be pissed? You've never done anything except prove time and time again how much you love my sister. And, you're the freaking Avatar! Who wouldn't want you as a brother-in-law?" Aang blushed, giving a sheepish smile as he tucked the precious article back into his robe.  
"Now about that necklace for Suki…" Aang laughed at his friend. "Ok… what about it-"

* * *

Toph sighed as she played clothing holder for the two girls as they picked out random things. "Oh! Toph this would look so good on you!" and it was tossed into her arms. "Ouuu Katara this would so compliment your eye's!" again tossed onto Toph. "Suki check this one out! You can even wear it as your stomach grows more!" rinse repeat. Toph fought the urge to drop everything and storm out of the building. The only reason she hadn't yet was because she knew the girls were pulling out stuff for her too, that she hadn't been forgotten.

"Let's try them on!" Suki announced cheerfully when they could no longer see their blind friends face. "Bout' time!" Toph mumbled as she was guided into a large room with the other two. Slowly they began fitting themselves into different outfits, Katara had crafted a mirror out of ice and they took turns turning in front of it. "Na, that one won't work… it's just not really you." Katara commented on one Toph had put on that she had in the pile dedicated to her "Oh darn… you sure? I think it's cute! Different, but she's growing a lot so it might fit her in some aspects… it's certainly complimenting!" Suki interjected. "What's it look like? I mean, I feel half naked…" the earth bender asked with a rare hint of uncertainty. "Well, It's red…" "No duh." She said sarcastically to Suki's comment, receiving a glare that she couldn't see anyway. "Actually Toph, it looks a lot like the one I stole back before we defeated Ozai… But it's a little girly for something you usually prefer. I mean, it cuts at the right angles but I'm pretty sure you'd get a few cat-calls for wearing it…" Toph smiled in appreciation of Katara's description. "Have I really become pretty enough for cat-calls?"

Suki and Katara looked at one another with wide eyes, Sure the water bender was aware that Toph cared a _little_ but she never knew that the Blind young woman was so insecure about her looks. "Toph… you didn't know?" Suki asked gently, the girl in questions eyebrows drew together. "Know what? Can't you just answer my question?" She hated feeling insecure, or at least allowing others to _know_ she actually ever felt that way. "Toph, you're a beautiful woman..." Katara finally said after a few minutes. "We always thought you knew that… or at least didn't care…" Suki said after. "Really?" Toph blinked her blind eyes, uncertainty filling her words as she consider the possibilitie she was actually even just pretty, let alone beautiful. "You know, now that I think about it… I can see how she doesn't know, I mean she doesn't see when village boy's give her the look … " "you know your right… I never thought about that, I guess I always figured she could just sense they were looking…"

"Yeah, I knew people looked at me, but I always thought it was just because I'm intimidating… not because I'm _pretty_" Katara shook her head. "I take it back, you're getting this outfit… now try this on too." She handed her younger friend a pinkish colored dress style one, something very un-Toph but would look beautiful on her. "Oh, I do like that one, the green trimming will totally bring out her eye's…" Toph grinned to Suki and the girls resumed the task of trying on all their outfits.

All three girls were beaming as they strolled out of the store and down the streets, each of them sporting a new outfit and carrying a bag with one other. "Well that was defiantly fun! Why don't we do that more?" Suki asked with a chipper tone, one hand rubbing her stomach as she looked to Katara then Toph. "I guess it wasn't so bad… this new outfit at least feel's much more roomy then my old one…" The earth bending young woman fingered her new cloths. The pants were blackish green, a red fabric with a green strip falling in the front and back of them that had a thin white stripe lining it. The top was red, with black, white, and green embroider, cut half way like a V down her stomach, exposing a bit of the creamy flesh, the cut gave off a hint of her cleavage as it came up and formed sleeves that went to cut just below her shoulder. The back exposed over half of her skin as it wrapped around like a very short shirt that made a V as it came up to her shoulder blades, all of the shirt was lined in a thin white stripe like the fabric over her pants. She even had a new hair band, this one having a fire daisy on the right side, though it was small.

Katara had on a dark red outfit close to Toph's but different if the fact it tied at the neck instead of forming sleeves, and also by the black bolder strip that lined both ends of the V and also the waist and cuffs of her pants. The fabric that hung in front and back of her pants was just as deep a red as the shirt, which was so dark it too was almost black, mixed within this was a deep blue coloring which had been what drew her to loving the cloth so much. Suki's was a full shirt, though it tied in the neck, exposing almost all of her upper back. The shirt part fell all the way down to look more like a dress then shirt, and her pants were also black with red trimming, the rest of the outfit was trimmed in black giving off a look of lethal elegance. Each outfit was distinctly fire-nation, but very well fitted to their new owners. The girls were very happy with their buys as they headed down towards the shore where the guy's were finishing up preparations for lunch.

* * *

Sokka had to stop himself from drooling as he took in Suki's new outfit, sure it was very modest for some of the things she wore, but it looked absolutely beautiful on her. Green eyes met blue and she smiled back at him as the three girls walked along the sandy shore to where the camp was. "Suki… " Was all the Water tribe boy could say as he wrapped her in his arms and stared into those beautiful eyes. Toph snorted before heading straight for the food, and Katara looked around the camp for any sight of her own handsome man. "Um… where's Aang?" "Beach…" was Sokka's mumbled reply before his lips crashed against his wife's in an unrelenting way. Katara walked away, somewhat to escape that sight, but mostly just to find her missing Air-Bender.

Aang was perched on a solid black rock that jutted out of the water half a mile from shore. His top robes were safely left at camp as he sat cross-legged in his wet pants, meditating. This is what Katara saw from her view point on the beach. She smiled something slightly wicked as she slipped out of her new cloths, nothing but her chest bindings and lower under cloths on as she dived into the water silently. She swam with the speed of her water bending and had popped up quietly behind Aang's rock.

She grinned before nearly freezing some of the surface water and shooting it at his still form. Aang was always one to be attuned to what was around him, but he was even more so during basic meditation so he had known she was there before she had even surfaced, He held up his arm and redirected the very cold water back at his beautiful woman, Shocked but not so much that she'd lose this, Katara Stopped the water mid way, she froze a chunk under her feet and let it lift her out of the water as she stood strong. Aang smiled as he climbed to his feet with a bit of air bending and turned to face her, all the while balancing the water that was being fought over for dominance. He took a deep breath and fluidly moved his arm's forcing it a few inches closer to Katara. She was already prepared for this and had countered it to where instead it moved a few inches towards him instead. He blinked surprised as a wide smile grew over his face and he shot out a surprise water spout from behind his stunningly beautiful girlfriend. She smirked as she countered it by guiding that burst over her head at the same time as pushing the freezing cold ball of water closer to him at the same time. Caught off a bit by this the water meant for Katara's head ended up splashing Aang himself. He laughed as he jumped into the water, freezing it as he ran, she followed him intimately as they circled one another in a battle over the freezing cold water in-between them.

Sweat had begun to form as they had started to use other attacks in an attempt to win over ground. Katara had water whipped Aang onto his butt several times, but he in turned had coated her in a good bit of water several times over. Katara realized that it was to be a stale mate long before Aang did, but being the stubborn type she acted on a last ditch effort by jumping into Aang's surprised arms and kissing him, the move caught him so off guard that she had him coated in the freezing water in seconds. However, this idea backfired as he had clung to her and managed to get her soaked just the same as him. Instead of being cold from the water both felt like they were on fire as skin touched skin, he pulled her tight against him suddenly in desperate need, this was something they hadn't really experienced much of and it caught them in the midst of its powerful heat. Katara wrapped her legs around his waist as her tong fought with his over dominance. One of Aang's hands was supporting her weight as he stayed suspended on an icy block, while the other was buried in her hair. He was relishing in the feeling of her silky skin against his own and forgot to keep the temperature under him frozen. When it melted they both fell straight under the water, but it didn't stop them, for a good while they both craved something far more then oxygen. Touches became frantic, her hands rubbing his shoulders and holding onto the back of his neck, Feeling even more lightheaded from this physical contact that was so foreign to them both as they were filled with such a deep need.

Finally after their starved lungs could no longer take it, Aang kicked his feet to the surface where they both gasped for breath. Katara didn't release him from her hold for long though before her lips which had tasted his salt water covered neck moments before, re-claimed his mouth. The air-bender couldn't think long enough and they sank below the waves again as they kissed one another like their lips were the air their lungs desperately needed. Never before had Aang been so tempted to swim back to the rock he knew wasn't far from them and take what in his heart and soul he new belonged to him. Once that thought fully registered in his mind he kicked them both back up to the surface again, and pulled back enough that Katara's sinfully pleasurable tong couldn't distract him quite so easily. She moaned in momentary annoyance of being pushed away as she struggled to catch her breath, and he moaned from hearing her do so, the need for her still clinging tightly to his over sensitive nerves. "Wow…" Aang said after a few very deeply needed bouts of oxygen had been pulled back into his lungs. Katara nodded, a blush creeping up her cheeks as they held their heads above the water. He smiled at her, "You know you drive me nuts right?"

She laughed lightly. "Speak for yourself… I'm still debating on tackling you again…" Aang smiled but swam back a bit. "N-not such a good idea…" He said sheepishly. "I know, I just said I'm debating it…" "oh well if you meant it that way, I'm debating on if I'm an idiot for stopping or not…" Katara laughed fully as she floated on her back, looking up at the sky. "If you didn't then I'd have to be the strong one… I don't think I'd do as good a job as you…" He grinned as he followed her idea and allowed his body to float to the surface, using a mixture of water bending and air bending he pulled himself close enough to take one of her hands in his, then slowly allowed the currents to pull them towards shore. "That was fun though… another thing I wish we could do more often…" "I agree, but at the same time… it might not be so easy to stop if we did that more…" "What if we didn't have to stop…?" He regretted the words the second they left his mouth. "Huh?" She asked curiously as she struggled to look at him from her floating position. "I-I mean… w-what if we were you know… I mean mar-married?" She blinked a few times as she thought about that. Sure she had pictured Aang holding their child, or where things could go if they were married and didn't have the same limits, but it wasn't something they ever really talked about, she really wasn't even sure he _could_ get married with being a monk. "Well… then I'd say why not!" she finally said, a small laugh following as she fought over the idea to ask her question.

Aang knew her well enough to know she was thinking something. "What?" He finally asked, though he couldn't hide the nervous tone from his voice. "Well… " She took a deep breath. "Can you get married?" He scrunched up his eyebrows as he wondered if he had heard her correctly. "Come again?" "Can… can you actually get married? You know… being a monk?" He smiled, though held back the laugh. "Yes Katara, I can… Air-Monks were the majority of our race… we HAD to repopulate somehow…" She chuckled a bit at hearing this, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her chest. He smiled up at the sky as he realized what she must have been thinking, and that if she had gone there how she probably had also thought of being married to _him_. "I love you Katara…" He spoke up after a while of just drifting. "I love you too Aang." She smiled as they could both hear the lapping of waves now, meaning they were at the shore and once again back in the real world.  
-

* * *

**And there you go folks, chapter 5... if half of it doesn't make sense it's because I'm half asleep, just let me know what you think! =)**

**Again thank you for the reviews, every one of them means something to me! y'all rock!**

**I hope to see a few more reviews before I get chapter 6 up and out here... =)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Surf-  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Fears

**_Be prepared. I'm tossen in a small surprise now =D the first of I'm sure many many plots I'll have through out this story! 3_**

**Chapter 6 Fears**

**

* * *

**

She darted through the city, the hood of her deep black cloak sliding back from the speeds she was traveling, a slender hand yanked it back down quickly revealing the end of a blue arrow on the back of it. _'Crap! Ahhh! No… not again! Where do they freaking keep coming from?' _She dodged a shoot out of rock forced out of the ground as two more assassins jumped off a roof. Running across the wall of a building with a trail of dust and wind behind her, she took note that the street was growing narrower with each passing second, she knew this road would eventually hit a dead end, and she was counting on it, as the buildings continued to close in more and more. The ones following her were a few earth benders currently, being the only other benders who could keep up with such intense speed's, she had realized with a grin as sweat beaded down her face, that they hadn't noticed how fast the dead end was coming, their minds only set on knocking her off balance, as volley after volley of rocks shot past her slender frame, she just barley dodged a pillar that had shot up in front of her. _'Good…keep focusing on me… I'll win this round of chicken!'_

Staff in her right hand and cloak clutched in her left, the mysterious young woman sprinted straight up the dead ends wall, not a hint of hesitation as she moved with natural agility. She heard the shouts of panic from the earth benders shortly before hearing and feeling the vibrations of all four slamming into the wooden structure, causing a breathy chuckle fall from her lips. A spear of rock shot past her head as the staff she held flicked open into a green and gold glider, quickly propelling the girl into the star lit skies. "Thank the Spirits its dark! I won't be as easily tracked now!" She sighed in relief as the currents of air flowed freely around her quickly helping her gain altitude. Using her abilities once she was high enough, she flipped allowing her back to lay against the staffs frame, while she stared up at the sky, keeping a constant awareness of where she was, but allowing herself a moment to relax and catch her breath. "Avatar… why is it so hard to reach you? Can't you _feel_ how desperately your own people need you?" Her bright steal green eyes widened as a shooting star crossed her line of vision. _'I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish to night…' _She begged whatever spirits could hear her that somehow the Avatar would know of her desperate plea. "Were almost gone Master Aang… you're the only one who can protect us now…" she whispered sadly, memories of people she'd never see again in this life flashing through her mind as she angled the winds to guide her back down to hers and her only friends current hiding place.

"Good, you're ok… I was so worried when you didn't make it back before sunset!…" The woman's voice was kind, and full of motherly concern for her younger friend. The Air bending girl gave a grin as she placed the sack full of food on their makeshift table. "It was a good lot of them this time… I lost the fire benders easily but those dang earth bending jerks are quick…" She paused to shift out a moon peach she had bought in the markets that day. "There up to something you know, I just haven't figured out what yet…" The older woman nodded gravely, gasping as she gently stroked her hand along a bloody streak running down the younger woman's cheek. "You're hurt…" "It's nothing… I got clipped a few times when I hit the air by a round of rock pellets… "She flashed a tired smile as she removed the blood stained orange sash that wrapped across from her shoulder to waist. "See, only a few nicks…" She tried to play off the deep gash in her shoulder, as she pulled back her blood covered white shirt. "At least let me clean them!" The girl nodded to the older woman while taking another bite of her snack. She tried not to wince when a cloth was wrapped tightly around her shoulder after having dealt with the pain of each wound being cleaned. "Do you think the increase in their appearances has something to do with my granddaughters near assassination last night?" Green eyes met wise gold as she sighed. "Yes… I think their trying to throw the Avatar off of our trail, trying to give themselves more time to…silence us… like they've been doing this entire time."

* * *

Sokka yawned as he flicked Appa's reigns absently, the bison in turn began a slow down words angle towards the flickering lights of the Fire Nation's palace. "Finally…" Toph muttered as she felt the movement that signaled she'd be able to see soon. "Did I ever mention to anyone how much I hate flying?" Suki shrugged with a soft chuckle, she attempted to fasten up what belongings they had pulled out during their all-day journey, eyeing Aang's sleeping form from the corner of her gaze. "I'll wake him in a second…" Katara answered her sister-in-law's unspoken words. Suki gave a small nod as she smiled and went back to fiddling with the tie on one of the bags.

Katara gently stroked the blue arrow line along her boyfriend's scalp, his head nestled in her lap. She smiled as she felt the bit of stubble from where his hair was secretly trying to grow, only to be shaved once again in the morning, amusing over this, her mind wondered to the last time she remembered him letting it actually grow. Her thoughts drifting over those days's they had hid in the fire nation. Her eye's drifted over his strong features slowly, admiring the peacefulness that graced them when he slept. These moments like this, where he was so relaxed, reminded her of the boy he once was, the one she freed from the iceberg years ago, the first words he had uttered where if she would go penguin sledding. The one who's carefree nature had caused her to fall without ever even realizing it, so deeply in love with him. Through the years he had grown out of a lot of those childish antics, along with losing the features of a boy, to make way for the stronger attributes of a man. But he never lost that gentle naiveté in the way he just was, ever kind hearted and looking for the best in the world.

She pressed her head against his, taking just a second longer to enjoy listening to his deep even breaths, before finally planting butterfly kisses along his cheeks and nose. "Mmhmm?" His voice raspy with sleep rumbled as silver eye's flicked open tiredly. He was met with an image that strangely reminded him of the very first time he had seen those beautiful blue eyes. Her features weren't that of the girl he had first seen, but instead of the goddess she had grown into, her face more defined now only ever heightened her beauty. "Morning sunshine" She whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Just before she could pull away his hand shot out to stop her, holding the back of her head as his lips re-claimed hers. When he finally released her from his version of a _good morning kiss_ she was breathless. "Are we there yet?" He said with his trade mark grin.

She shook her head ignoring his question. "You just love doing that to me…" "Not like you didn't do it to me first!" He retorted, She gave him a look of complete disbelief, to which He replied."Really? How could you think that waking up to the site of your sweet smile _wouldn't_ take my breath away?" She rolled her eyes though her cheeks were tented pink, and he gave a throaty chuckle while pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Dang Twinkletoes it's about time!… And here I was starting to think you had slipped into a coma or something!" Toph spoke up as she absently picked with her toes. "Was I asleep that long?" "You've been out sense like four!" Sokka whined from his place on Appa's head, Aang blushed. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" "Sugarqueen wouldn't let anyone…" Katara glared at the choice nickname. "You were tired Aang, we all got to sleep this morning… you didn't. It was only fair!" Aang gave her one of her favorite smiles, as she had directed the last bit of her words towards the gang. "Thanks." He said against her ear as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

After stretching out for a moment the airbender finally looked out over the saddle, surprise coloring his words. "We are here!" He blinked somewhat dazed as he took in all the lights. The fire nation was always bathed in blazing fire-light, leaving it with a look of mystical beauty, especially at night. He looked out to the sky, freezing for a moment as his eyes seemed to see something, though whatever it was disappeared quickly back towards the ground. _'weird…' _He didn't mention it to anyone, as Appa landed gratefully on the court yard area that had been built just for him. He shook out his fur as Zuko and several guards trotted out of the palace to greet them.

* * *

"Good, your hear." Mai spoke up as they all wondered into the main hall and the soldiers left them. She was holding a very much awake Azuna in her arms as they were both draped in red night robes. "UNUN SOKSOK! UNUN SOKSOK!" Squealed the cherubic voice, tiny hand's out stretched towards her favorite _Uncle_. A hint of a smile crossed Mai's face as Sokka beamed, twirling the girl in his arms. "There's my favorite little fire bender!" "SokSok!" She giggled as he tickled her stomach before pulling her into a strong but gentle hug. "You been good while I've been gone, right?" She gave a beaming smile, revealing a mouth full of baby teeth and nodding her head excitedly. "Good Yas! Mama Good Yas?" She looked to Mai for confirmation of her statement, Mai gave a nod, her eye's reflecting the smile she refused to show on her face.

"So what's the news Zuko?" Aang asked, cutting to the point after watching Azuna for a minute as she continually ran back and forth from her treasure chest to show Sokka and now Toph, all of her new toy's she had accumulated. Everyone except Azuna tuned there attention's to Zuko. "I've had every able bodied soldier out hunting down leads all day… so far we've only gotten that the-" He paused to make sure his daughter wasn't listening, any mention of her intruder the night before would set her into frightened tears. "_Man_ was part of an organization that's apparently been around sense my great grand fathers rule…though I've been unable to find any records on anything yet… the rumors have been worth looking into, So I intend first thing tomorrow to look in the history records we have in the palace." Suki put a reassuring hand on Mai's shoulder as her eye's closely watched the stock woman while everyone else spoke.

For once Mai didn't shrug the hand off as she just looked back at the soon-to-be-mother. Her face was blank but her dark eyes were all Suki needed to see to understand. "We will find them, and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." She whispered to the Fire Lady, Mai didn't say anything at first as she looked back to watch her daughter. "Yes we will…" She whispered back, her tone bored, but matter-of-fact. Toph nodded in agreement to this as well though she wasn't sure if anyone knew she had heard them. She watched Azuna through her earth bending with a smile, taking note of how much the little brat had grown in this past year. She turned to face Zuko, "Someone's coming…" He looked up on impulse just as two soldiers strode in, their faces worry stricken and immediately setting everyone on edge. "What is it?" Zuko asked.

"T-The body…It's…" "Spit it out soldier!" "It's g-gone sir…" Everyone's faces paled as Mai spoke up. "What do you mean, gone?" Her voice was blank, but that to the soldiers was scarier then screaming. "It just is My lady… The guards haven't been harmed, it just… vanished…" "But there aren't any windows in that building… or doors except the one all of you have been charged with guarding." "W-We know… were just as confused…" A shiver went down the Knife throwers neck as she looked at her daughter curled up in Sokka's arms, the frightened look back in her small golden eyes. "I know he's dead… I killed him myself, someone must have snuck him out…" Zuko spoke up following his wife's train of thought. "Who was the last to check on the body?" "It was Otoma and Tikenru, Fire Lord Sir." Both soldiers were sweating bullets at this point in fear. "When were they on watch?" "A-About four hours ago sir…" "Who's watched over it sense?" "We have the log right here Fire Lord Sir!" The one holding the leather bound booklet presented it. Zuko nodded and flipped through the pages. "I want all of those guards questioned… I want every ounce of their watch described in detail. And I want the reports of this in the morning, Understood?" The fire lord said in a calm voice.

"Yes Sir!" Both men presented the fire fist bow, still sweating in fear as they waited to be released. "You've done good men, thank you for informing us. The Avatar's here now, you can sleep at ease tonight knowing he will help us take care of this as soon as possible." Zuko's voice was kind, he hated how deep the fear in his men still ran when all he asked was respect. It had improved in the past few years, but he still had a ways to go. The men left the room, everyone in a deep silence.  
"It's just a corpse… what's the big deal? Why would someone take it?" Sokka asked in a calm voice, attempting to soothe the shaking child in his arms with a subconscious rocking motion. "I don't know… maybe to hide any evidence our specialists might of found tomorrow when they went back over the body?" Zuko said in a questioning voice as he rubbed his blood shot eyes. "I think we all need to get some rest, this lack of sleep is doing nothing to help our heads figure this out…" Suki interjected, one hand stroking her stomach in a loving way. Everyone else nodded as Zuko and Mai led them all to where they could sleep.

* * *

Katara snuck into Aang's room, feeling ill at ease with the situations they had apparently been put up against. The monk hadn't even noticed her in his chambers yet as he sat on his bed concentrating on his meditation. He was attempting to focus on all the information, thinking of any good reason he could for why a body would be taken from a fully guarded building. The water bender placed a gentle hand on his thick bare shoulder, causing a shiver to run down his spine as his eye's snapped open in surprise. "What's wrong Katara?" He asked as he watched her curl up beside him on the bed. Her silence made him worried as she stared out the open balcony across from his bed for a bit, wind played with the different shades of red silks that lined it sending in calming breezes.

"I just have a weird feeling about all of this… like it's more than just a random assassination attempt… I almost feel like someone wanted us to come here… or distract us or something…" She turned tired but worry filled blue eyes to meet his contemplative storm colored ones. He thought over her words before speaking carefully. "I think your right… but I can't put my finger on it just yet. I have a feeling it has something to do with all the Air nomad leads we've been hearing about, especially of late…" his brows creased as he remembered the odd speck in the sky just before they reached the palace. "I thought…" He turned back to look out at the stars. "I thought I saw someone tonight…" he admitted quietly, Katara's eye's brightened in surprise. "Thought you saw who Aang? When?" He turned a weak smile on his face as he looked at her hands resting in her lap.

"An air bender… I thought I saw one using a glider over the city just before we landed… but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything… now I'm starting to wonder if my mind was playing tricks or… or not…" His eyes were deep set with tiredness as he rubbed one of them with his fist. "Maybe it was? That's good news isn't it?" Her voice had a hint of cheerfulness as she slowly pulled his tattooed arm towards her and curled up in the blankets. He followed suit willingly. "I guess… but I just have a bad feeling… like something's wrong…" Katara was tired of all the downer talk, she wanted to actually sleep tonight so she spoke up with a grin. "Are your avatar senses getting tingly?" Aang snorted, "You could say that…" He pulled her closer against his chest, her head resting above his heart as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm doing it again aren't I?" "Doing what?" She asked as her fingers traced random patterns on his chest. "Thinking too much before bed… making more problems then I should… over worrying… you name it." She laughed a bit. "It's ok, you wouldn't be my Aang if you didn't worry about everything… but yes, you are." She lifted her head up to look him in the eye's a playful smile on her lips as she leaned in, hovering just above his mouth with her own.

Every time he attempted to reach her lips she'd pull back a bit, teasing him. Then just as she looked to give in, her fingers danced along his sides, hitting every ticklish spot she knew he had. He erupted in surprised laughter as he struggled to get his favorite water benders hands from tormenting him. "ah haha haha!No! Ahha haha Ka…Katara! Ahaha Noo! S-Stop! Haha!" They rolled around the bed laughing for a few more minutes as he managed to free himself and then began assaulting her sides with his own tickle attack. "Evil…Woman!" He laughed as she once again had her head on his chest, both gasping for air. "You love… me!" She said mid breath as she planted a kiss on his chest. He smiled at the touch, then kissed the top of her head. "Yes, yes I do. You know… I've never met someone capable of taking the breath away from an Airbender… but I swear… you do it to me every day." She smiled and hugged him against her. "I love you Aang."

* * *

Suki leaned against the railing of hers and Sokka's balcony, one hand resting on her baby bump. Her heart ached for Mai, being in such a high place of power definitely had it's down sides. The Kyoshi warrior wasn't sure she could handle such things as the other woman did. Arm's encircled her waist and she leaned into the masculine scent that followed them, relaxing against the hard chest of her lover's. "What'cha thinking about?" He asked quietly, his blue eyes gazing out at the glowing city beyond the palaces walls. "How strong Mai is…" She said gently, her hand rubbing her stomach with one of her husband's hands covering her own. "Ah… yeah. I don't know how Zuko's able to stay so calm ether…" "I guess when you're in such a place of power, you have no choice _but_ to adjust and keep a cool head…" She said after a bit of comfortable silence. She felt his nod of agreement. "Don't worry Suki, our child will be safe no matter what, just like were protecting Azuna, we have everyone else to help us with things like this… it will be ok." A small smile tugged at the women's lips. "I know, but I still worry… I guess it's just the mothering instincts…"

Sokka grinned. "I'm so lucky to have you as a wife you know that?" She blinked in surprise at the change in topic. "Why do you say that?" "Well…" He turned her around to where her back was against the railing, tilting her chin with his hands he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're strong. Fierce, kind, caring." He kissed her again. "You always know how to comfort me, not matter what." This time he kissed her nose. "You put up with all my crap. Honestly, I think being a mother will be a breeze for you… You've been partially doing that with me as it is!" She laughed a bit as he kissed her forehead, the worry leaving her for a bit as she kissed him back. "Sokka, I've never had to _mother_ you… but thanks for that." He smiled feeling slightly accomplished at cheering her up. "No, you don't get it… You're always so in tuned with everyone's feelings. Especially your own instincts, nothing could possibly happen to our child with you being their mother… so not only am I lucky because you're an amazing wife and woman, but I'm lucky because I can always feel good at know my wife is capable of protecting our children, and caring for them no matter what…" Suki's eye's misted up as she looked at her husband's honest expression. "I love you Sokka." He smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Suki."

* * *

Toph was surprised slightly when she felt two tiny hands as they climbed up onto her bed, "An Toff…?" Came a quite whispered voice. She blinked as a smile crossed her lips. "Azuna?" "Toff Toff… Zuna Scared… Zuna safe wit An Toff Toff?" A rare look crossed the earth benders face as she pulled the child up into the crook of her arm. "Yes you little fire brat, you can sleep safe with Aunt Toph…" She finally whispered back, her fingers gingerly stroking through the child's hair. Just as she thought the toddler had fallen asleep she jumped at the soft voice. "An Toff… Why Bad Bad man wan hurts Zuna?" Her voice was shaking as Toph was sure she was remembering the frightening events, this filled the young women with a deep rage, as she pulled the girl closer against her chest. "Zuna do som bad? Zuna no take toy's frun bad bad man! Promisss!" Toph could feel the first of a few tears stain her shirt and she rubbed the girls back comfortingly. "Azuna, listen… Sometimes bad men want to hurt people for no good reason… Don't cry about that, You didn't do anything wrong. Aunt Toph promises. Ok?" More tears fell as the little girl nodded her head. "Why An Toff's?" Toph shook her head sadly. "I don't know… I really don't…"

It had been an hour later before Azuna fell asleep, but she did once she had cried herself out. Toph sighed as she continued to play with the child's hair, sleep beginning to claim her as well. "I promise Azuna… I promise we will get that bad man for scaring you… You're my fire brat, I'm the only one who can mess with you… ever. So don't worry, your safe now." She smiled gently as the girl nodded in her sleep, then pulling the blankets up a bit higher over them both she too fell asleep.

* * *

**Phew! That was a long one for me... XD I've been writing it for the past five hours... hopefully it's not too bad... I'm so greatful to the reviews I've gotten! =D it really means alot to me that people actually like my story.**

**LOOPY You rock dude! =D And I'm glad you've liked my story so far. =) Hope this chapter isn't a disappointment! 3**

**ARIZONY =D thank you, That really does mean a lot to me, I've tried hard to keep them in character... I apologize if they slip a 'bit' but I will do my best to keep it close! It is as you said, very hard at times to keep them in character... supose it helps that I'm addicted to the series and watch it religiously then eh? lol =D  
Thanks, I'm pretty stoked about the turn out so far for being my first story! =) I'm hoping it continues to interest people... ^.^**

**NIGHTLIGHTOFHAPPINESS haha! Don't feel bad about that one bit. It makes me happy to know someone really does enjoy my story ;) I'll do my best to keep updates going steady just so that I can keep ya happy k? ^.^**

**Thank you everyone who has visited my story even if you have yet to review. I've gotten ALOT of hits... I just hope that I might hear from a few more of you with time!**

**Til' chapter 7! 3**

**Surf-  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Discoveries

**Chapter 7. Discoveries**

**

* * *

**

Morning came far too soon for everyone inside the fire palace. Azuna being the first one really awake, quickly had everyone else in the house following suit when her scream echoed down the halls. She had woken up alone in Toph's room and panicked. The earth bender in question had rushed back in from slipping off half asleep to use the restroom in an attempt to sooth the child before anyone else heard her. It was to no use unfortunately, as shortly after she had re-entered the entire gang and several guards had barged into the room after her, different shades of worry and terror etched on each individuals face, as they all clung to their respective bedtime robes. "What happened?" "Azuna!" "Is she Hurt?" "I'll protect you!" "What's going on?""Are you alright?""Is everything ok?"

**"SHE'S FINE!"** A very irritated, and still slightly asleep Toph shouted, the effect as she desired when silence followed her declaration. The child in question whimpered as she curled up in the Earth benders arms. "What happened?" Zuko finally asked after he realized no one was going to offer up the information willingly, He leaned against the wall beside the door as Aang, Katara, Mai, Suki, and Sokka all slowly relaxed and lowered their weapons at the apparent false alarm. "I'm not really sure… " Toph said with a yawn before poking Azuna in the side a bit. "Why'd you freak out brat?" Azuna sniffled as the tears that had fallen left tracks down her small face. "I woke's up… en… en…" she hiccupped. "Yous wern der…an…" another sniffle. "I dissen knows were I was…en I..I" A fat tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that she had woken up everyone for no good reason. "I sowwies!" She broke down into a sob and buried her face into the Earth Benders shirt, mumbling her apology over and over.

Toph rubbed the girls back gently if not slightly awkward, as everyone else began saying it was alright, that they forgave her. Finally Mai walked up and gently pulled her daughter into her own arms, making a gentle shushing sound as she did so. "Shhh… Azuna, Everyone's not mad at you ok, see. They forgive you… time to stop crying." After a few more minutes the tears stopped as the child nodded her head. "o..otay…" Sokka appeared beside the mother and child an instant later, a huge grin on his face. "Hey Azuna, sense were all up now… you want to go do something fun until breakfast is ready?" Golden eyes lit up like it was Christmas as she practically jumped into the man's arms, the situation moments before already forgotten as they took off out the door.

"Well… that's one way to wake up…" Aang spoke up while rubbing his eyes as everyone else seemed to be lost in a momentary daze, their eyes on the door where the two had disappeared. "You could say that..." Suki said before yawning and mumbling "I'm going back to bed…" They all watched her leave when Katara finally asked. "What was Azuna doing in your room anyway?" Her blue eyes locked onto the unseeing ones of her friend. Toph shrugged as she laid her head back down on her pillow. "She was scared to sleep alone… now if you don't mind… I'd like to follow the pregnant woman's example and get a few more hours of sleep…"

Zuko shook his head as everyone else wondered out of Toph's room. "I should have known she wouldn't want to sleep alone…" "She's not a baby Zuko, She's tough, we both figured she could handle it…" Mai responded blankly, as she walked beside her husband, Katara, and Aang towards the breakfast hall. "Well… at least she was ok…" Katara said as Aang absently took her hand. "Yeah, that's true… I guess we're all just jumpy from everything…" He said as Zuko nodded. "Still, It will be nice once we get this all figured out so that I won't have to wake up every morning to her screaming…""That's definitely an idea I don't like…" Mai responded monotonously.

* * *

The week flew by as Aang, Zuko, and the gang hunted down every lead they could. The two had spent hours every day in the Fire Lords personal study looking for any piece of evidence, validating the claims that had continue to reach their ears of a _secret task force_. Just when their search seemed futile towards the end of their last library hunting night, Aang had knocked over a statue while trying to yank a scroll out of the shelf. That supposedly heavy artifact, apparently wasn't so much solid gold as it was a very good secret hiding spot.

Again Zuko looked over the journal with a mixture of shock and anger as he took in each recorded account listed inside this leather bound book, tired eyes blood shot from the late hour. "I can't believe this…" Aang said in disbelief, horrified as he had read over his friend's shoulder, page after page of information he instantly wished he never knew. "I'm so sorry Aang… gaah! If I'd known… " "It's not your fault Zuko… you _didn't_ know. How could you of?" The man shook his head as he agreed and yet didn't agree with his Airbending companion. "I'm the Fire Lord. This is information I _Should_ know! These troops… this ASSU should be under my command!" "But there not Zuko…" "Then whos command **ARE** they under?" The exasperated fire bender shouted in absolute outrage as he slammed his fist against the pages detailing secret intelligence dating back to Sozin's rule, flames flying out of his nose. "Not yours…" Was Aang's humble reply, he didn't have the mental strength to say anything more as he stared angrily at the seemingly harmless leather cover. "I think we need to go speak with Ozai…" The words were grounded out through clenched teeth as the Avatar fought to stay in control of his emotions.

* * *

"So they just happen to be in the city, the same time the Avatar shows up?" The women hissed, annoyance clear in her sharp, cruel voice. "How did they manage to get across the borders so quickly? And without any of you finding out? I thought you said they were in earth kingdom territory!" She smacked her fist against the white wall as she glared at the Imperial Fire Bender standing at her door. "This is not good! We've come too far in this operation for them to reach him now!" "I knew the idea to lure the Avatar away from his hunt was a bad idea My Lady! I told the General the direction I thought the Air binding bitch was heading! I swear I tried to stop them from -" **"SILENCE!"** She didn't wait for him to listen as she shot out a blast of blue flame, incinerating him. The soldier standing beside him jumped back in fear as he watched his comrade burn to death.

"Clean that up when you leave, I don't want the good _Doctors_ to inform my _brother_ that I've used my bending…again." He nodded, shaking slightly as he fought to stand at attention. "Now listen here, I want you to report back to father that we need to get all of the ASSU on immediate alert. They must find, and _Silence_ this stupid Airbender that's managed to elude us so many times. I will **not** tolerate anymore _mishaps_! Understood?" She examined her nails as she fought over the annoying voice in her head, the one that taunted, saying that she was going to fail, just like she had so many times now. "Honestly, how is it that after successfully killing hundreds of that pathetic breed all of these years. That this _One_ girl, and my banished _Mother_ have managed to evade the ASSU for three years?" "I…I'm not sure M-Mam! B-But I'll be sure not to let it continue!" Azula smiled her trade mark cruel grin, a hint of insanity dancing in her golden eyes. "Good, let's hope for your sake… you speak the truth…Now Go!" He bowed quickly, making sure to sweep up what was left of his fellow soldier before taking off down the dark hallway, disappearing as if he were a shadow, just like he had come.

* * *

Katara held a sleeping Azuna in her arms as she listened quietly to the conversation between her friends, a frown never leaving her face. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Mai were discussing the contents of the journal Aang and Zuko had found, a measure of disgust in each of their voices, except the Fire Lady's who's remained neutral. "I can't believe this has been going on for a hundred years…" Sokka said in disbelief."Yeah… and no one even knew about it!" His wife replied. "I can't believe those Airbenders haven't struck back yet! I mean… if they were anything like us Earth benders, they might actually still be around!" "That's not the Airbenders way Toph… you know how Aang is, can't you see that the rest of his people are more than likely the same way?" Suki argued, "I guess, but still! They've been considered extinct now for a hundred Years! Why wouldn't they at least _Try_ to make a stand, so that everyone could help them! If the rest of the world knew they were still alive, everyone would step up to protect them!" "Isn't it obvious?" Mai interjected. "There aren't enough of them left to make a stand… and the ones who tried were killed…"

Katara weaved her fingers through Azuna's hair, speaking up without looking at anyone. "Why though? Why are they still being hunted after the Avatar's been found? After Zuko's taken over the thrown, shouldn't these ASSU people have reported to him or something? It doesn't make any sense!" She was furious, some for the Airbenders, and even more for the hurt she knew this was causing Aang. "Maybe it's an act of revenge? We all know that a good portion of the Fire Nation is still unhappy about Aang and Zuko ending the war… maybe this is just part of that…" Sokka pondered out loud. "You have a point… but who is controlling this rogue section of the army if Zuko isn't?" his wife added.

"There are several who could be behind that… When Zuko took over as Fire Lord we had to remove a lot of Ozai's original council… theirs at least ten names that come to mind who could very well control them…" Mai said, her eyes on her sleeping daughter. "What I don't get though, is where the Airbenders have been hiding… and how is it that every single time it seems that some came out of hiding, did these assassins find them?" "I mean, you read it out loud Sokka, that book is very detailed…" Toph questioned, her arms folded as she leaned against a wall, watching everything around them carefully with her bending.

The book was indeed, a very well dated archive. All of Airbending hunts, starting from the first assassinations on the four temples, to the month before Ozai was beaten. Each record listed where the Airbenders had been found, how long it took to track them down, how many there had been, and how close to the guessed location of the secret _Fifth Air temple_ they were. It was disturbing how detailed some of the entries were, telling of the massacre of hole family's, women and children alike, they spared no one. Until the last round of entries, of a small group of three, all teenagers, a boy and two girls, one girl had escaped, though it wasn't mentioned how. Then all that was left were random scribbles of where they had spotted her sense, Sokka had pointed out that it seemed like she had been following their trail as Aang was preparing to face the fire lord. But that's where they stopped, no one knew if this lone girl was still alive or not.

* * *

"Gaah!" Aang shot off a huge blast of air his face was red with anger. Zuko was just as upset as he was as he pinched the bridge of his nose, steam trickling slowly from it. "That was absolutely **Usless!**" The avatar shouted as all of his pent up rage began slowly trickling out. "I'm sorry Aang…" His friend replied as he attempted to remain calm. Ozai had done nothing but laugh at the two as they asked him over and over about the book, the ASSU, and if the girl mentioned at the end of it was still alive. The only actually useful information the ex-fire lord did give was what the words stood for. _"Airbender .Secret. Silence. Unit."_ This only served to piss the Avatar off more as he fought over his rage to remain calm while they continued to repeat their questions. Finally after three hours of getting nowhere the duo left the apparently crazy older man. Both of their faces flushed from frustration.

"How can he just _Act_ like that? I mean Seriously!" "Aang! He doesn't have a heart! What's so hard about understanding that?" That comment got Zuko an angry glare as the nomad opened his glider and took off into the sky, pure rage radiating off of him, He didn't want to return to Katara so upset. He hated when she saw him like this. Zuko stared up at his quickly disappearing friend, it took him a moment to realize that he was going to make the walk alone before he finally continued on his way back to the palace in shamed silence.

* * *

"How can someone do that? Even after they located me… how could he… why would he? They were innocent!" "Women, Children… peaceful Men!" Tears were falling from his eyes as he let the air currents carry him where ever they wished, he wasn't heading in any particular destination, only trying to blow some steam and mourn the loss of his people all over again. The concept was unbelievable to someone with such a pure heart, he just couldn't understand, didn't want to in some respects. "WHHHYY!" he screamed out at the sky in anguish, "WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?" he got no reply from the quarter of moon showing, nor from the stars, instead they offered silent condolences with their twinkling light as he sobbed into his sleeve, the wind carrying half of his tears away from him.

He hadn't realized he was far from the palace until something wizzed passed his head a few hours later that made him look around. "What the?" Turning to see who had shot something at him, Aang managed to dodge another handful of arrows as they came flying up from the sleeping streets below. "What the spirits is going on?" He shouted as he angled the winds and spiraled down towards whoever these would be attackers were. Six ex-imperial fire archers stood on the roof tops, not realizing until too late that the Airbender they had been aiming at, wasn't the elusive girl they had been trying to kill, no, much to their unfortunate luck, it was the Avatar, and he was pissed.

Not a hint of hesitation touched his consciousness, his eye's flickered blue, his arrow's lighting up in kind as he released an extremely powerful gust of wind that knocked all six hard off the roofs, angling his glider to keep him above them at the same time. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted to the men whom he had trapped in shackles of rock on the ground. They all struggled to free themselves as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, his body glowing from the avatar state.

"I **said** What is the meaning of this?" he shouted in rage his voice distorted by the thousands of avatars before him as he stood over one man. "I'm Sorry! Please don't Kill me!" The now terrified assassin wailed. Before Aang could mutter another word the shackles around his current prisoners had been removed and they all scattered, the one he had approached shooting out fire as a distraction before he was swallowed by the earth. Aang's glowing eye's blinked as he felt them disappear, his heart aching so much that he didn't bother chasing them.

"So you're the ASSU…" He mumbled as the avatar state slowly faded, and he took to the air heading back to the palace. _"She must still be alive…"_ he thought with an ounce of joy igniting in his heart.

* * *

"mmmng?" Katara mumbled sleepily as she felt comforting arms wrap around her waist, along with a very familiar body sliding against her back as the sheets were pulled up over her shoulders. "Yeah… sorry if I woke you… I didn't realize you'd be in my room…" He said with a soft chuckle. "W..s…worried…" She whispered, already fading back into the world of dreams. "Don't be worried, I'm alright." He buried his head in her hair, taking deep calming breaths of her scent as his body slowly began to relax, the strain he had on it all day finally giving way to weariness. "Mmm. ok…g'night… love…you" "I love you too Katara, sweet dreams." He whispered kissing the back of her head, before giving in to the lull of sleep himself.

* * *

**Alright folks!**

**that's chapter 7... I hope it makes sense... XD**

**I figure I'll give a preview for now on when I can so here you go.  
-**

**Chapter 8. Present Hunters**

**The gAang disperse themselves around the city in search for the perfect gift to give to little Princess Azuna for her 2nd birthday, During this trip Aang makes a shocking but hopeful discovery, other then that. Expect fluff. Lots. of. Fluff! =D**

**3**

**Nightlightofhappiness =D thats good to hear, she's totally got a chunk of mine! I plan on letting everyone see more of her character soon enough, she's quite the Ham... alot like Sokka in personality. =) Thanks for the review! 3**

**Kimjuni2 =D I'm glad you like it! haha, Hopefully you continue to enjoy my story! Thanks by the way for being my 10th review! =D I hit my first mile stone! 3**

**Until next time!**

**Surf-  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Present Hunters

**_oh wow... so this is currently the longest chapter I've written =D enjoy!_**

**Chapter 8. Present Hunters**

**

* * *

**

"Well if that isn't a sign…-""Stop it Toph… Just because there's a little rain doesn't mean the day will be completely useless!"" A _little_rain? Is that what you're calling it now?" The earth bender scoffed at her Water bending friend as she not only listened, but felt the vibrations from the extremely hard down poor just outside. Everyone was dressed and ready to head out, umbrellas were clutched in all but Aang and Katara's hands. Zuko and Mai were watching the storm clouds ominously covering the morning sky, a flash of lightning darting across followed by thunder, "Are you guy's sure you really want to head out in that?" The fire lord asked as his golden gaze slid over to the avatars oddly cheerful silver. "Why not Zuko? It's not like we don't have umbrellas… or you know, the ability to waterbend!" The younger man chuckled at the idea as he gave his famous grin.

Zuko just blinked in confusion, He distinctly remembered the anger in those silver eyes the night before, just as the Air nomad had disappeared into the sky. Everyone else seemed just as thrown off as they all stared at their companion, though after a second they all seemed like they were just going to swing with it. "If you say so… In that case, I'd suggest the southern side of the city… it has the most variety of shops…" Mai shook her head, pulling her morning robe tighter. "You're all insane…" Sokka decided to interject, a yawn fighting to come out as he ignored the Fire Lady's comment, patting Momo's head from the perch on his shoulder. "Well if where going to go… might as well head out… It looks like it's going to be a pretty soggy afternoon…" He chuckled. "Get it… Soggy… cause it's raining?" "Ah… I crack myself up!" Everyone rolled their eyes while Suki just shook her head, Toph smacked the Kyoshi warriors arm playfully. "You _were_ the one that married him…" "Yeah… don't remind me…"

* * *

"So I think we should split up… we can all cover more ground, and have better chances of finding something." Sokka spoke up while gently swinging Suki's hand in one hand with the umbrella covering them both in the other, as the gang walked down the nearly empty sidewalk, dodging every so often the unfortunate person who had forgotten the proper gear. Though the rain was hard, it was still nice to wonder out into the town for something fun, instead of serious, and everyone felt that momentary relief. Especially sense their friend most affected by recent events, seemed to be enjoying it the most. "That's a good idea Sokka! How about we all meet back up at that one restaurant Toph loves in an hour?" Aang piped up helpfully, he had Katara's hand in one of his, her body close to his, as his other hand water bended the rain above them.

"That works for me, I wanted to go see the new earth kingdom trading posts anyway… I think it's about time I showed the little Fire-brat what a real bender's toy's are!" Momo's ears perked up as he realized what was happening, he quickly jumped from Sokka's shoulders to Toph's, wanting to even out the numbers, as much as understanding the same thing she did. It was apparent both couples wanted some time, and neither one of them could blame their friends for it. "Oh! Momo… you want to see the earth store too?" The lemur gave a helpful chirp. "Well alright then! See you guy's later!" Suki said happily as she and Sokka began walking across the road, heading for a strip of stores to the west. Toph headed east, Leaving Aang and Katara to head south, towards the shore line.

* * *

"Father, why don't we just head to the palace now? I'm sure everyone else has already started showing up!" A sturdy young male's voice questioned, the older of the two's eyebrows drew up, clear patches where the brow's had never grown back made the movement slightly amusing, as he put the object he had been observing back down. "Well Teo, I wanted to give them time before we came, besides. Wouldn't you agree that our present is… one that can't be hidden for long? Especially if Aang is there…" The teen looked up at his father from his wheel chair, He had the _present_ resting in his lap, it was covered by a blanket, his hand stroking the small creatures back to keep her calm. "It will be funny to see the look on Aang's face when we give her to Azuna… are you sure it's a good idea?" "Why wouldn't it be? Lord Zuko is quite capable of caring for one so small, and it's not like he won't be accustomed to a creature like this, Azuna will love her!"

"I thought I heard a familiar voice!" Came a shout from across the street. "Toph!" "Oh dear, How have you been child?" The mechanist's words followed his sons, a slight tent of worry lighting his tone as he eyed Momo. "Hey Teo! I'd say it's good to see you… but you know." She flashed a hand in front of her face, a trademark in proving her blindness. The boy chuckled. "Well it _Is_ good to see you! I'd run and give you a hug but yeah…" They both laughed at their customary jokes. "I can't believe how long it's been!" She stopped beside his chair, attempting to lean in for a hug when his father's hands went to stop her, his eyes on the lemur. "What's wrong old man?" Toph's brows drew together as her question was answered by a higher pitched chirping sound. Momo's ears went straight up, his tail also following that motion as he cocked his head to the side, looking down at the now moving blanket.

"Brummboormnburrrm?" He darted from the earth benders shoulder, landing beside the green covered lump as it apparently struggled to free its self. "Oh dear…" The Mechanist said gently when a sound similar to Momo's but higher pitched and now angry at being stuck, picked up. "Um… what's going on Teo?" The boy gave a sheepish smile, missed completely by the blind girl. He realized his mistake a second later and spoke up. "It's Azuna's present… or well… She is." Just then a hugely oversized ear poked out from under the blanket, followed by the head of a small reddish furred female version of Momo, her eye's blue and filled with wonder as she stared at the males dark ones, surprise evident in both of their postures.

"Well this is certainly interesting…" The Mechanist said as they watched the two Lemur interact. Momo was shy at first, but before long they were playing around in Teo's lap, causing the young man to laugh at their crazy antics. "So you found another Lemur-bat? How?" Toph questioned gently as they began walking down the shops, her ears picking out the difference in tones between the two critters. "She kind of found us actually…" "Yes, I was wondering the court yard one morning about a month ago when-" He picked up the little girl, much to Momo's protest. "This little one swooped down onto my head… Imagine my surprise… It's obvious she wasn't our friend Momo by her colors… so I was excited as you could expect." "yeah, I think she thought my dad was an Air nomad or something… It took her a bit once she realized we weren't, to trust us…" Teo scratched Momo's head behind his ears, the little girl peering down from the Mechanists shoulder. "So why are you giving her to Azuna, and not keeping her at the temple?" "Well, to be honest it just isn't safe for her… As soon as she showed up, a lot of bad things started happening… " "So your giving a _cursed_ Animal to a two year old… yeah, that makes sense…"

"No, not like that Toph…" Teo defended gently. "More like someone was trying to hurt her… these earth benders showed up, and we had to make it look like she had taken off, just so they'd leave… it was a mess." "The ASSU…" The young woman's brows drew together as she whispered the name. "What did you call them? " "The ASSU, but I don't understand why they would try to kill a Lemurbat? That doesn't make any sense… I thought they were only after Air benders…""Well Toph if you want to get specific, a Lemurbat, _is_ an air bender of sorts… they were richly part of the culture…I've been doing some research and-""Of course! Now I understand… it's not just the air benders they want to wipe out… they want to destroy anything related to them! Erase any piece of their life from the planet!" The girl exclaimed with a horror filled voice, totally ignoring the rest of what the crazy scientist was trying to say. Both men looked at her with worry. "So are they after Aang?" Teo wondered, his eyes finally decided to take in all of the young woman's features as he spoke.

"No, they aren't that stupid… though we all wish…" "Good, but if they aren't after Aang… who are they after? One lemur bat seems really small…" "Well, apparently there are other air-benders still hiding out…" "Oh! How splendid! I can imagine how excited Aang must be!" "Yeah…" Toph let the sentence die much to the other men's disappointment. She was tired of having to think about all the bad things surrounding the ASSU, and instead focused on locating the store she had wanted to find, figuring that they could learn about it later. "You too haven't seen any earth kingdom trading posts around here have you…?" "Yeah I have, There's one not too far from here!" "Good, I need to find a birthday gift…" "Oh, well we can accompany you… just promise to keep _her_ a secret." Teo's father said as he patted the girl lemurs head kindly. "No problem! So when did you guys get here anyway?"

* * *

"Aang… are you alright?" Katara was still not sure if her boyfriends mood was real or not, especially from what Zuko had told her the night before, that was afterall the reason she had gone to his room to wait for him. "Why wouldn't I be? I have the most beautiful woman in the world holding my hand?" He gave her a sly grin, knowing full well why she was concerned, in truth he couldn't tell her just yet that he was excited for knowing that the other Airbender who'd escaped was still alive, because he didn't know for sure if the joy would be short lived or not. She blushed at his comment, squeezing back when he stroked her hand with his thumb reassuringly. "If you say so…I just thought…" "Don't worry about it Katara, I'm ok, right now I just want to enjoy spending this day with you… though I do wish it wasn't raining…" He glared playfully at the sky as his hand was raised above their heads to create the water shield. "Oh, You want me to take a turn? Is your arm tired…" "haha, no it's fine." He turned his silver gaze back to her blue, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "You look beautiful today you know?" She blinked, unsure of what to say to that.

"Ok you!… why are you trying to flatter me so much?" She dropped his hand to put her own on her hips, stopping to raise her eyebrow at him. He laughed at the cute image she presented, rain dripping down her features as she had stepped out from his shelter."What? Am I not allowed to compliment the woman I love? I mean, I haven't really gotten to spend much time with you in the past week… I feel like I have to make up for lost time." She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her against his chest, and once again out of the rain. "I hate not getting to spend time with you… I think that frustrates me more than anything else when things come up…" He whispered seriously, his eye's a full display of his affection for her. "I've missed you too Aang, but I understand when things like this come up… If I didn't I wouldn't be able to call myself your girlfriend." He pressed his forehead against hers, eyebrows drawn back and his voice husky with emotion. "You're my entire world, you know that?… if I didn't have you, I don't know if I'd have the ability to do the things I do, but Katara if things ever get too hard on you, I'll understand if…""Aang, don't talk like that... I promise that I don't ever intend on going anywhere… You mean everything to me! I don't think I could survive without you honestly… It doesn't matter how long you're gone, or where you go, or what you have to do. So long as I know that you're coming back to me… I won't ever go anywhere; I'll always be waiting for you to come home…"

"You are my home…" He whispered just before his lips crashed down onto hers. He poured every ounce of love he had for her into this kiss, it was gentle, but deeply profound, as feelings words couldn't begin to describe passed between them both. She kissed him back just as earnestly determined for him to understand just how much he truly meant to her. Tears slipped passed her closed eyes as the emotions became too hard to hold inside. It turned desperate when he pushed her up against a damp wall, his teeth nipping her lower lip. He finally allowed her to feel every ounce of his pain, hurt, and uncertainty from this past week as he greedily accepted her soothing responses of love, concern, and protection over his hearts deepest secrets.

Her tong danced across his lips, before his darted out to meet hers, they tasted one another's mouths savoring every second, whilst they battled one another. Her hand's slid down his back, gripping tightly when they slowly rose back to his shoulders. One of his hands was lost in her hair, the other propped against the wall holding her between him and it, keeping her shielded from the rain while devouring her mouth, she was just as hungry to return the favors, and did so as one hand slid up behind his head to give herself a little more control, they fought over dominance, neither giving in as both desired to show the other how much they meant.

Finally, Aang pulled back, panting hard as he twisted so that his own back was against the wall beside her. Katara sighed with a husky air to her voice. "That was well worth the wait…" He whispered after several long minutes of them both attempting to cool down. "I have to agree with you there…" She said with a smile as her hands pushed her off the wall to sand and face him. "We really probably _should_ get to shopping though…" He laughed lightly accepting her hand as she began leading the way. They were both soaked from the rain, but at the moment the coolness felt divine.

* * *

"Oh Suki look at this!" Sokka shouted in excitement as he darted from table to table, picking up random articles of clothing to flash at his wife, She was torn between looking at the table she had stumbled across, and watching him run around like his pants were on fire. "I like that one!" "no… She has one just like those!" "Your right! But what about this!" "It's cute…what do you think of this?" She held up a toddler sized dress in shades of green. "That's a pretty one!" He piped up before finding four more things to show her. "I think I'll get this for her…" The Kyoshi warrior said at last, happy with the small green, yellow, and gold embroidered outfit. It reminded her of her home island, something the children there would wear.

"I don't blame you, it looks just like something you'd find in Kyoshi island! I'm sure she'll love it!" Sokka said with a grin as he paused to look at the growing pile in his hands. "Which do you think I should get her?" his wife laughed absently shaking her head. "Well not that one, I don't think I like that shade of purple…" "yeah…but what about this…" "Na… it's too small." And so it went for another fifteen minutes, eventually they walked out of that venders place with only Suki's gift. "Aww man… this stinks! What do you get a two year old fire princess?" His wife gave him a soft smile of understanding. "Don't worry, we will find something! Your good about that." "Hey the rain's stopped!" They both looked up happily as the first rays of sunlight began peeking out through the clouds. "Well see! That's a very good sign!" "Your right!" He took her hand in his after closing the umbrella and tucking it against his sword sheath on his back.

"Oh!" Suki stopped, her hand leaving his to flatten against her stomach. "What is it?" Sokka immediately went on alarm when he watched his wife's movements. "oh…wow." She whispered, further setting her husband's anxiety ablaze. "Suki? What is it? Do I need to call for help-" "No, Feel!" she grabbed his hand and had it against her stomach in one lighting fast motion. At first he was confused, but that was short lived when he felt a small pressure pressing back against his hand. "Is that…?" his wife gave him a tear filled grin. "You feel that?" His eyes widened as a deep paternal pride began filling his heart. "Yeah… there it is again!" he said softly excitement coloring his words, as his hand slid down her stomach a bit. "Our baby's first kick…" She said in wonderment, they were both lost in the moment, eye's locked on one another as nothing mattered but these precious few seconds. The sun seemed to understand their special situation, choosing to release a ray that bathed them both in its warm light. Suki's hand rested against Sokka's guiding it every so often to follow their child's small movements.

* * *

"So Toph, what have you been up to over the past year?" Teo questioned, his eye's lost in her angelic face. He'd never noticed but within the past few years, she had grown a lot, and now it was near impossible _not_ to see that. "Mostly following leads on Air Nomad sightings with the gang, But I have spent a good bit of time in Ba Sing Sa with Iroh…" "What's Iroh doing all the way in the Earth Kingdom?" he asked, truly curious. He turned his head for a moment to scan for his father, the man had disappeared into a mechanics shop not long ago, but he hadn't surfaced. "Well… you remember how obsessed with tea he is right?" "Ha! Who wouldn't… that was one of his favorite topics!" Toph laughed, her features soft as she enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with this young man. "yeah, well he owns his own tea shop… it's actually a nice place, We all have a house about a block from it… not that we ever get to really stay there much but you know!" they both grinned at one another, a blush colored the girls features as she felt a small flutter in her heart.

"What about you Teo? What have you been up too?" "Well, I've been helping my dad restore much of the Northern temple, instead of trying to rebuild over it he decided it would be even more beneficial to help keep its history strong." "Really? Huh… I remember hearing that half of it was destroyed by the machinery though?" "Yeah, it took some time but we managed to fix some of it… there are things we absolutely can't mess with for the sake of our living there… but we have tried to make it better. You know, you should come out there some time… I could take you gliding!" Toph looked down, a smile on her unseeing face as she fought the heat of a blush on her cheeks. "That would be nice…"

"Oh there you too are! Toph did you find the gift you wanted to get?" "Yeah. Did you find what you spent so long in there for?" She was feeling uncharacteristically giddy for once and couldn't seem to lose the smile on her face. "Yes, though now I must wait to use it… I do wish I would have brought that project with me…" Teo rolled his eyes. "Dad, if you had we'd of taken even longer just to lug that thing here…" His father smiled, noticing the close proximity of the two teens as he finally took a moment to focus on them. "Yeah… I think it's about time I headed back to meet up with everyone, were going to eat at one of my favorite café's here if you too want to come…" The mechanist looked sadly at the two lemurs on his son's lap, both chatting away with one another.

"Unfortunately, it might be best if I take the little one with me… remember, surprise…" "Oh yeah… well Teo, would you like to come?" The boy gave a strangled look to his father as he fought over if it would be ok to leave him alone to accompany Toph, or not. The scientist saved him. "Yes, I think he should… it's impolite to leave a lady wondering the streets alone." Toph scoffed at the notion but Teo flashed his dad a bright smile. "Alright, let's go then!" Momo complained as the little girl was plucked from her spot beside him, but he had heard what was going on and knew he'd see her again soon. He raised one paw to wave bye, she did the same.

* * *

"I hope she likes this…" "Aang, how could she not! It's something any kid would love…" "You think so?" He asked as he looked into her blue eyes. He had gotten a stuffed air bison toy, it was something of his culture. But was also just too cute to walk away from. "Of course, I bet she will sleep with it all the time!" He smiled as his eye's looked at the set of beach toy's Katara had picked out in her hands. "Two year old's aren't too hard to please Aang, it's all about giving them something they can have an imagination with…" She spoke matter-of-factly having helped take care of the children in her home village before their journey ever began. He nodded, he was about to respond when a blast of wind from a small tornado hit them as someone darted across the street into an ally. "What was that?" Katara asked, but Aang had already taken off, leaving her startled in the square where everyone else was slowly trickling too.

"Hey where's Aang?" Sokka asked as he and Suki joined their sister, Toph and Teo coming up shortly after. "What's going on?" Toph asked just before she stomped the ground, shooting out a huge pillar of rock that smacked a speeding earth bender in the face. He had two companions who darted past him, only to be met by walls of rock. "Why are you chasing them?" Toph shouted, she could still feel Aang and whoever else it was with him, moving quickly down the ally. "This is non of your concern!" Spat the first man as he made a quick stance, shooting rocks at the gang. "Their ASSU!" Katara shouted as she used her water whip to knock the other two onto the ground. "What?" "Aang took off after something that made a lot of wind! I think it was an Air-bender!" She answered her brother as he unsheathed his sword, handing his gift to his wife. Suki unfortunately had to step behind him, being unable to fight without risking her child.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toph shouted as she shot back her own attacks while blocking the one's coming towards everyone. Katara stood beside her, water shooting out to encase all three in ice, only to be melted by fire seconds later as two men in old soldier's uniforms happened to catch up.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Aang shouted as he followed closely on the cloaked air-benders heals. "Who are you?" He attempted to speed in front of her but she sensed it and kicked it up a notch herself. "Leave me Alone!" She finally screamed back, her voice mature but not by much. Aang smiled as he realized who she must be. "You're the one who escaped! I'm Aang! The Avatar I can help you!" His smile widened as she slowed her pace, just enough for him to run beside her as they darted down the different streets. "Why are you still running?" He asked as he managed to glimpse a pretty face and steely green eyes. "They aren't far behind! I can't stop!" Her hood fell away revealing dark blond hair and a very blue arrow tattooed on her forehead. "You're a master?" He nearly laughed in delight, here she was. The one who would mean that he wasn't the last, He wasn't alone! "Yeah! What of it?" She replied sarcastically, a grin crossing her face before they both took off up a wall. "I've been tracking you for so long now!" he shouted. "Yeah well I've been trying to get a hold of you for three years!" His eyebrows drew together as they both stopped on the roof, finally giving him a chance to look at her.

She was a very pretty girl, older than him he could tell, though not by much, maybe twenty at the oldest. "Who are you?" He asked softly, knowing this was going to be a short meeting. "My names Tinly, I'm one of the last in my generation alive… Listen, these ASSU are no joke! I've been kept from contacting you… everyone else who's tried has been killed… there are things you must know! But…" She looked out, the building they stood on was high enough to see that they weren't going to be alone for long. "I can't now… Please… Be ready, When I come find you… They will try to stop me… to _silence_ everything I have to say so that you never learn-" Before he could blink she had her glider opened and had taken off, he would have watched after her, asked her to finish what she was going to say. But he got distracted by the bolder flying towards her, a deadly accurate shot. "Bastards…" He growled out before lifting his hand and squeezing his fist, stopping the stone in mid air.

Before the other benders knew what hit them he had shattered the large rock, than shot all the pieces at them, not caring if he wounded them too much. The grunts of pain faded before he turned around, but when he did he was staring at nothing but a blank ally, who ever those men were had taken off. Almost as if they weren't even there before…

* * *

"Aang!" Katara shouted gratefully as she watched him jump off the roof and land gently in front of all of them. His stormy gaze took in all of the destruction that surrounded his friends. "Are you all alright?" He asked worried, they nodded. "What about you?" "I'm fine… Katara… I met her… I really met her!" he spoke soft, but his voice was full of emotions that everyone could clearly tell he was trying not to let overwhelm him. A tear fell down his girlfriends cheek as she wrapped him in a hug. "I told you, you would!" He hugged her back, unable to keep the tears out of his eyes, though he did manage to keep them from falling. "Yeah, and we met the ASSU… officially." Toph snorted, her hand moved to pick her nose but she quickly changed tactics when she remembered Teo was nearby. "Yeah, We had them! You should of seen it, Toph was all like _'Pow, Bam, Whack!'_ And Katara man she was all like! _Water bending Slice!_ It was awesome! But then… they… just…" "They disappeared…" Suki finished for her over excited husband, he glowered out at the places where the men had been before.

"It was like they knew she had gotten away or something… and then just… took off." Teo spoke up, having been mostly quiet the hole time, Momo sitting in his lap. "Well, I would expect nothing less… there's a reason they have managed to wipe out so many of my people…" Aang paused as he debated about finishing his sentence. "It isn't easy to kill an air-bender you know…" Everyone seemed to focus on those words. "But they don't kill…" Toph interjected. "Just because we don't kill doesn't mean we haven't mastered the ability to defend… we have one of the most perfected forms of defense. It's what we do. So these men aren't just your run-in-the-mill benders…" He let the rest of that sink in as he released Katara from his arms and took her hand.

"Come on you guys… I think it's about time we grabbed lunch." The smile had slowly returned to his face as the avatar guided all of his friends into the little restaurant. He was to filled with joy to remain upset at the moment as he kissed his best friend on the cheek. "You were right Katara." She grinned back up at him. "No, your heart was right Aang. You knew it all along, I just had to help you believe it."  
=========================================

* * *

**And another chapter down!  
I do hope everyone likes it... and that it makes sense... I swear my attention span it the lengths of a rodents... one second I'm thinking of this situation, then another not a second later... .0  
If it's ever confusing let me know... =)**

**Kimjuni2 8D Yayee! then that would be a win for me! I love knowing that people really like my story... it doesn't matter to me how many, so long as at least one does! Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter is one you enjoy as well!**

**Loopy kid Welcome to having a FF account! =D It's a lot better when you do because then you can keep track of things easier! haha. Yeah... I played with that outcome a few times, but over all I figured Aang responded pretty well... 8D I was going to have him rough up the guys a bit more... but then I realized that wasn't very Aang like... so yeah. haha.**

**Now should I be concerned at your mention of this? I know full well how it is as a reader, this is my first story but I've been reading fanfics myself sense I was like 12 on here, (Thats a long time! Lol) so I try hard not to use repeating words to much... did I still manage to fail at that? XD Thank you for your constant reviews you rock! I hope this chapter is just as much to your liking! =)**

**Again, Thank you to everyone who so much as just reads, even if you don't comment (Though you get extra loves and cookies if you do). It means a lot to me that you've enjoyed my story. I have lots more ideas to come! this story will be around for a while, and hopefully with each chapter I'll improve as a writer to become even more enjoyable!**

**Next Chapter,**

**Chapter 9. Here come the Terrible Twos...**

**Azunas birthday, will be lots of fun fluff. A few faces we all know and Love from the series will appear as well!  
And minor plot... :D**

**Stay tuned!  
Surf-  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Birthday Wishes

**Chapter 9: Birthday Wishes**

**

* * *

**

Katara watched with a gentle awe as Aang went through his morning training exercises, She was torn between his movements and his body to which was more stunning. His chest was exposed flashing a wonderful view of his elegant yet well built form, pale as he was he had such enchanting features that made him all the more handsome in the early sun's rays as she fought the desire to let her eyes linger where the indention was of his hips just before they disappeared beneath his pants. A light sweat reflected the light while he went through his own version of forms, a series of cross maneuvers between each element. The way he moved was like a dance, each movement fluid from years of practice and understanding of his own body, yet light from his air bending heritage. She had finally decided to join him for a bit, feeling as if this would be her best distraction from his enticing body. Her own water bending style matching his, as he slowly transformed his movements to follow hers. Together they flowed, moving around one another in the Royal gardens lake, they passed water between themselves before Aang began adding bits and pieces of his other abilities, all the while masterfully keeping pace with the water and his beautiful girlfriend.

A giddy light filled them both as the moment took them down hundreds of memories, moments much like this that they had shared through the years. They were lost in one another's movements, not realizing how close they slowly became, it was as if they were two ends of a magnet drawn to one another, though completely unaware of such pull. Aang drifted his moves back to focusing on water as they finally became close enough he could brush against her, stormy eye's remained locked on ocean blue throughout each of their movements. He used his more powerful energy as his form's came to a close, allowing his arrows to glow as the avatar state pulsed through him, he kept perfect control as he pulled the lake around them, a funnel of water and air formed with them in its center. Katara lost her concentration as she watched this and he took the distraction as a chance to wrap his arms around her waist and yank her into a strong kiss. He had been so focused on the kiss as she welcomed his gestures, pulling her arms around his neck, one hand on the back of his head while she teased his he didn't realize the funnel he had created for fun had turned into a ball, encircling them as it slowly lost its water and became nothing but air that lifted them up with each pulse of his avatar spirit they floated higher.

Katara opened her eyes as she pulled back just enough to press her forehead against Aang's. A smile tugged at his lips as he opened his stormy orbs, the glow of his avatar spirit fading while he let out a small chuckle. She lifted an eyebrow as her blue eye's questioned him. "Look around you." He whispered huskily, pressing a kiss to her nose. Blinking the water bender realized that they were still suspended in the air, Her eyes widened in fright as she instinctively tightened her hold on her Air bending boyfriend. "Aang! Why are we above the trees?" He laughed again, though welcomed the tighter embrace as he slowly drifted them back to the ground. Without the avatar state he wasn't strong enough to hold them up like that for long. "I'm not sure really… I kinda kissed you when I was using the Avatar State… so… I guess it followed my heart and flew…" Grateful once her feet were again safely on the ground she smiled up at him. "Well at least warn me next time… I'm a water bender, not an air bender…" He rolled his eyes playfully. "Katara, I'd never let you fall. And if you did, You know I'd catch you!" She couldn't hold back the grin as her lips touched his gently. "I know… it just scares me… I wasn't born laughing at gravity…" He nodded in understanding though amusement never left his eyes.

"Come on… we should probably see if everyone else is waking up, It _is_ Azuna's birthday…" She nodded, letting him lead her as his arm remained around her waist.

* * *

Suki woke up to such an odd sight, Her green eye's fluttered open to see and feel her husband pressing gently against her stomach, his cheek resting against it while one hand rubbed soft circles. His eyes were closed though he was whispering something. "Sokka?" blue eye's popped open a surprised smile on his face. "Huh? Sorry… I didn't wake you did I?" "no… but what were you doing?" "I was talking to our baby… It's kicking again!" She shook her head with a smile. "Yeah, I know." "Oh… yeah…" He gave a sheepish smile but resumed his place on her stomach. "Oh you will be such a strong little baby! Daddy can't wait to meet you!" "Mommy can't wait either." She added with a soft smile, her hand covering her husband's as a tiny nudge pressed against them. "You are such a strong little guy aren't you!" Suki's brow's drew together. "Sokka… what makes you think it will be a boy?"

"Oh, I don't know… I just don't like calling our baby it all the time… I wish we could find out if it was a he or she already!" She nodded. "Me too, but we will just have to wait and see… its not like theres anyway to really find out before it's born… uh oh! I need to get up…" "Why?" "Well… I have to pee." She blushed as her husband nodded and helped her to her feet.

* * *

Zuko smiled warmly as his golden eye's danced across the room, his small family was surrounded by all of their friends, Uncle Iroh, Teo and his father, Mai's family including her four year old brother TomTom, Aang and Katara, Sokka and Suki, Ti Lee and Haru, were a few to name. But no matter how much he felt loved and cared for by these people, a part of him wished that his sister, father, and most importantly his mother could be here. It was the same for every big event in the young Fire Lords life. His father would sooner kill his granddaughter then celebrate her second birthday. And his sister was pretty much the same way as far as Zuko could see. Ursa was still missing, he wanted her to be alive, prayed to the spirits every night that she was. But knew that by now it might be possibly to late.

Mai felt her husband's discomfort from across the room, she could never understand how they always just understood one another but she did. Excusing herself from her mother and aunt's conversation she walked over to where he was leaning up against the wall, watching all of the children play. "Zuko?" At his name, the young man's eyes met his wife's who's were filled with unspoken concern. "It's nothing Mai…" "Don't give me that. I've not been married to you for three years to fall so easily for that lie." She gave a small smirk as he wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly. "I was just thinking…" "Are you going to make me ask?" "I was thinking about my messed up family, Not our family… just mine." "I see… well, we could invite Azula if you really want to… but I'd rather not get into a fight on my daughter's birthday…" "No no, I'm just wishing they would be happy for once… that they could see… I mean… look at her Mai, look at our beautiful daughter. Her grandfather refuses to even see her." "I understand…" The fire lady was a strong woman, but even she wished that her father in-law and sister/ex-friend would have wanted to at least _know_ her daughter. But these were things Mai never spoke up about, no one needed to know such personal things.

"Well look at her daddy, Your daughter is two. Playing with her friends, and all the people that love her, while you sit over in the corner like this and sulk." "Hey. I'm not in the corner… I'm by a door." She rolled her eyes. "Well Fire Lord, when you're ready to rejoin us. Azuna will be opening her gifts." With that Zuko was left alone as his wife strode elegantly across the room, sweeping her happy daughter into her arms and headed to where a massive arrangements of gifts were set up.

* * *

The presents had been opened, cake had been eaten, and most of the party had dispersed to head back home. The ones who had traveled a great distance were all that was left, all of which were enjoying one another's company and catching up on recent events. "I can't believe you found another Lemur!" Aang was still mulling over this latest bit of overly amazing information, his eyes locked on the female whom had been called "_ShiShi_" by the toddler seconds after having been presented to her. Momo was also engaged in the game the three were playing, something along the lines of tag. Though both bats had a very unfair advantage.

"Yes, We were surprised as well Avatar Aang… but their she is, living proof." The mechanist said with a smile. Aang's brows furrowed from his thoughts. "What about her real owner though? I mean, there aren't enough of them left for her to _Not_ belong to someone… Especially sense I met Tinly… it wouldn't surprise me if ShiShi belonged to her…" "Well you have my word that if the Lemur belongs to someone we will give her back, I will agree with Teo and his dad though… she's safest here." Zuko spoke up, a drink in his hand as he watched his beautiful daughter, he couldn't believe even after two years that she had come from him. "I know… it just worries me, she was obviously looking for someone. I just hope who ever that was is ok." Katara tugged her boyfriends hand in comfort. "I'm sure they are Aang. If Tinly can survive there have got to be others." He nodded as his eye's went back to the little girl.

Azuna had given up on the lemur's, it was unfair that they could fly right over her head. With a pout she wondered back to her new toys, immediately taking the soft Bison toy into her arms and cuddling it, her small golden eye's turned to lock on the stormy gray that were watching her. She smiled and ran over to the man, tugging on his pant's once her little feet had carried her to him. "Undle Annnnng! Up pease! Up up!" The avatar grinned then scooped the child into his arms. "You want to go up Azuna?" He laughed when her little head bobbed excitedly, arms still clutching the stuffed Bison. "Allright! Hold on to your Bison, he will protect you!" With that he grabbed his staff and created just enough breeze to float up near the very high top ceilings. "YAYE! Eeeehahaha!" Aang laughed as he did a few tricks with her safe in his arms, everyone below watched with varying degrees of smiles.

Katara got lost for a moment, her eye's unfocused as Azuna seemed to change into a different child, her mind took her far away from the fire palace. _The elegant lands of an air temple seemed to form around her out of nowhere, her heart told her it was the Southern lands, it looked nothing like it had when they had last visited the ruined place. Instead it was very much alive, there were bison and lemur darting across beautiful trees and landscape, a few other families seemed to be enjoying the day as well, but the one that held her concentration, her heart, was Aang and her daughter._

The water bender blinked, not realizing tears had formed in her eye's until she quickly caught them with her hand, grateful that no one had noticed, all eye's still on the monk and princess as he twirled them around pillars. She smiled sadly as her heart gave a painful tug. _'Will we ever get to have something like that Aang? Would you ever want that with someone like me?'_ She had not realized what she was doing as she slowly left the others, wondering out to the palace's gardens where star's reflected across the water she and Aang had trained by earlier. Her eyes were lost on the moon as her mind wondered down different paths. She finally planted herself under a tree directly next to the pond. "I'm nothing but a peasant… he could do so much better than me." She rested her head on her knees, as her eye's stared up into the silent sky.

* * *

Finally Aang dropped back to the ground, landing lightly with Azuna bursting with laughter. "Again Again!" she squealed. "No more flying for tonight. It's time for you to go to bed." Mai said before Aang could oblige the child, he reluctantly handed her back to her mother then waved goodnight with everyone else as they disappeared down the hall. "Where's Katara?" He asked with brows drawn as he looked around the banquet room. "I don't know… come to think of it, I haven't seen Toph or Teo for a while eather…" Sokka spoke up helpfully. Suki had her head leaned against his shoulder as she shrugged. "I saw her head out towards the gardens a bit ago…" He nodded a worried glint in his eye as both Lemur's jumped onto his shoulders, still chatting it up as they had been doing sense Azuna left them alone.

Zuko spoke up then, having been discussing politics with the Mechanist. "Toph and Teo went out to the theater not long ago… Something tells me that they wanted to spend some time alone…" Everyone turned shocked gazes to the Fire lord and Scientist. "Toph and Teo… went to the theater...but Toph's blind..." Sokka said with a confused look as he played with a strand of Suki's hair, she had let it grow out over the past two years now and it had grown out half way down her back. Everyone shook their heads as it took him a few more minutes to figure it out. "I can't believe Toph… that's so cute!" Suki said cheerfully as she watched with quiet amusement as her husband finally connected the dots. "OH! Holy crap! Toph and Teo... huh... I can't believe I didn't see that!" He said in amazement. Zuko nodded though he gave his friend a _Your-so-slow-sometimes_ look, "They do seem to make a nice couple." Aang just nodded in agreement as he finally won his own mental argument and headed out to find Katara.

* * *

"You know… They might figure out we didn't go to the play Toph…" "I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but it was the only excuse I could come up with…" The boy laughed and shook his head as they reclined on the roof top they had chosen as a place to relax. "Yeah… but your blind… I can't believe they didn't call you out on it the second you said it!" She grinned at him, a blush still staining her cheeks from when he had placed his hand over hers a while ago. "I don't really care at this point… I mean, this is just… I don't know, nice." Teo admired the young earth benders beautiful face again, something he had been unable to stop doing sense they had taken off.

"So why haven't you gone back to your family in so long? You said it's been over a year sense you've seen them… don't you miss home?" The girl's smile became sad as she nodded. "Yeah, I do miss them… but my parents are to controlling, they always try to cage me in and keep me away from the outside world… I can't handle that, and for now home seems to feel more like Ba Sing Se then Gaoling. What about you? Why haven't you decided to travel or anything… I mean you can pretty much glide where ever you want to go can't you?" His brows drew together as she spoke of her family, but the lines of worry changed to a soft smile as he responded. "I could… but I like being at the Temple, there's still so much to discover there… I actually want to make a trip to the other temples when I get a chance… I think that's about the most I want to travel though, I mean… maybe going to Ba Sing Se wouldn't be such a bad place to stop some time too…" Though the girl he was with couldn't see it, his face turned a bright pink.

She grinned as he squeezed her hand lightly, having picked up on his increased heart beat threw the vibrations though she didn't know if she had read it wrong or not. "Maybe I can come visit the Northern Air Temple some time too… you know… help you with some of those discoveries…" She blushed, flirting was so far out of her own norm that she was very self-conscious, unsure if he'd take her wrong or become uninterested by her slight hint. "I'd like that." Both's heart rates picked up as a blush stained their cheeks.

* * *

Something shook the branches above her head that snapped her from her thoughts and made Katara jump quickly taking a bending stance. It took her a moment to relax when she noticed that it wasn't so much someone as it was a something. Hanging on the last branch from the ground was a small bag, a note attached to it. When she lifted it she noticed that something was inside, being curious she opened it only to see a very beautifully made kimono for she assumed Azuna, and two letters. One was addressed to Zuko, but the other was to Aang. Her brows drew together as she flipped the bags lid back over to see the note attached. "Happy birthday Azuna, Love Grandma." Eyes wide she turned quickly to head back towards the Palace, only to slam face first into a hard chest.

"Katara?" Aang grunted from impact as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends panicked form. "What's wrong?" "Oh Aang!" She said in surprise, She managed to weasel out of his grasp just enough to flash him the bag. He blinked his silver eyes in shock as he took in the design. "That's an air-nomads bag…" He mumbled. She had been in such a rush to get back inside that she hadn't thought to look at the bags design. "It is?" his brows drew together. "Yes, where did you get that?""It almost fell on my head… someone had dropped it into the tree." She pointed up. "It must have been Tinly… huh? Why didn't she try to stay…" As if to answer his question something darted from the corner of his eye. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aang shouted as he took off after the black clad figures shooting out a blast of wind, but they had vanished as quickly as he had seen them.  
Katra ran over to his side by the entrance of the palace. "ASSU?" "Yeah…" Worried silver eyes gazed out at the black sky, but he didn't see anything that would resemble a glider, only the twinkling stars.

"Come on… there's a letter in here for you, and a gift for Azuna…" Aang snapped out of it as he looked back at his girlfriend, remembering why he had come out in the first place as they slowly began walking up the palace steps. "Why were you out here anyway?" She froze for a minute his question reminding her of her earlier torment, but quickly tried to play it off as she picked up her pace. "I… just wanted some fresh air…" "Katara…don't lie to me… please." His voice was pained and her shoes suddenly became very interesting as they headed for the entrance. "It's really nothing Aang… ok. I promise." His eyes only grew more worried as she spared him a weak glance, her blue gaze filled with so many emotions that his stomach went into knots. "I love you Katara…You know you can tell me anything right?" She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you too Aang, and yes I know. I'll tell you when I have everything sorted out ok? It's nothing though… " He nodded trying not to let it get to him as he wraped an arm around her waist and they walked inside.

* * *

"It's from… my mother…" Zuko said in an awed voice when Aang had passed him the letter, his mind flashing every good memory he had of his mother, her hugs, smiles, love. Slowly, tenderly he opened the note immediately recognizing his mother's elegant scrawl.

_**Zuko,**_

_**Hello my son… I'm so sorry I haven't come to you before now, Believe me when I say that I've tried.  
Your father has made it near impossible for me to even get near the palace grounds, let alone reach you.  
Know that I miss you terribly, not a day goes by that my heart doesn't ache for you and your sister.  
I want you to know that I'm so proud of you; you've done something so amazing for this nation by  
just being the kind sweet young man you are. I'm also proud of your choice in wife, Mai was always  
my favorite, and even if she was always so negative she was such a sweet child to you. She's grown  
into a beautiful mother, I wish I could hold my sweet granddaughter in my arms and admire her beauty.  
But for now I'm unable to come near any of you without putting you in more danger then your family needs.**_

_**Zuko, I know that you probably have a lot of confusion when it comes to my leaving you and  
your sister, questions like those I will hopefully be able to explain when things get better.  
All I can tell you is that I've been helping to undo what our family had wrongly done, Sense I was  
banished I've been secretly playing safe house for any Airbenders I've come across. Through the  
years that has been quite a few believe it or not. But there is a force that I cannot beat, the very  
ones that keep me from seeing you now, they are known as the, Air Secret Silencing  
Unite. These are not people to trifle with son, they are your fathers most trusted and strongest  
Allies, and have been secretly killing off the nomads sense Grandfather Sozin formed them.  
They are made up of Firebenders and Earthbenders. But extremely powerful ones, able to use  
the highest levels of their bending, and they are all monsters.**_

_**I know you are good friends with the Avatar, and I'm so proud of you for helping him, now he  
is the only one who can help his people, only he is strong enough to stop these crazed murders.  
I will send another letter when I reach our next location. I'm sorry to be so short son, but Tinly  
and myself have to be constantly moving or else they will find us. I promise we will find a way to  
you soon. Know not to underestimate your father, even in prison Ozai is still able to do many  
things that could harm you, as can your sister. When you see her tell her I love her, I intend to  
write her a letter when time permits as well. Give Azuna a kiss for me please, and enjoy the  
Kimono I hope it fits her.  
Love, Ursa**_

Zuko was in shock, he didn't know what to think of the letter but apparently his emotions did as tears spilled down his cheeks, He didn't care who saw them as his heart beat hard and fast. _'She's alive! Mothers Alive!'_ His mind continued to repeat it as everyone allowed him to have a moment to himself, Mai had returned to see her husband's tears and rushed to his side. "What's wrong Zuko?" A hint of worry colored her tone as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "My mother… she sent this, and a present for Azuna!" Mai's eye's grew wide as she noticed the Kimono that rested on his lap. It was beautiful, made in stunning spring colors that depicted a butterfly's dance across the fabric. "Your mother?" He nodded a goofy grin spreading across his face. "My mother."

* * *

_**So... lots of stuff happened... XD it was quite a random chapter, but its where my mind decided to go so you know...**_

_**Birthday wishes became the official title when I finished... I promise one day I'll have a good bit of a chapter dedicated to little Azuna, but for right now my mind just like Kataang a bit to much to explore much on other topics. I do try though =D**_

_**I feel like I should explain to you guys something,  
Don't expect updates on the weekends, I can update weekdays when I have time between my classes, I AM a fulltime collage student, and a part time worker... I work Fri-Sun then have Classes Mon-Thurs currently... soooo yeah. weekends kill me, weekdays also try too but I have more time to relax during them. =)**_

_**Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for so many awesome reviews and hits, I've had over 1000 hits! XD now if I could just get that many reviews... haha!**_

_**Ryuken First off... You freaking rock. dude seriously, you've totally boosted my confidence like epicly and I really do appreciate it. I actually intend to write a book one day, it's going to be a fiction obviously, but I've had the idea for years... just never the confidence to post it. =D It's so kind of you to say that I'm a good writer though, I mean. thank you so much! =) I'm glad that my story has been something you can get into, and I do hope you continue to read! Again thank you! =D**_

_**Kimjuni2 =D I'm glad you liked it, Thank you! and I hope you enjoy this one too. though it's not quite as long as the last one... XD**_

_**Loopy Kid Here you go dear, another one! haha I'm glad that you've enjoyed my writing. Yeah I'm trying hard to keep characters as close to the original as I can... ofcourse they will have some changes thanks to age and time. but the Core of who they are I want to keep intact. =) Let me know If I ever drift to far from that!  
I'm also glad you caught that, I've actually had a few people who didn't understand why Aang didn't do more... XD that lets me know it wasn't entirly my bad skills at depicting something... haha.**_

**_Until next chapter! =D thanks again everyone!_**

**_Surf-  
_**


	10. Chapter 10 Promises Made

**Chapter 10. Promises Made**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that we haven't been bothered…" Katara commented quietly as she and Aang walked hand in hand threw the crowded streets towards a restaurant they had both agreed on, people continually pointed and whispered about seeing the Avatar but none had tried to approach him as they had in the past, it was both relaxing and an unnerving experience for the two master benders, who were trying to just enjoy their last day to relax together. The gang would be leaving from the Fire Nation tomorrow morning, they had all the information they needed with Tinly's letter to try and find a place where they could meet up with her, and it had pretty much become a race against the clock for the air bending woman's life, not to mention for Zuko's mother. Now that the Avatar knew of his people still being alive, the ASSU had full intentions of stopping him from helping them. Aang knew from his fellow Air nomad's words that the Secret force had been looking for the fifth air settlement for years, and after all the recent failed attempts of trying to reach the avatar, the ASSU were quickly zeroing in on the Air nations last remaining hope for survival's location. However stressing all of this information was, the gang had decided to all enjoy this last day before they had to begin this new mission, knowing full well that they wouldn't get another real chance for a long time.

"I think they are getting used to seeing me now… Besides, I'd like to think they have respect for my girlfriend and I while were out on a very obvious date." He gave her his trade mark grin while squeezing her hand lightly. "I guess that could be the case, but It still doesn't stop the glares I get from other girls… it makes me want to water-whip them…" she returned the gesture to a group of females across the street from them, all of which were looking at her with varying levels of disgust. Aang responded to her tension, and those other women, by pulling her close against him and kissing her, not a light peck in the slightest either. "Well, you'd think they would be used to _that_ over anything else… I mean, I've never been with another girl… nor would I want to be." She smiled a little light headed from his very public display of affection for her as they resumed walking. "Really? You'd never want to be with anyone else?…" Her voice held more hope in it then she would have liked. He looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Katara… seriously… I've been in love with you sense the day you released me from that iceberg. What makes you think I'd change my mind?" She gave a weak grin while her eye's found the ground suddenly very interesting, as they stood outside the place they were going to eat. "I don't know… maybe realizing you were the avatar and could have anyone you wanted… I mean, I'm just a peasant… hardly anything spec-" She was silenced by his strong but gentle lips against hers, He fisted the back of her new outfit as he pulled her tightly against him, giving her no chance to back away from him. "-Never. Think like that. Again. You are everything to me." He said breathlessly when she finally released his mouth from her own desperate need.

Tears glittered in her blue eyes as she hugged him. "Ok…" her voice was whispered, and husky from all the emotions that seemed like they wanted to overpower her. It took them a few minutes to gain composure during which he said. "Besides, you aren't a peasant, last I checked your father was the chief of the southern water tribe… that kind of makes you a princess, don't you agree?" Katara laughed with a light blush. "I guess… " Truthfully she hadn't considered ever being royalty, having grown up in a very small place that she had yet to even go back to sense right after Ozai's defeat, she always just felt like a normal person doing what she could to help her fellow water tribesmen.

They both finally managed to relax enough that they could comfortably enter the restaurant, doing so caused their current thoughts to be momentarily ceased as people immediately began speaking to them. "Avatar Aang! What a pleasure to have you here. How may I help you on such a fine day?" "A table for two please?" He asked kindly to the store owner whom had seen them coming in and taken the place of the normal hostess. "Yes sir, right this way…" Katara rolled her eyes in amusement when they were seated in a private booth by the window, it never failed. Where ever they went, if Aang was noticed they would be treated like royalty. "You know… sometimes I'm glad you're the Avatar…" he snorted in amusement as the waiter approached them, then left quickly with their orders, as if his job had been threatened if he disrupted the Avatar's visit in any way. "I guess it's not so bad… it's still weird to me though, I mean… I grew up a monk, to be treated like I'm some kind of king is just not something I think I'll ever get used to…"

She laughed, tracing random designs on his hand as they rested them up on top of the table. "That's not a bad thing Aang, You're humble. That's defiantly something I've always been grateful for." He smiled just happy to be in this moment with whom he considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world. His mind began drifting towards the engagement pendant he had still nestled in his robes. "Katara…" He asked suddenly nervous, a blush crossing his pale cheeks as he debated on if he would do it now. "Yes Aang?" She felt his anxiety levels rise, and stroked his hand calmly."When we get everything sorted out with the other Airbenders, and the ASSU…" he paused, being unable to go exactly where he wanted at the moment, his throat seeming to close, so after a deliberate moment of silence he redirected his words just slightly. "Where do you want to live? I mean… you've stayed with me for the past few years, and I guess you could say we've lived in Ba Sing Se… but I mean, Sokka and Suki will have to stop traveling with us soon… and well, I was thinking… I mean, I know I'm a nomad by nature and all but… and this is just a thought, not saying you can't go with your brother either…I guess what I'm saying is… it would be nice to have a permanent home…for us… I mean, if you wanted to that is…"

Katara blinked, she knew that wasn't all that Aang was trying to ask. She had known him to long not to know when he was struggling with something, however the question she thought he might be wanting to ask was something she wasn't sure was a figment of her imagination or not yet, and frankly she was to terrified at the moment by the possibilities to find out. "Well, I want to go where ever you do… I know Sokka and Suki want to settle down soon, but I'm not with them. I'm with you." He couldn't stop the smile that shot from ear to ear as his heart rate picked up tenfold. "Really? You still want to be with me?" She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand, not sure how he could possibly think otherwise. "Of course Aang…-" Her mind went back to the vision she had seen the night before, being at the Southern air temple, even in her heart she knew it was right. "Why don't we go back to the Southern Temple… that was your childhood home after all… and I'm sure the other Air nomads will want to stay near you for a while, if anything it will be a good place to rebuild your nation. And will be a nice place to um… start… a family..."

Aang didn't miss the blush that covered his best friend's cheeks, though he could tell he had one forming of his own from the quickly becoming awkward conversation. "A family… would be… nice." He stumbled a bit when he said that out loud, having not meant to. "I mean… that temple isn't the largest, but I'm pretty sure the nomads left aren't very many…I mean, your right, it would be a good place to rebuild. I like that idea-"The waiter brought their food unknowingly sparing the young couple a few moments to regain their composure, they returned thank you's with him before he left again, clearly still nervous to be in the Avatars presence. "Maybe we could ask Sokka and Suki if they would like to live their too… and even Toph might like it. Especially sense she's talking to Teo now…" Katara couldn't get the blush to leave so she just sucked it up and started to eat, slowly relaxing at the thought of her brother and sister-in-law living with them still. "I think that would be really cool if they agreed… Toph could help us re-build it too. Make it more comfortable to house families…" _'Again I had to say family, why did I have to say that?'_ She decided it was time to shut up as the blush reached all the way down her neck. "This food is wonderful…" Aang nodded both amused and grateful for the conversation change, a small smile playing at his lips. _'She wants to have a family with me… '_

His heart danced with the thoughts of Katara and his children as the words sang throughout his mind, out of the blue a thought hit him. "We need to visit the Southern Water Tribe…" He nearly choked on his own food as he realized he had said that out loud. "Why…?" "Oh um…I don't know… maybe to just check on it… we haven't been there in so long…" She let it slide, not sure at this moment she _wanted_ to know what was on her boyfriends mind.  


* * *

  
"Sokka really?" "Yes Suki! It matches my sword sheath and belt perfectly!" Sokka's wife rolled her eyes as she watched him pay for yet another bag, having left the other one at the western air temple, or so he claimed. "Sokka… you really do worry me some days." "Aww, but you still love me!" He gave her an over-the-top grin before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She laughed. "Yeah, I guess I kind of have to at this point… I mean you know…" He glared at her playfully as she patted her rounded stomach for emphasis. "Oh I see how it is!"

"Sokka… did you seriously get _Another_ bag? What happened to the last four you've had in the past year?" Toph strolled up to the couple, Teo rolling beside her laughing a bit, He had heard stories of the water tribesmen's obsession with shopping, and more so with owning bags that matched his outfits. "So what if I did?" His argument died when he took in the details of his earth bending friend. She had a cheerful glow about her that he could have sworn he'd never seen before. He was going to comment but Suki nudged him in the ribs, knowing full well what he was about to say and not wanting to embarrass the younger girl.

"I like your outfit Toph, I knew it was a keeper! And why don't you ever wear your hair down like that? It looks beautiful." the girl in question blushed as she crossed her arms in a happier than normal way. "Thanks Suki, I guess it's ok. And I'm only wearing my hair down because we're not doing anything that will make it annoying, don't get used to it." "But she's right Toph, you look very pretty." Teo piped up with a grin as he took a small amount of amusement in seeing her pale cheeks turn pink. "So what else do we all need to get before we leave?" The earth bender decided a topic change was necessary as she walked along side her friends down the strip of stores. "Well, Aang mentioned we should get supplies to last for a few weeks, so I guess we need to get more food… ""Where did he say we were headed anyway?" Suki questioned while rubbing a spot on her stomach where her child had kicked affectionately.

"I think he said we were going to try to hit Omashu, and if nothing useful turned up we were going to try the eastern air temple… I don't know after that" Sokka said thoughtfully as he pulled out his atlas that he had gotten a few years ago. "If I'm right we will be traveling for the rest of the summer, though this means were probably going to miss the Summer solstice meetings, I wonder if the nations will be upset about that?" He added offhandedly, Toph furrowed her brows. "I remember last year how pissed the Earth king was when we didn't get Aang on time to the Spring meeting. That could be a problem." "Why? Where's this meeting going to be anyway?" Teo asked as everyone else sighed. "The Northern water Tribes hosting it this season, it used to be only held in the Fire nation before the war, as the Winter Solstice is usually the North's responsibility. But no one trusts them enough yet to have all of the officials be there that are needed to attend." Suki said. "Boy wont it be nice when they finally trust the Fire nation again? It's been a huge issue with Zuko for the past three years. He doesn't understand why they still won't allow him to properly host the meeting. And Aang's been unable to make much leeway in the process… hopefully within the next few years things will be better." Sokka spoke up again before being thoroughly distracted by a weapons store. "Here we go again…" Suki smacked her forehead with her hand as her husband disappeared from sight.

"Why is this meeting such a big deal?" The young man in the wheelchair asked offhandedly as he and the rest of them had followed Sokka into the store and watched him prance around with random weapons. "Well, aside from all the normal meetings that are held, the Solstice and Equinox meetings are an annual agreement of power change." Toph said while flicking a strand of her hair from tickling her nose. "I guess it more of a recognizing that one season's power has faded and another has strengthened type of thing… all of the kings and heavy officials show up for their designated element and then discuss everything that's been happening in their areas and what huge things can be done to better the world." "Oh I see… why is it so important that Aang be there?" Sokka popped out of the store and answered, as if he had been there listening the whole time. "Its one of the few meetings that the avatar is actually _required_ to attend, well for the most part. That and he is the only at least known, living Air nomad to represent his race… it's really, a big huge waste of time if you want to know the truth, but officials are weird with what they consider important." He shrugged as they continued walking towards the food section of the markets. "I guess they will just have to get over it this summer… With what you've said Sokka, we will be somewhere in the earth kingdom during the meetings, nowhere close to that frozen waste land!" Toph said cheerfully, she detested the ice and snow that made up the North and South pole, preferring to stay in _Warmer_ climates that didn't require shoes to survive.

"Yeah… I guess they can just yell at us all for it when the Fall Equinox meeting comes… Hopefully by then some of what were dealing with will be sorted out, either that or Suki's and My child will be born." "Oh I see how it is Snoozles! You don't mind the trouble we will all be in, because you're planning on skipping the meeting anyway! Cheater!" "Wait? I thought you said the Avatar had to attend these meetings, why do all of you go?" Suki smiled to Teo as Sokka and Toph slipped into their own world of bickering. "Well, He is the Avatar, but he needed others to stand in as representatives for his people. Us all being the closest thing he has to family agreed to take those positions… so technically all of us are Air Nation now. Sort of… you get the point." Teo nodded his understanding. They all then parted to hunt for proper food supplies, promising to meet back up within the hour.

* * *

Zuko waved in greeting as everyone slowly trickled back into the palace grounds. He was out in the front gardens with Azuna playing with some of her new toys, Shishi and Momo were giving one another extensive grooming sessions nearby, both totally oblivious to anything around them. Aang and Katara were the first ones back, the Air bender immediately took in the site of his obviously attached lemur friends with a soft smile, he nudged Katara who was talking with Zuko and she too looked over to see the cute little creatures. "Aw, they really like each other!" "Yeah, it looks like Momo's got a girlfriend!" at his name the small bat poked his big ears up and eyed his long time friend, making a few excited sounds as he pulled ShiShi close to him. She let out a soft purr that had everyone chuckling.

"Aang, if you want to leave Momo here, I don't mind keeping him too." Zuko said off handedly as he helped his daughter dig a hole, she seemed oblivious to what was going on around her, that is until she heard Sokka's voice. "Untl SokSok!" She squealed as she took off faster than anyone thought her little legs could take her. "Hey you! How's my favorite niece today?" They heard the Water tribe warrior say before he and Suki came around the corner, Azuna in his arms. "Oh Sokka… you got another bag?" Katara commented, making Aang laugh as he noticed the deep burgundy colored satchel too. "What's everyone's problem with me getting a new bag! Zeesh! I lost my old one at the western air temple ok?" everyone present just shook their heads. Azuna giggled at her Uncles obvious discomfort. "SokSok Funneh!" The man looked down at the little angel in his arms with a wicked grin. "Oh, you think I'm funny Azuna?" her golden eyes widened in mock fright just before she was overcome with laughter as Sokka's fingers found her ticklish spots.

"Hey! That's enough Sokka, let the poor fire brat catch her breath!" Toph shouted as she and Teo rounded the corner as well, she quickly stole the child from her tickle attacker, receiving a hug from tiny arms in gratitude. "Tank ou An ToffToff! Tank ouuu!" She kissed her favorite Aunts cheek, much to the young woman's surprised delight. "You're welcome brat!" She grinned down at the girl. "What I don't understand though is, why didn't you just fire bend him? We all know you can do it!" "Toph!" Zuko shouted, "What?" "She's too young to fire bend!" "Yeah right! You all saw how she got me last year!" "Yeah, that's just because she's advanced for her age… most kids don't start showing that their fire benders until about five." "Oh… well she can, so again, I don't see the problem." The toddlers father shook his head giving up. "Well sense you are all back now, dinner's going to be ready soon, I thought it would be nice to have one more real meal with everyone before you take off." "Oh that sounds like a great Idea, but it's still early?""I figured you would all want to go to bed early so yeah… I can tell the cooks to wait though if-""Oh no! that's fine, your right I'm sure everyone wants a good night's rest anyway!" Aang interrupted cheerfully.

* * *

"Well isn't this depressing…" Mai said with a small smile as everyone sat down to eat. "Yeah, but hopefully it won't be so long before we all see each other again." Aang grinned back, taking a piece of bread to munch on. "Well the summer solstice will be coming up… you're going to be there aren't you?" Zuko asked in between bites. "Um… well." "No Zuko, we probably won't be…" Sokka answered for Aang, already having discussed this earlier. "What! Aang, Your going to leave me alone with all the other nations?" The Fire Lord halfheartedly complained. He had been there last night when Aang finally read the letter he had received from Tinly. He was aware that it would probably be fall by the time he saw his friends again. "I'm sorry Zuko… but right now, My people's safety and survival mean more to me then dealing with politics… but, could you keep an ear out for me? Incase anything interesting is said?" He grinned when his friend nodded in conformation. "I understand, and your right. You're the only chance my mother has of surviving this as well…" This quieted everyone for a moment as they thought over the situation fully.

"Don't worry Zuko, we'll get your mom back for you." Katara finally said, her voice gentle as she helped feed bits and pieces of food to Azuna. "Good, because it would be nice to have him complain about something _else_ besides his mother for a change…" Mai added, her husband smiled as he understood what she meant. She had been in a much better mood sense they figured out why the attempt on their daughters life had been about, it didn't make things better, but understanding the _whys_ of a situation like that had a way of putting their minds at ease. "Yeah, and if luck has it we can have all the air benders that are still alive, safely out in the open again!" Sokka said before shoving another piece of goose chicken into his mouth. Aang finally looked away from watching Katara, having been picturing her with their own child, to look at his meat obsessed friend. "That would be nice… Speaking of, Katara and I were talking about a place to stay… I was wondering, have you and Suki figured out where you want to raise your baby?"

This caught the young couple off guard, but Sokka quickly relaxed a grin covering his face. "Well we've talked a little about it, I was actually going to ask you first Aang but… What do you think about living at one of the temples?" This made both the boys sister and her boyfriend laugh. "That's exactly what we were thinking… the Southern temple to be exact." The avatar said as he watched Sokka exchange a happy glance at Suki. "Then it's settled, that's where we want to live… It just seems logical, being not far from the Southern Water tribe, but far enough away from other places that we won't have to worry about attacks." Aang nodded in agreement. "That's what Katara and I thought, not to mention it's not easy to reach the Southern Temple, and by the time someone did one of us would know it." "What about Me twinkletoes?" The boy in question gave a sheepish smile, not even worried that it was missed on his friend. "Well, that was my second question. Toph would you want to stay with us there too? Teo you could come if he wanted, I mean you're already traveling with us now… but it's up to both of you." Teo nodded. "I'll have to go visit my father from time to time but I don't see why not, I've wanted to explore the other temples for a while now anyway!"

He blushed as he left unspoken that it would be nice to spend that much more time with Toph. She was also fighting the heat building up around her cheeks, her heart rate beating like a humming birds wings as she remembered that Teo would be traveling with them for now. "Yeah, I don't mind I guess…" She finally said, trying to stay just as nonchalant as ever. "Well, the Southern temple isn't too far from us I guess… maybe once things settle down it will be easier to visit then?" Zuko asked, he had hoped that they would of chosen the western temple, being so much closer to him and his family. But he understood why it would be the Southern that they'd prefer. They had desert passed out and the conversations slowly began drifting to random things that had happened in each individual's day, everyone just enjoying one another's presence as they all fought the knowledge that tomorrow they would be once again on another important mission, and that they'd be leaving a part of their rag-tag family behind.

* * *

Aang sat up against the head board of his bed, fire bending just enough light to read over the letter again, wanting to make sure that he was able to follow her instructions perfectly so that they'd have a better chance. 

_Avatar Aang,_

I know that we haven't exactly gotten to get to know one another, but I wanted to tell you that Ursa and myself are leaving. We've been hiding here to long and things have become… complicated, not to mention near impossible when it comes to reaching you. The ASSU have been tracking me a lot better than usual lately and it's starting to scare me, so we will have to meet at another time.  
Aang I want you to know, we are not the last of our race. But there aren't very many of us left, when I left the Kai Temple with my best friends it was because my own parents along with theirs and several others hadn't returned.

You see,We had gotten word from one of the few who knew how to reach us about your return, it was such good news that a lot of the nomads whom were older and could hardly take being contained as it was took off to find you. No one ever returned or was heard from again, eventually Master Gen' Tow began organizing search parties for you. We knew what had happened to the others, we've always known what usually happens to the ones we never hear from again. The A.S.S.U has been hunting for our kind sense Sozin massacred our people during your youth. After the first fifty or so years our people decided it was safest to just stay at the sacred hidden temple.

Of course your well aware of our nature, it wasn't easy and through the years many couldn't handle it and attempted to return to the normal world to be free as the wind. There are a few families who have succeeded at this, three to be exact. All of which have been so careful about what they do and if and when they bend that it's almost as if that life became more of a prison then the Kai Temple. After you were returned to this world we became over excited, unfortunately that was what has cost so many lives, and what's worse you never heard a peep of it until a bit ago. That should tell you right now just how powerful the A.S.S.U are. Be careful Aang, sure you're the avatar. But there are a lot of them and each one has a special ability that sets them apart from the rest.

Now, Ursa and myself are planning to head to Omashu, it's somewhere we haven't rotated too in a while and should be safe to hide in for a short time. I ask that you come to us, but know that they will probably be following your sky bison, and unless you're quick we will head towards the eastern temple. If you miss us there I will do my best to leave clues of our next location. Please Avatar, I have a younger brother I haven't seen in three years, where all that's left of my family line and I'm so scared he will try to find me if we don't get word to him soon. What's worse is that the A.S.S.U has a general location of where the Kai City is… If they find it… it will be easy to destroy. All that's left are younger generations who are still fighting to become masters, and the three High Monks, Master Gen' Tow. Master Sona 'Li, and Master Talan. There are no others, everyone else has been killed including my two best friends whom along with myself were the last of our generation whom had fully mastered air bending. If the sacred lands of Kai are found our race is doomed.  
I have faith in you Avatar Aang, You and your friends will be able to save us. I know you will.  
May the right wind guide you, May your skies be clear.

-Tinly

Aang smiled as he looked over the last line, "May the breezes protect you, Until we meet again, Fly Free my friend." He finished the old saying, remembering well how common a phrase that had been with his people growing up. It had been so long sense he had heard it now that his eye's misted over. Finally he pulled himself out of his memories and rolled the small note up sticking it back into his bag, before curling up in bed and letting sleep take him."I'll find a way to help you Tinly. I promise."  
=============================

* * *

**Ok folks. here's chapter 10. =D that was for some reason not easy to get out... I kept getting distracted by IRL the hole time but here you go.**

**Also. HOLY CRAP I HAVE 21 REVIEWS! 8D that makes me epicly excited! that means people like my story! So again thank you to everyone who's still reading =D**

**Loopy Kid: I hope that this will satisfy my small -lets-pretend-it-didn't-happen- mistake XD lol I corrected the Peasant comment in a way that flowed with the story... I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me more then a day or so, I'll start working on 11 tomorrow but I can't make promises for getting one out during the weekends Promise one will be out Tuesday at the latest, monday to sunday night at the earliest =) again never feel bad for pointing things like that out to me. I appreciate that! 83**

**Kimjuni2: =D that makes me happy to hear, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**hyperpotterprincess: You just made me all giddy, thank you! I'm glad you think so and I promise to keep em' coming! Thank you for your review!**

**Thank you everyone as always for your reviews or even just reading the story. It means alot to me that people find this crazy imagination of mine to their liking! I'll have 11 up by Sunday at the earliest and tuesday at the latest ;D**

**Until next time!  
Surf-  
**


	11. Not chapter 11 but an apology note D

I'm so sorry everyone, this isn't chapter 11. But I WILL have chapter eleven up soon, it's almost finished. I've been stressed with tests and work and family drama. Forgive me I promise I'll have it out soon!

I love the reviews I've received as well! thank you so much for reading! I promise I'll not let everyone down, and sorry that It's taken so long! -heart-

Surf-


	12. Chapter 11 Where too now?

**_Please read the notes at the bottom =) thanks!_**

**Chapter 11 Where too Next**

**

* * *

**

Heavy foot falls echoed throughout the court yard where the young Fire lord and his family were still standing having just seen off their dearest friends. "Avatar! Fire Lord!" Shouted a man in a red and white uniform, the symbol for a Fire Nation doctor embroidered on the sleeves, He stopped infront of Zuko, struggling to catch his breath as the Fire lord stepped protectively in front of his small family on instinct, guards were standing alert nearby, obviously uneasy with the strange man so near. "What is it Dr. Hymono?" "Fire… lord! Terrible news!-"He stopped to suck in a few more breaths, putting Zuko's patience to the test. "Princess Azula… Where's the Ava-""-What of Azula?" Golden eye's were blazing, his voice caused Azuna to whimper as Mai rubbed soft circles on her daughters back while she stared blankly at her husband's tightly wound robed back.

"-She's gone M'lord.""**WHAT**!" his heart gripped with dread as the young Father allowed his mind to mule over his sister escaping, and _what_ kind of trouble she was going to cause. "I had you put her in the most secure locations, You yourself, the best doctor in the Fire nation to look after her! Full 24 hour guard, Constant surveillance, and she's **gone**?" "Y-Y-Yes Sir…" He turned his back to everyone present as he stared up at the sky with a scowl, fire shot out of his's hands which terrified the poor doctor even more and made a high pitched whine leave little Azuna. "W-we tried everything… she just… d-disappeared!" Mai put a firm hand on her husband's shoulder before he could say or do anything else. "Zuko…" The word was said with more emotion then she usually used, worry filling her heart as she knew it filled his. "Mama… whas wrong?" Azuna said softly, very much aware of her parents discomfort as she looked wearily at the man in the white coat who was kneeling on the ground shaking, small golden eye's filled with fear of the unknown. "Its nothing Azuna…" Her mother said unhelpfully, "Find her Hymono. Find her as quickly as you can. **Guards** I want everyone on this, It's a Classified Black Ribbon order. Go, **Now!**" He got mixed replies as a good portion of their guard left, Dr. Hymono in tow, while the others risked being burned for staying to guard the royal family.

Golden eye's looked unhappily at the sky. "It's too late to call them back now Zuko…" "I know Mai…" Azuna patted her daddy's shoulder as he wrapped her and her mother in his arms. "Is s'ok Daddy! Maybe Aun Azula jus' gots lonely an wans to play wit us?" a shiver went down his spine as he pulled the two most important people in his life closer to him, grudgingly admitting that his daughter was quicker at catching on then both him and his wife thought. "For our sakes Azuna, I hope that's not the case…." Mai said in response as she pressed her forehead against her daughter's soft dark hair while drinking in the comfort that came from those small arms and the larger ones that held all she deemed important in there touch.

* * *

"Ahh, this feels so good!" Aang said happily as he relaxed against Appa's fur, hands under his head. "Yeah, I never realized how much I loved the breezes." Toph added much to everyone awakes surprise. "Wait? But you hate flying!" Sokka said as he rubbed his eye's in an attempt to wake up more. "Yeah I do! But it's so freaking hot in the Fire nation!" Teo nodded in agreement as he held her hand gently in his own. "It's not the same as gliding but I can see how You guys like it so much, I could get used to this…" Appa gave a rumble of appreciation and agreement, then made a lower sound like a question. "I know buddy, I'm sorry I didn't come see you as much as I should have… "The large creature made another sound and Aang sighed."Momo met a girl! I know it's not the same without him, but I didn't want to make him leave her." A huge sigh left the creature. "Hey maybe when we save Tinly she can tell us if there are any Sky Bison left? You'd like that wouldn't you?" The bison rumbled a happy sound to which the avatar stroked his hand through Appa's fur in a comforting gesture.

"I don't care how many years we've been traveling together, Aang… I still don't know how you understand him like that." Sokka said with a side glance, one hand gently rubbing Suki's stomach as she slept with her head in his lap. "I don't know how I do it either Sokka, but I do…" Steal gray eye's drifted down the saddle as he sat up onto his elbows, until they rested on the soft face he had been seeking. Her eyes were closed as she slept curled against the area closest to him, his heart skipped a beat as he just allowed himself to enjoy her tender features for a moment in the early morning light. "It's still weird though…" Sokka spoke up again a few minutes later, his eyes closed as he lost the fight to keep them open. Aang gave a soft chuckle as he took in his rag-tag family, all of which were in varying states of sleep as the sun slowly began peaking above the horizon. Despite their attempts none of them had gotten to bed early the night before. But he didn't mind this, it was moments like this that reminded him just how much each one of them meant to him.

* * *

"So what do we do if they're not in Omashu?" Suki questioned as she and everyone else minus Aang who sat at Appa's reigns, peaked over Sokka's shoulder at their map. "Well, Aang's the one that's gotta decide that, But I defiantly think we need to stop in one more fire nation city before we can make that trip across the water…" At this Sokka looked up with questioning blue eyes that locked onto the blue arrow line at the back of Aang's head. "Well, Appa will need to rest for a bit, sense we are going to cross the sea…" The monk looked out at the water below them contemplatively, already he could see the slowly growing mass of land that would be their last possible stopping point before they left the Inlet and hit the actual sea. "Ok… Appa lets land on the other side of this island where that one town was we hit a year ago…" He got a chorus of cheers at this. "Good, let's eat in the village and not use our supplies just yet." Katara said as she ran a comb through her hair, pulling it back into an intricate braid.

"Oh great… are you telling me were not hitting any more islands Twinkletoes!" he smiled as he turned to address his blind friend. "Nope. We're going to fly all night… Appa will be able to handle it so long as we let him rest once we reach the earth kingdom tomorrow afternoon." Katara piped in, "It should be perfect timing…-" Her brother quickly followed totally interrupting his sister in the process, to which she gave a nasty glare. "Yeah, by flying over the ocean like this it's going to make it harder for the ASSU to follow our trail, that should make it easier for us to find Zuko's Mom and Tinly in Omashu before they have to run again…" Toph moaned before mumbling several complaints about how much she hated flying. Tao worried his brows as he looked over to Sakka. "Why would they run before we get to them?" Aang was the one to answer first. "Tinly said that the ASSU were powerful, even for me as the Avatar… I think the only way they will be able to stop running is if we can get to them before the ASSU can stop us…" Sokka nodded his head, though the Air bender seemed to question the situation as well."She has a very good strategy Aang, think about it… Lady Ursa might be a fire bender herself but she can't get away as easily as Tinly could if things got ugly before we could safely meet them. And she won't leave the one who saved her just to get her own safty…" Aang nodded his head as Suki spoke up.

"Oh man, this will get tricky… so we have to find a way to meet them quietly… before the ASSU can figure out where they are…without contacting them in any way to tip the bastards off before hand…" Everyone noted mentally that she was in one of her pregnant lady pissed off moods by the tone of her voice. "Right…" Sokka said cautiously. "Haha!" Toph started laughing, the sound sarcastic more so then actual amusement as everyone turned worried eye's on her. "Oh man…" all she got were raised eyebrows for a reply, which was obviously unseen to her. "Did you all miss this?" the earthbender said as she wiped a errant tear from her eye. "Miss what?" Suki said slightly more irritated then before at having been interrupted. "This time tomorrow, Will be in Gaoling!" Everyone groaned, they all remembered what happened the _last_ time they had visited Toph's home town. It wasn't a memory anyone enjoyed. "What happened in Gaoling?" Teo asked mildly as everyone's features seemed to take on a paler tone then before.

"Aang… can't we skip that place?" Suki asked going from anger to worry in her mood swing. "I don't think Appa will be able to…" His voice was pained and nervous as he focused his eyes on the land mass below them. Toph felt a nudge in her shoulder as Teo tried to get her attention. "Huh?" She asked seemingly subdued. "What happened in Gaoling?" He questioned quietly. "My parents sent out every bounty hunter they could find to catch the Avatar and either kill him or jail him for kidnapping me _again_…" The boy's eye's shot up in alert as he whispered quieter than before pulling himself close to her ear in the process. "He kidnapped you?" She rolled her eyes as a small smile slid across her lips, a deep bubble of unknown feelings swelled up with the touch of just his breath on her skin. "No… I left on my own, but because I've traveled with him and trained him they assume he took me against my will… they want to believe anything that keeps me their small helpless little girl in their minds…" the only response he could muster was. "Oh…" He chewed his bottom lip in worry. "I take it you guys didn't leave on the best terms then?" Toph chuckled as her eyes looked unseeingly out towards the sky. "You could say that…"

"Yeah! How about they tried to _Kill_ us!" Sokka suddenly added, Teo hadn't realized that the entire group had been listening, despite his attempts at being quiet. His cheeks turned a few shades of pink. "Don't worry guys, we will just camp out in the woods… no one will even know were in town…" Aang said with mock hope, His eyes lit up for real, as Katara climbed over the saddle to cuddle up against him. "That will be perfect, then we can fly straight to the mountains and then to Omashu." She said with a soft smile as she gave her boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek. He grinned as one of his arms slipped around her waist, more for personal desire then protection. "Hey, why don't we have King Boomy help us?" Suki said as she rummaged through one of her own bags for something to snack on. "You know, that's not a bad idea at all… but what if that draws too much attention?" her husband added as he dutifully sharpened his boomerang. Toph finally added. "It's like Suki said, this is going to be tricky." She shot a grin in the direction of the pregnant woman, knowing full well that Suki had thought she had ignored her earlier

* * *

"Oh how I love fire flakes!" Sokka said dreamily, he lounged contently on the ground, his head in his wife's lap as she leaned up against a rock near where Appa rested. She rolled her eyes but kept playing with his hair that had yet to be tied up for the day. Toph and Teo were still in the town while Aang and Katara were just within eye shot as they surfed on bended ice against the huge waves. "You know regardless of if we get to Tinly or not we will have to get to the Southern Temple in a few months right…" Suki asked quietly, her eyes locked on her sister-in-law and she assumed would one day be brother-in-laws forms as they both disappeared beneath a wave's barrel. "Yeah I know… Katara already talked with me about it earlier…" "She did?" "Yeah, She promised that she'd stay to help deliver our baby… That and something about wanting to get things fixed up there…" His wife smiled as a tiny foot pressed against her growing abdomen. Sakka instinctually placed a hand there, his own features mimicking hers.

They stayed like that for a while before she spoke up again. "I've been thinking… about names…" "Suki… didn't we agree to wait until the baby was born? That way we didn't end up fighting like last time!" She shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, but I wanted to have a few in mind… like one if it's a boy and one if it's a girl… I was thinking Saorise for a girl…" He opened his blue eyes skeptically looking up into her green. "Freedom? Ok… I can see that…but what if it's a boy?" She smiled sheepishly. "I'm still working on that… I want it to be something with meaning." He nodded as his eyes drifted to her rounded belly where his hand had been a few minutes before. "Kaito..." Suki drew her brows together defensively. "That name means Water or Ocean… What if he's not a water bender?" "That's not why I picked the name…" he said understandingly, than his voice softened."It was my great grandfather's name…"

He smiled gently as he drew circles on her stomach, her features relaxed as she watched him. "Oh… well then I like it… I never thought of that… I guess we could name a girl after one of my own ancestors… Emi…" He nodded. "Beautiful view, not bad… What about Ismau?" She scrunched up her nose in the adorable way he loved. "No… I don't like that one…" "Aww why not! It means strong! Ok ok… what about…Masaru…" She laughed. "Your only picking boy names!" "So! Your only picking girls!" he mocked back with a playful air.

* * *

Katara laughed as she watched Aang fail at an attempt to flip with the waves curl, then wasted no time in zipping past him only to accurately execute what he had been trying to do and then surfed out of the tunnel. The avatar grinned wide as he proudly watched her before climbing back onto his ice board and bending the waves to move him again. He quickly passed her as she shredded against her own wave, she rolled her eyes before trying to catch up. As he manipulated the waves mass to grow bigger, soon they were riding side by side both half concentrating on the skill it took to make the water so big, and half on shooting smiles and small water balls at one another. Before either of them new it the wave was well into twenty feet as they skillfully arched the water into a perfect curl as a team.

Aang gave his girlfriend a very devious look that lasted just long enough for her to get nervous before he sprang from his ice to hers and knocked them both into the water. The wave crashed hard against them as they lost control of it, and sent them tumbling deeper before it slowly reached the shore line and dissipated. At first Katara panicked but before that could reach any measure of action Aang had pulled air from the water and circled them both into it effortlessly. "Aang! That was dangerous!" He laughed as she smacked his bare chest halfheartedly. "No way! Do you think I'd ever put you in real danger Katara? I had that under control." She shook her head in mock surrender. "I guess I just forget how powerful you are sometimes…" She laughed a bit and he smiled while rubbing circles on her back where his hands held her securely against him. They were suspended in his air bubble, it remained deep in the ocean where he held it. He looked down into her blue eyes with a soft smile as he was reminded once again of how beautiful she was, This thought pattern slowly heated up as he realized this small moment of opportunity that they had.

It didn't take Katara long to pick up on the heightened feeling that began filling them both, the fire that always filled her stomach when he touched her ignited as her body reacted instinctually to his hands, which had gone from comforting to enticing as while one held her against him, the other would trace down her sides before sliding slowly up her back to give the other hand a chance to move and play against her skin. She let herself go for a moment; her lips found the sensitive part of his neck as she began toying with it, letting her tong dart out to taste the salty ocean that still clung to his flesh as her teeth nipped up the trail she had just licked. He let out a low sigh as her mouth slowly reached his. The second her lips touched his he took control, suckling her top lip then the bottom before expertly sliding his tong to meet hers.

As they kissed his subconscious began slowly letting their personal air bubble rise until finally they broke it off as the surface crashed to meet them. "How'd we get up here?" Katara asked with a breathless voice. Aang shrugged as he mentally thanked his subconscious for stopping them before anyone would notice their disappearance. Again that devious light filled his eyes. "Um… Aang… what are you-EEEAHHH!" She screamed playfully as he had created a huge wave that splashed her, and began surfing again. She laughed before joining him as they rode one last curl to the shore.

* * *

Toph shouted out the soaking wet couples approach before anyone could see them with a bit of pride. "I can see you guys in sand now!" She said in triumph, having worked hard for the past few years to be able to do so. "Nice job Toph! You really are the best earth bender alive!" Aang said cheerfully as he walked hand-in-hand with his beloved. Katara shivered then realized she had yet to bend the water off of herself, it took her less than two minutes to have both her and Aang water-free. "Hey Aang…?" Sokka asked with a strangely irritated air, Suki glanced at the air bender in question to see what caused her husband's ire, then quickly covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. This made the avatar nervous. "Yeah Sokka?" He tried not to sound how he felt as he helped Teo into Appa's saddle, while avoiding the older man's gaze along with the younger one in the wheel-chair who was outright laughing. "What's that on your neck?"

Katara shot up from the bags she had began packing, her cheeks stained red as she glared at her brother in a shut-up-were-old-enough-to-kiss-like-that kind of way. Though the warrior completely missed her look, and instead narrowed his ice blue eyes on the younger man. "Whats on Aang's neck?" Toph asked innocently, for once actually lost. "I um…" The avatar looked over to his girlfriend with a helpless-help-me glance, not knowing for sure what was on his neck but figuring it had something to do with her kissing it earlier. She mouthed a _'I'm sorry'_ as her brother yanked her boyfriend up by his robes. "I know that I told you I approved of you being with my Sister Aang! But I Don't approve of seeing _**Proof**_ of your relationship like _That_!" He hissed as he pointed his finger at the red and slightly bruised spot on Aang's neck. After saying this Sokka dropped Aang and stalked over to his sister, opposite to her slightly shaking from fear boyfriend, Katara stood proud and arrogantly her eyes glaring daggers into his as he pointed his finger at her. "And **you**!-" Her glare grew more intense and he quickly pulled his finger back, forming fists at his sides as she remained eerily silent. "And Me _What_?" She finally ground out as he began to step back while fighting with himself to remain the _Big-brother_. "Just… don't… make those things so… _public_ next time… I don't wanna see it!" He said half deflated as she began stalking forward her anger rising.

"**Don't tell me where I can **_**Kiss**_** my boyfriend! Were Adults! If I want to kiss him on his neck then damnit I will! You are NOT the boss of us! And How **_**Dare**_** you tell **_**me**_** what I can do in my relationship when all we ever see is you and Suki sucking face!**" Sokka had by that point slowly cowered into Appa's saddle where he hid behind his wife, who was still cracking up. Katara had steam rolling off of her as she stomped her foot in irritation and embarrassment on the ground that caused a massive wave to crash on the shore near them before she stormed off. Toph was chuckling with Suki as Teo shivered in fear. "That woman is scary when she's mad…" Sokka whimpered. "Tell me about it! You haven't had to _live_ with her your whole life!" "You did kind of warrant it yourself though honey…" Suki said after she began calming down, she was the first to notice that Aang was missing too.

"Katara?" the avatar called out meekly, unsure if he would unleash her wrath onto himself but unable to let her walk off alone. "**what**?" came a sharp but otherwise non I'm-going-to-bite-your-head-off voice from behind a cluster of rocks. Aang made quick work of jumping over them before lightly landing beside the most beautiful yet terrifying women he had ever met. He said nothing as he slid down beside her, pulling her into his arms as she fought the blush that refused to leave her cheeks. She was stiff in his arms for a few minutes, but slowly she relaxed as her breathing began to even out. "I'm sorry Aang…" "For what?" He asked gently.

"Well, for leaving a hicky on your neck for one… for my brother freaking out on us… for…-" "Katara stop… Sokka's just being a protective brother, he's been very easy on us because were always so careful… and don't feel bad for leaving your mark on me!" He said the last part with a bit of amusement as he poked her gently in the ribs. She looked up at him sadly. "But I should have known better, it's very un-professional… " He laughed. "So what… You're my girl, and I'm your man… if you want to leave your mark on me, so long as it's always just you that ever does so… who am I to complain?" She smiled some before kissing him on his cheek. "I still feel bad though…" She looked at the spot on his neck that brightly proclaimed where she had indeed left her _Mark_. taking a finger to gently trace it. "And I know about Sokka… he just gets so… Infuriating when he acts like that!" they both let out a soft chuckle at that. "Yeah… I can't say that it doesn't get annoying to me when he goes out of his way to embarrass us…"

He smiled as he slowly pulled his now calm girlfriend to her feet. "You know… maybe we should get him back some time…?" An evil look crossed Katara's face that made Aang shiver. "I like that idea…" He smiled as they both wondered back to Appa and quickly took off into the sky.

* * *

Tinly sighed as she blew out the camp fire that her and her companion shared, "What's troubling you?" Ursa asked gently, setting the coals to a gentle glow with her fire bending, to keep them ready for breakfast in the morning. "I'm just worried…about… my brother." The older woman sighed as she ran a hand through her younger friends long brunet hair. "Do you think he's really chance his own life?" She knew the answer before she even spoke it though she tried to think otherwise as steel green eye's met her golden ones. "Absolutely… and that terrifies me, he's only ten years old… not even a master…" a low chirping sound picked up as a dark grey lemur-bat landed next to the airbender, his hands full of berries. "Well looks like you had a good hunt Tomi…" She gave a weak smile as the creature began chatting away about his night in his own little language that she hardly understood.

"Tinly, don't worry… we will get to the Avatar, then we can get you back to the Kai Temple…" The green eye'd girl glowered at the nearly non-existent fire as she relaxed against the soft grass, across from the older woman she called her friend."That's just the thing though Ursa… I don't want to go back, I want to be free. I want my brother to be free, to see what it really feels like to fly to any part of the sky he chooses, not to have to hide behind that barrier. I want them all to know… those children don't deserve to live their lives in hiding… I didn't. My Parents didn't…" She sighed as her hand subconsciously began running fingers through Tomi's dark fur where he lay curled against her. "I'm all that's left of the older generation that's strong enough… I have to fight with Master Aang to defeat the ASSU… or I can't ever go back home. I just hope Lui'Lan doesn't do anything stupid until I can get back to him…"

Ursa sighed sadly as she looked up into the night sky, she had learned to live much like an air nomad, sleeping under nothing but the blanket of stars, and having only the cushion of soft grass for a pillow. She yearned to help the young woman that held a place in her heart much like her own children did, but she yearned more so to be with her own family again. She wanted so badly to hold her granddaughter in her arms, to hold her son and daughter-in-law. And even to see her daughter, though she was sure would refuse to do so. Just before she fell asleep a shooting star darted across her view from under the cover of trees. She made a solid wish then, that everything would finally work out for her and her friend.  
-

* * *

**_Ok first off... I'm soooooo sorry, I know I took WAAY to long to update... but I swear it wasn't intentional... I'm in college and work full time for both so that combined with tests life and my muse deciding to take a vacation without notifying me are what caused this... =)_**

**_Hopefully I will have chapter 12 The chase is on.  
out by tomorrow night or thursday, but I'm not making promises... I don't wanna let y'all down if I do and then don't have time to get it done.  
This chapter btw was meant to have more plot, but I felt bad for how long I took and my mind also wanted more fluff so I gave more fluff... =)  
Please Review if you can I LOVE getting them, you have absolutely no idea how amazing they make me feel just to hear a quick "I like your story" Because honestly I'm still struck that so many DO like it... =D It means alot to me, but if you don't I still just appreciate the hits and the fact you enjoy reading. =) Thanks for your patience everyone! _**

**_Surf-_**

**_KimJuni2: =D I know wouldn't they make awesome relatives I'd totally love to have them in my family! Thanks for the reviews!=)_**

**_Hyperpotterprincess: ;D Heres your update, I hope its to your liking! I appreciate your reviews and dedication to my story! :D_**

**_Ryuken: I actually have one more surprise for a "Home" for the airnomads other then the Kai Temple... but this one isn't really one they ever leave... I'll explain that later. As for the confusing way I post them talking, I tried to make that better this time. My goal is to never post something to much, I like using different words and ways to say different things so that it doesn't get boring to read, but it isn't easy to do that so especially with speaking I tend to get caught up and forget to place things certain ways... mostly I just need to make it a bit more clear, hopefully I will improove with that! =D Oh and as for your own story, I so think you should post it! I'd read it! Thanks for your reviews!_**

**_Loopy Kid: Here ya go darlin! I'm sorry it took me so long... I hope its enjoyable and promise things will actually start "Moving" more... you know... like Aang and Katara getting engaged, not to mention a few more Airbenders and attacks and a lot more I have planned. =) Hope to hear from you again!_**

**_DCP1992: =D I'm really glad you like it! Hopefully you'll continue too! thank you for the review!  
_**

**_As always I appreciate everyone who just reads even if you don't review, if you do you get extra awesome chocolate chip cookies of awesomeness! Much Love!_**

**_P.S. I want to know, What should Sokka and Suki's baby be? A boy or girl? =D the names except for Saorise are all Jap! BTW. _**

**_P.P.S (10/15/2010) If you want to know my status on this story and how long the next chapter will be visit my deviantart. _**h t t p : / / surfbaby89 .d e v i a n t a r t . c o m _**If that doesn't work look up "Tinly" in the search bar, it will bring up a few pieces but one is mine, its my version of the character in this story and will have my author tag (Surfbaby89) for you to click! =)**_

_**Til next time!  
**_

**_Thanks! SURF-  
_**


	13. Chapter 12 The Chase Begins

**Chapter 12. The Chase Begins**

**

* * *

**

Tomi's ears perked up as he jumped into a ready stance, hissing out a quiet warning to his sleeping companions while his fur stood on end tail twitching, deep silver eyes locked on the bushes to his left where nearly nonexistent footsteps were coming from. Both Tinly and Ursa were well adjusted to listening for their small friends alert, becoming light sleepers in the process. They were up and in fighting stances before three seconds had passed. Green eyes met gold and a silent queue passed between them as they grabbed their small packs, Tinly flicked out her glider as Tomi stood at the ready, Ursa climbed on the younger girls back and they silently slid into the early pre-dawn sky.

They flew for close to an hour, wearing the young Airbenders abilities to her limits."Do you think it was wise for us to fly instead of run?" Tinly whispered when she felt like her pulse _wouldn't_ bust an artery, she tried to relax but the anxiety of possibly being seen, especially with the sun steadily rising made her near nauseous, combined with that, her abilities were reaching their max with carrying a fully grown passenger on her one person glider, even if they had done this numerous times in the past, it was just too much of a fight getting enough air into her glider to keep them up and moving at a fast pace.

The younger female noticed a second later that the hood to her cloak was down and she, in a half-sleep deprived mind set, attempted to move her hair from her companions face as a polite gesture. A very uneasy moment passed as she nearly lost control of her glider in the process. "Yes and no." Ursa finally answered as her heart rate slowed when they regained a steady altitude, she decided not to comment on her younger friends actions. "I don't know how close whoever had been out there was. It could have been them, and flying would be the quickest method to separating us from them… but at the same time, where not exactly _hidden_ when were flying in perfectly clear sky…" Tinly smiled as she recognized the small attempt her older companion made at lightening the far to tense mood.

"Well, I guess this is as good as any place…" the airbender said lightly as she finally after another half hour, lowered them to the ground. Tomi had taken his usual place inside her cloak just before they landed. The second Ursa's feet were on the grass both women took off running at a very nimble and nearly silent pace, showing just how accustomed they were to being on the move constantly.

* * *

"Ok Appa, nice an easy, let's go down here, hopefully no one from the city is looking up…" Aang whispered quietly to his companion just before a massive yawn escaped him. Everyone had taken turns through the night to keep awake for Appa, so no one had gotten much sleep, needless to say the Avatar was the only one actually awake once Appa hit the ground, the sky bison was whipped and happily sank into his spot in the grass to dream. Aang looked up at the sky, taking note of how high the sun was getting, it was late morning he figured as he looked behind him at his slowly rousing companions.

"Wake up you guys… let's get everything off Appa for a bit, I don't want to have anything weighing on him…" He got mixed grumbled replies as everyone slowly began moving, Katara was the first to slide down the Bison's back, her bag full of cooking supplies strapped on her shoulder. Sokka and Toph helped Teo down their flying friend's massive tail, while Suki followed Katara's choice with her own bag of supplies. She landed a little awkwardly as her rounding stomach prevented her full flexibility. "Suki! That was dangerous!" Sokka hissed in aggravated concern, they all kept their voices low as they moved around camp but that didn't lesson his words meaning. The warrior backed down quickly however, when his wife turned a glare that could rival Katara's on him. She didn't say a word though, her mood swings making her unsure how she should react as she joined her sister-in-law with setting out and preparing breakfast. He in turn began pulling out the other supplies they would need to eat.

Toph snickered as she and Teo came out of the woods with a few logs for a fire a bit later, Her amusement was due to the looks she could feel with vibrations on all of her friends faces, due to the fact she had never _once_ gotten fire wood or anything to _help_ with camp before. "Wow… Teo I'm glad you're here, things just seem to get _done now_ with you around!" Katara said with a slight edge towards her blind friend's direction, the earth where she was sitting suddenly sprouted a rock in Toph's silent irritation, though the earth bender and young man continued on their path as if nothing had happened, getting a fire started quickly with one of the mechanists fire making contraptions. Around this time Aang had all of Appa's saddle straps undone, he quickly created a small funnel of air to lift and lower the massive piece of finely etched leather to the ground. When he was done with that, the young man made a sigh of relief before sliding down to the base of one of Appa's paws and quickly falling asleep.

Everyone relaxed and muddled around for a bit as the fire was started and the food began cooking."Poor Aang…" Suki whispered to Katara as they took turns stirring the soup. Blue eyes turned to gaze lovingly at her sleeping boyfriend as she took in his ragged form; he had a five-oh-clock shadow starting around his chin and bags under his eyes. She nodded in agreement. "I know… He never woke Sokka up for the last part of the night; he's hardly gotten more than three hours of sleep!" Katara knew this for a fact because she would wake up occasionally in the night to check on everyone, it was a maternal thing she couldn't help but do whenever they were all traveling together, she had tried to let him rest but he wouldn't have it and sent her back into the saddle. "Well I'll make Sokka take the reins for a bit so he can sleep… That man does far too much for all of us… He's going to get himself sick!" Suki said the last bit affectionately as she looked at her assumed to be one day Brother-in-law as he lay dead-to-the-world asleep against his furry companion.

"Soups done…" Katara muttered before rising up to rouse her favorite Air-bender. Suki took over the duty of filling everyone's bowls as her cooking companion left. "Aang, Aang… baby time to wake up." The water bender whispered gently into his ear, she kissed his cheek and noticed how he didn't even react. Her brows furrowed in concern as she finally gave in to gently shaking his shoulders. "Aang, come on get up for a bit to eat then you can go back to sleep…" It took her a few more tries before he finally began to stir. "Ka…tara… mmm…sleep…" The young woman shook her head before turning to glare at her older brother as he stuffed his face. Sokka noticed the mental daggers and shrank back. "Wh..I…doo?" He said between mouthfuls of food. "Look at him Sokka! You should have gotten up so he could rest!" Katara turned her angry gaze back to her boyfriend and it softened as she watched his stormy grey orbs slowly flicker open. "Mmm… that smells good…" He mumbled sleepily, she laughed and helped him to his feet. "Good then you can eat a good bit…" her brows deepened in her worry as she watched him stumble. "Aang are you alright? You're kind of starting to worry me."

"Huh?" The man in question mumbled half coherently as his bowl was filled with food. "Mmm. Yeah…I'm ok, just tired…" Sokka finished sucking down his third bowl and spoke up. "Hey man, I'm sorry… you should of told me you needed sleep I would of taken over last night!" Aang smiled though it was weak in comparison to his normal grins. "No, don't worry Sokka, I didn't want to wake you… You and Suki looked like you were too comfortable; I would of felt bad…" He said sheepishly. "Well now I feel bad because you didn't!" The older man said in a mixture of sarcasm and actual apology. "Well don't worry Sokka, You can make it up to him by taking the reins the rest of the day!" Suki said in a scary cheerful voice. "Yes mam…" was all he dared to say as he debated on a fourth bowl.

Teo shook his head as he continued to observe this odd group of friends he had, he wasn't sure how Sokka managed to survive as somehow he managed to constantly tick off the women. Toph was sitting quietly next to him, leaning against his chair with her eyes closed. He had thought she was sleeping until her free hand darted to the ground with her palm open. "Shh! Guys!" The earth bender was on her feet before she continued, having everyone's full attention. "Someone's coming! No… A lot of Someone's!" Sokka smacked his head. "Aw man! How'd I know we wouldn't get away with actually being able to relax here!" Suki smacked him as she stood as fast as her pregnant body would let her and began packing up camp, "Hey what was that for?" He complained, though he didn't get a reply. Katara was helping Suki as Aang woke Appa and re-saddled him. The bison was irritated at being woken up after only a few hours of sleep but he complied when he noticed how anxious the air around them had become.

"I'm sorry buddy, we have company coming and I don't think any of us are in any shape to fight them off... Don't worry we can land early somewhere so you can rest." Aang said sadly as he patted his oldest friend's snout, he air-jumped a second later, over to where Toph stood alone as Teo was being helped into the saddle. "I'm sorry guys, if I had my glider attachments I could help…" He said sadly as everyone else went to stand in the ready positions. "It's ok Teo, it's nice just having you around with us now!" Katara said kindly before the feel of the ground shaking cut off any more conversation.

* * *

Pointed rocks shot up from the ground where Aang had been standing, He dodged and shot out a blast of air as a counter attack, he was panting from over exertion as he constantly defended himself against five men, while he tried to protect everyone else when he could all the while determined not to kill anyone. Toph was busy passing rocks between three of the fifteen earth bending soldiers that had attacked them. "You pieces of crap really think you're capable of taking _Me_ on? HA! I could eat you all for dinner with my earth bending!" She said cockily as two of the three she had been dueling collapsed in unconsciousness from several of her fierce blows. "We came to take you home Toph Beifong! Not to hurt you! Only the avatar and his companions were to be harmed by our orders for kidnapping you!" Shouted the one out of the three whom had survived what his fellows hadn't. "Ha! Does it _look_ like I need saving?" the young girl said before slamming a rock pillar up into the man's chin and effectively removing him from the fight. Aang let out a loud tired grunt as he landed briefly on the ground, only to jump back into the air seconds later and repel another boulder attack. "Man! Why is someone _always_ out to hurt me?" Toph chuckled at this as she shot out a sheet of rock. "Couldn't tell you Twinkletoes, honestly I would think they'd be grateful to you saving everyone…I guess you can't make everyone happy… especially my parents."

Katara was fighting back-to-back with Sokka as Suki weaved her way agilely around their opponent's, she managed to knock one out on her own before going to aid her husband as he clashed blade against stone blade with another. The pregnant woman was going against her husband's wishes as she did this but at the moment he couldn't spare a second to yell at her, nor could she listen to him and sit there to watch her friends and family fight. Katara froze three men to trees while Sokka ran up and smacked them all against the head with the flat end of his blade, before he could knock the last one unconscious the earth bender broke free and shot him across the camp site. Suki screamed in outrage as her husband didn't immediately rise back to his feet, she and Katara acted together as they took down the man with a combination of their skills and pure pissed-off-female ability. Suki then turned in the direction of her husband; just as she did she was attacked from the side leaving her with a nasty cut across her arm which had protected her stomach from one of the earth bending attacker's jagged rocks that had her staggering. "Oh no! Suki!" Katara cried as she rushed to help her sister-in-law. Only to be cut off by another earth benders attack, she dodged it and sent a lightning fast water whip in his direction, the move slapped across his face and sent him flying into the trees.

She caught hold of Suki as the girl wobbled before helping her over to where Sokka lay. As the two girls reached him a massive volley of sharp stones was shot in their direction, Aang dived between them and the rocks, managing to blow majority of them back at the earth benders who sent them, though in his current exhausted state a handful managed to slip past his air bending and ended up sending him skidding across the ground with several razor sharp pieces slicing through his skin. Toph took his harsh collision with the dirt as her queue to intercept and so she moved quickly, first bringing up a huge cloud of dust then sending out round after round of huge stones forming a small barrier that separated them from their attackers, while at the same time blocking and plain out stopping any attacks sent towards he or her companions from underground. "Katara, get them on Appa!" The earth bending girl shouted. It didn't take the women in question a second thought before she did as Toph had requested. Though Aang was weak he managed to lift up Suki into his arms by sheer will power, as Katara pulled her still unconscious brother onto her back and half dragged him over to the Sky Bison, Aang air bent them all into the saddle then just as Toph shot herself up to join them Appa slammed his tail down and took off, his motion causing half the smaller trees to up root from the force of his air bending fury.

"I think I can understand why you guy's hate coming to Gaoling now…" Teo said in an attempt to lighten the mood, after a while had passed and Katara had healed Aang, Sokka and had began working on Suki. "I'm pretty sure it would be hard to _not_ understand after seeing _that_." Sokka said in a cranky mood as he debated on if he wanted to scold his wife for putting herself and the baby in so much danger, or just hold them and be grateful they survived. Instead he chose neither; he kissed his wife on the cheek then moved up to Appa's head where he practically threw Aang back into the saddle. "Now just get some freaking SLEEP! You being tired put everyone at a greater risk! We can't _Afford_ these kinds of outcomes this time Aang!" he commanded the Air bender. Everyone looked up to the warriors nearly steaming form curiously before turning to look at Aang, the Avatar shrugged before doing as he was told and collapsing gratefully against Katara's sleeping bag.

* * *

"NO MORE!" Screamed a man with a large scar dipping across his left cheek, He was wearing a solid black outfit that mirrored his fellow warriors as his earth bending finally held the man he had shouted too with solid restraints, after he and everyone else had been attempting to do so for a good bit of time he couldn't help the wicked smirk that plastered his face. "What do you want with me? What have I done?" The man who shouted had sandy brown hair and bright steel grey-blue eyes. He was well built but slender, very handsome in a rugged but elegant sense, around his neck was one of two only key answers to his heritage. The stone hung on the leather band was etched with three swirling winds, and in his hand was a simple looking, but far from it staff, the rest of his garb was remarkably earth kingdom. He was trapped onto his knees as he looked up at his captors with a deep knowledge of what they could possibly be here for, only his eyes acknowledged his fear as he glared up at them.

"My, my, what have we found here? Aren't you a feisty one… too bad you're an air bender." An elegantly cold voice spoke as a woman in a similar black robe approached from the seventeen man squad. "I see…" The air bender said in silent acceptance, He had grown up in hiding with his family being the only ones he knew of that managed to survive unnoticed in the outside world. But that never stopped them from hearing about what happened to their fellow benders, the stories he had grown up with were gruesome and helped him all the more understand why his abilities had to be of upmost secret, though in his attempt to fight back he had displayed plenty of them. "Huh… and here I thought you might be more of a fight, what a shame… you see, I had a wonderful idea for you too…" Just as Azula said this the man's eye's ignited.

He used his mouth as a source of bending and yanked himself out of the restraints via shooting a hard blast of air at the ground to push him up and break free, before they could blink his staff was once again in his hands, though he didn't spring to the air like an Air bender would usually do. Instead he stood his ground, a braced horse stance much like an earth benders. "Impressive…" Azula said in a bored tone, though she couldn't keep a twinge of excitement from watching this man move. "No, stand down." She shot out a hand in gesture to freeze her men from what she noticed they were about to do, The ASSU with her glared but did as she said. "What is your name?" She asked as she took several bold steps forward, his silver eye's never leaving her gold as he relaxed his stance slightly upon her approach. "Why does it matter?" She gave her classic smirk as she circled his frame delicately, very intrigued by his boldness in the face of death. "Well, see here I have this idea of how things can go. You can tell us your name for starters, or I could just fry you where you stand…" A cold sweat hit him hard as he fought against the desire to tense at her words. "Rikan… My name is Rikan, may I ask yours M'lady?" He wasn't scared of her, this she liked. "My name? I am Princess Azula, the True heir to the fire nation. And both your possible savior or executioner depending on my mood. "

He took her hand into his boldly, much too many of the ASSU's displeasure, though she let it happen as her eyes stayed locked onto his curiously. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it gently, something that shocked Azula and everyone else present."Pleasure to meet you Princess." He gave her his most genuine smile he could as his eyes took notice of something kindred in hers finally slipping past her stone hard mask. "What was this idea you had now?" His voice flowed like silk as he stood up straight and proud but continued to hold her hand to his chest, ignoring the battle ready stances the ASSU soldiers took. "I… I have decided to hunt bigger game then looking for one air nomad at a time, and have been searching for someone who could help… would you be interested in being part of our team, and helping with this plan? Perhaps I can learn more about you in the process, you seem so different from any airbender I've ever met." Rikan looked thoughtful for a moment as his gaze drifted to the late afternoon sun above the trees. "So long as you would be willing to tell me your reasons, and that I may continue to live… I don't see why I couldn't travel with someone so beautiful." He turned a blinding smile onto the Princess before adding. "And I take that as a compliment; I do not wish to be like any other Air benders. They are weak." As he said this he knew that he was signing over what little remained of his already dying heart. For he had been running, away from this life of secrecy, away from that home where faces still haunted him, to seek better thrills to his heart, unlike any other air benders Rikan had a dark soul. His parents had known from him hunting and eating meat, and killing unnecessarily when he was full when he was young. Now he had some direction, and a very pretty face to keep him there.

"I see, and of course, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful new relationship." Azula said as she closely watched this man's eyes. She had known the moment they found him, when instead of running he fought back, that something was different, that's how this plan sprang to her mind. "Well then, what is it you wish to hunt?" He said with a similar dark smile to her own.

* * *

"Hurry! If we can just make it to the wall I can get us over it and we can disappear!" Tinly shouted as she tried hard not to speed past Ursa out of fear, the hoods to their cloaks were up as they darted through the trees, anything to confuse the ones chasing them. A blast of Fire shot past Ursa followed by a volley of rocks. Both women dodged everything effectively but they knew that the fact the ASSU could actually attack them meant that they weren't moving fast enough. Tinly panted as she fought the rush of tears that began to pool in her eyes with this solid understanding, "Fate must hate me…" She cried out as her body protested how much strain she continued to put on it. "Don't say that! We will survive this! Look! See through the tree tops!" The airbender nodded as they dodged yet another earth based attack.

He stood calm and still, his breathing deep, relaxed. Quickly he moved through a series of stances producing massive gusts of air, though he controlled them skillfully before directing them straight above him. A smile crossed a handsome face, Silver eye's that were bright and full of life looked up through the tree branches where he trained, noting how many leaves he had knocked off this time. "Nice… I would so have my bending tattoos if things were different!" he whispered proudly. Mid breath he froze as something panged at his awareness. He closed those dazzling silver eye's to concentrate, noticing how the air around him for at least a mile flowed, he picked up quickly on a fast moving current nearby, one that only another bender could create.

Those bright eyes snapped open just as two cloaked woman burst through the foliage. The one bending the air around her nearly plowed into him before she skidded to a halt, she didn't waist much of a glance on him as she struggled to take in breath while at the same time snapped open her glider. "Now's Our chance Ursa." She panted out, the other woman nodded her head before her golden eye's cautiously locked onto his silver. "Sorry for interrupting you." "Wait. Are you an Airbender?" He cried out in surprise, the severity of the situation already being analyzed through his quick mind. Tinly narrowed her green orbs on him for a moment before they widened in shock. "Yes, and so are you!" He gave a quick smile before his consciousness picked up on several other fast moving people, though they didn't bend the air as the women had. "Hurry, come this way. I can get you through the wall without being seen!" Both girls looked at each other for a moment, Ursa nodded her head and they motioned for him to move.

* * *

"I would of never figured this out… what a maze!" Tinly cried in delight as they darted through underground tunnels beneath the great city of Omashu. "haha! Yeah, It took me a long time to figure out everything, I swear some of the tunnels still change… but I guess living in an earth bending kingdom that should be expected!" He flashed a brilliant smile towards the cloaked women just before they rounded one last turn and went up a stair well. Once they were on the surface the women gasped in awe, they were in the middle of a garden, the tunnel they had come from was disguised by bushes. "This is my family's home." He said proudly as they walked under the sunlight and took in the house itself. "Young man, Thank you for helping us. May I ask your name?" Ursa asked kindly before lowering her hood, He smiled politely back. "I'm Malu, It's no problem. You're the first airbender I've seen besides my own family in my entire life, well besides the Avatar… but I've never come close enough to speak with him…" He changed his gaze from Ursa's to Tinly's as she hesitated in lowering her cowl. "You're one of the hidden families, aren't you?" Finally she let her hood fall, she watched Malu's gaze carefully as he admired her bending tattoos.

"You have the markings! You're a master?" his excitement made her smile as for once in a long time she allowed a small pieces of her old carefree nature come out. "Yes! But from how your controlling the currents I'd assume you _should_ be marked as well. I guess that's hard to do when there are no elders to do it, and when you're in hiding…" His smile faltered slightly but he nodded as they began walking towards his family's home. "As to your question, yes, we are one of the hidden family's… and I take it your from the land of Kai?" She nodded, Tomi chose this moment to unbury himself from within her cloak and climbed nimbly to her shoulders. He held out a small paw and began chattering like he was asking who this stranger was.

"A lemur? Wow. I've only heard stories about them… even read about them in the Library!" He took the creatures paw into his hand as he continued to walk only backwords. "I'm Malu! What's your name?" Tomi was outraged at having his paw grabbed mid rant and let out a hiss in response. "Calm down Tomi, he's a friend." Big ears went back in apology before the Lemur jumped onto the man's shoulders. He laughed as he turned to walk normally up the stair case. "Well it's good to meet you too Tomi!" Both Ursa and Tinly giggled as they entered the well built structure. "Mom, Dad! Come Quick!"

Malu used the key words _'come quick'_ and so his parents did just that, both flying out of nowhere to greet him. "What's wrong?" His mother asked just as she and her husband took in the two strange women standing before them, a second later they take in the markings on Tinlys body, his father turns dark stormy gray orbs to his son. "What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Appa, Just stay here and rest… were all safe now." Aang said gently as he stood beside his exhausted companions face, gently stroking the Bison's cheek. Appa replied with a gentle rumble and a lick before closing his huge eye's and falling asleep. His airbender gave a sad look at his friend whispering. "Thank you." Before turning to face the gAang with somber eyes. "Well Aang, we can either stay here and eat from our supplies or we can venture into the village…Its your call." Sokka said though Aang could tell that he wanted badly to hit the village, for he was sure a good meal full of meat. The avatar looked up at the mountain range that peaked through the treeline, they were on the outskirts of where the cave of two lovers had been before it was sealed off by fire nation soldiers. "Let's go to town, were not flying anymore today!" a chores of cheers followed his words as half of their small group began walking/rolling off. Katara stayed behind as she watched Aang look over Appa one more time.

"He's been a real sport today…" She came up behind him and whispered, sliding an arm around his waist. The avatar leaned back into his waterbending girlfriend for a moment. "Yeah he really did pull through for us. I think he wants to see what happened to our races as much as I do…" Katara nodded as he turned to face her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips that sent the butterflies soaring through her stomach. "**Come on Lover Birds! We don't have all night!**" Came Toph's shout from down the path, she wasn't even close enough to see them had she been able to do so to begin with. "Only Toph would know we were kissing…" Katara mumbled half amused and half annoyed, her boyfriend just chuckled as she took her hand and they began to follow after their friends.

* * *

After their small trip to the village everyone had separated, deciding to spend quality time with their significant others. Toph and Teo had wondered off towards the mountain face, wanting to see what this _'cave of two lovers'_ myth was all about. When they reached the place where the statues began Teo let out a sad sigh. "The entire entrance is filled with rocks… its sealed shut." Toph chuckled as she patted her wheel-chair-bound companions shoulder. "Your forgetting who you travel with… watch this!" With that said she took a solid stance, flicked up her wrists to where they touched, and then pulled them apart. As she did this every bit of rock that blocked their path remolded with the mountain they had come from. Teo clicked his teeth with a grin. "Nicely done Toph!" She gave him a brilliant smile in return. "It was nothing."

They had been traveling the dark tunnels for about two hours when they finally reached the tomb door. "I wish you could see this Toph… I mean, really see it." "I thought this place was pitch black?" She said with a smile as her hand pressed against the sealed entrance door with a deep appreciation for the rock it was made of. "It is, but the ceiling is covered in small glowing stones… I noticed as we've been moving around that some of the tunnels we passed didn't have any of them but every turn we've made they've stayed above us." She nodded. "It's because I felt out which tunnels were right and which would lead us to dead ends. Those stones are probably the way anyone who can actually _see_ find their way around…" "That makes sense… it's still beautiful though… Hey, think you could knock three of those gems out of the ceiling for me?" Toph blinked her blind eye's at this request but shrugged her shoulders. "Sure…" She said before tapping her heal against the floor, Three stones fell right into Teo's lap. "Awesome!" "What are you planning to do with them?"

He admired each one as they glowed against his palm, taking in their jagged edges and smooth faces. "You'll see… Are you going to open the passage way?" He asked to distract her, she knew what he was doing but let him. "Yeah, but… I feel kind of bad for disturbing Oma and Shu's Resting place…" He wheeled up next to her, taking one of her hands into his. "Don't think of it as disturbing, think of it as paying our respects." She smiled and gently squeezed his hand, then she tapped the stone with her free palm and the door rolled to the side. "Oh wow." Teo said in amazement as the massive room was opened to them, it was filled with the glowing gems showing off every bit of the statues and designs inside of it. "It is pretty… I can see the statues, and the tombs… but I can't read whatever that is etched on that slab…" Teo looked at the beautiful woman with him with awe, she could truly see more then he could ever possibly. "Let's go over there and I'll read it to you."

He finished reading the tragic love story of Oma and Shu with a humbled air, his thumb caressed her hand as he looked to where she stood, her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she bowed her head in respect. "How sad, If only they would have used their bending before Shu had been killed. They might have lived to see the peace between their fighting nations…" "I know… how tragic." He responded as he turned to take in the massive statues across the room. "Love is brightest in the dark… I can't help but like that saying… and how true it is with how they set up the glowing stones." Toph hadn't realized how close she had gotten to him until she fell into his lap. "oh.. um sorry?..." She said before he ceased her attempts at getting up. "It's ok…" Teo said with a soft smile, his heart rate picked up tenfold as she allowed herself to be held. She relaxed against his chest, letting her head tuck under his as she listened to his heart and breathing.

"This feels… nice." She finally said after spending a good while in her current position, he nodded against her head and she smiled. Lightly he tucked his fingers under her chin, tilting it up until his lips could touch hers. Once, twice he placed gentle kisses before she pressed hers tighter against his and he gave in. They took turns nibbling and sucking each other's lips before Teo decided to sample her mouth for real. She froze at first, but gradually she allowed him to proceed quickly becoming entranced by this new rush of emotions that flooded her entire system for the first time in her life. They began battling one another with their tongs, playfully slipping back and forth between their mouths.

This went on for a very long while, but slowly the need to breathe took over the desire to not stop. Toph was the first to speak, breathless from this amazing encounter. "That was… wow…" Teo laughed weakly as he agreed, "It was the best kiss I think I've ever had…" a blush covered the girls entire body, but in this dark place it was safely hidden. "Thank you for that…" She whispered before lowering her head against his chest as he began wheeling them back through the tunnels. Just before they reached the exit she climbed back to her feet, he protested but she was determined not to let the others catch her like that and refused. When they reached the mouth, the night sky and thousands of twinkling stars were there to greet them. "Wow I guess we were in there for a lot longer than I thought…" He said with a half laugh. "I guess so…" she replied, fighting the blush that tried to come back.

* * *

While Toph and Teo had headed towards the Mountain, Suki and Sokka had hit the village shopping centers again, leaving Aang and Katara to head back to camp in peaceful silence. When they got their both of them let out a soft chuckle to the sight they got of Appa curled up in a ball. "Well, he's making the best of it isn't he?" Katara said with a smile as both she and Aang went about setting up the sleeping bags and fire for the night. "I guess so, I'm just glad that he finally _can_ rest… I've been so worried about him all day…" The avatar said softly as he fixed Sokka and Suki's tent. Katara finished with Teo's and went to set up her own small sleeping space as Aang got some fire wood together.

After the camp was ready they both decided to get a little training done, Katara went about her water bending stances, while Aang for once decided to only practice with air. She never made it all the way through her own form as her blue eyes became too entranced by his elegantly strong body, his chest and back were exposed with the removal of his top robes as he usually did to train, making him all the more appealing. Each move he made was with such precision, such grace that she couldn't take her gaze off of him, it was like watching him dance he was so fluid. As his forms came to an end he hesitated, scrunching up his eyebrows in a way that Katara knew well. "What is it Aang?" She asked to his surprise.

"You were watching me?" She gave a sheepish grin in reply. He ended his stance where he was and walked over to the fire, a small smile on his lips. She followed and sat beside him. "Well… I am an airbending master… but, I've not exactly mastered all of the Air bending techniques…" "Wait? How do you become an air bending master, without knowing all the moves that are required?" He gave a short laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "It's complicated…sort of…" "Well we have time… I'm curious." She gave him a reassuring smile and he obliged. "Airbenders have two options when it comes to mastering their element… See… there are 36 airbending stages… I mastered 35… The reason I never had to learn the 36, or at least to get my tattoos. Was because I created a new move… see, Air is so versatile that we were always looking for something new to do with it… I created the Air scooter like I told you a long time ago…" "Wait, so that's how you got your tattoos? By creating that small move?"

She hadn't meant to be offending and realized her mistake a moment late. "Well, it may look small… but the energy and skill it takes to create something like my Scooter is a lot more difficult than it looks Katara." His tone was only mildly irked and she wrapped him in a hug to apologize. "I'm sorry Aang, I didn't mean to offend you, I don't doubt that it takes great skill to create anything with air. I was more so asking how something like it hadn't been made before…" He nodded accepting her apology by wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "It's ok. I don't know how it wasn't made before my time, all I know is I'm the one who created it… they were so impressed they allowed me to become a master bender early… see were not allowed to learn the 36th move until were of age… so… I guess why I got frustrated is because I can't close out my Airbending stances until I learn this secret technique…" "Oh… I understand, that would make me pretty irked too…"

The conversation died for a while as they both lost themselves in the fires light and their thoughts. After a good while Katara piped up. "I wonder what the 36th move is anyway…" Aang sighed. "That's what I'd like to know too…" "Maybe Tinly will know and can teach it to you!" She said with a little excitement in her voice, he smiled and lay back on the grass, pulling her with him as they looked up at the sky full of the suns dying rays. "Maybe." Though her mind seemed to still be on his airbending abilities his thoughts had gone somewhere else entirely. "Katara?..." He asked with a bit of hesitation after the last of the suns light faded, she missed the undertone in his voice completely as a yawn escaped her lips. "Yes Aang?" He pulled her tighter against him as his heart pounded hard in his chest, he could feel the necklace with his earth bending, from across the fire where it lay hidden inside his robes,. His hesitation drifted on as minutes passed and his mind seemed to freeze up, she had closed her eyes and slowly began to doze against him completely relaxed in this moment. "Never mind…" he whispered finally, deciding that yet again this wasn't the right time. He didn't get a response but couldn't help the small smile that darted across his lips, just because tonight wasn't the night, didn't mean that he wasn't going to do it eventually.

* * *

Suki had her eyes on a new pair of boots in the latest style, as Sokka admired the different array of blades that this small pawn shop they had found held. They had decided to wonder around the village a bit when everyone else parted ways, both still playfully debating names. "Oh Sokka… I think I want these… they just feel so comfy!" She said in delight as her fingers danced along the leather that was currently encasing her foot. "Do you _need_ a new pair of boots Suki?" his wife snorted before giving him a side glance that said _your-joking-right_ "I'm a girl Sokka… we like shoes." He rolled his eyes as he put down the earth kingdom blade he had been examining, when he reached her side he couldn't help but admire the stitching and leather work in the shoes she had picked. "They are nice… very well crafted… but still…" "Sokka." He gave a small chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "I'm just playing babe, will get you the boots." She gave him a brilliant smile before kissing him hard on the lips.

He was stunned for a moment before she pulled back and walked off as if she hadn't just surprise kiss attacked him. "You women are so easy to please sometimes…" He shook his head as he followed after her, the boots in his hands. By the time they had left the store they had also secured a new baby blanket that Sokka had demanded his child have, and two new side pouches for the couple to wear and carry a few more things. "Well that was a successful shopping spree, wouldn't you say?" He said jovially to his wife, she grinned back as her eye's went from looking into his to over his shoulder. "Well Hello there young ones…"

Sokka stopped dead before turning cautiously to the side, there stood an old women in water bending attire, she had a huge grin on her face and far too much jewelry for her small frame, along with an eye patch covering her right eye. "Hello. Can we help you?" Suki said kindly as she too noticed the familiar colors. They were Northern water tribe cloths but the designs were hard to miss. "Well now, I noticed you both wearing the insignia of the water tribe, and then I noticed your pregnancy." Suki instinctively brought her hand up to touch the engagement necklace she wore that Sokka had carved for her. Her green eye's then went to the water tribe sheath that Sokka had picked to hold his sword.

"Ok, so you noticed were of the same nation… what do you need from us?" Sokka said bluntly, His beloved smacked him across the back of his head before giving the best bow she could muster with her current condition. "Forgive him, we've been traveling all day and he's a bit cranky." The old woman laughed as she turned around towards the direction of a small hut with door beads, she flicked her wrist above her head. "Come, come. Let me give you a gift." The couple stared back at her quizzically before looking to one another. Finally Sokka shrugged his shoulders and they both followed the direction the old woman had went.

"Good, I was starting to think I had scared you too." The woman said from where she sat on a round mat, two place seats had been set directly across from her, while a small purple glowing chunk of ice in intricate design lay between them. "Come, sit and relax." "Oh no…" Sokka said as he realized what was going on. "You're a fortune teller…" "Indeed I am." He smacked his forehead as they both sat on their respective cushions. "Now sweet daughter of earth and water, Place your hand on my special ice, and tell me your name." Suki was intrigued, she had never actually gone to a fortune teller before and was curious to what was going to happen, against Sokka's wishes she did as the lady asked."My name is Suki." The woman nodded in greeting. "Now young man, Place yours on top of hers. And I would be honored to know your name as well." Grudgingly he complied, gasping as the Ices color started changing in quick successions, he managed to mumble out his name after a few seconds had passed. "Its Sokka…"

"Whats happening?" Suki asked as her green eyes were wide. "It is reading your child's life force. This Ice will tell us what your child will be born, and if it will be a bender." "You're kidding right?" Sokka couldn't help but ask. "I do not kid…Oh look!" Her old gray-blue eye lit up as the ice turned solidly pink, before the water tribe insignia glowed purple/blue within it. "Amazing…" Her voice was humbled and made the young parents concerned. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Suki asked worriedly. "No no, it's just surprising to me that even with your mixed blood your first born would be born a bender." Sokka scowled at this. "Well not saying I believe anything you're saying right now but, it was bound to happen… Suki's father was an earth bender, and my mother was a water bender. We have the proper genes…" The old fortune teller let out a soft warm laugh. "I suppose your right, Prince Sokka of the Southern water tribe."

For some reason, hearing his name pronounced with his respectful title set his heart racing, and yearning for his home land. Suki finally spoke up as she had yet to remove her eye's from the swirling water symbol inside the pink glowing ice. "I'm guessing by the Pink color it's a…" "A girl, your correct sweet Suki, and that symbol means she will be a water bender." "**What?**" both shouted at the same time, startling the poor woman as she detected the hints of outrage from both parents. "Is this not to your liking?" "Arg… No it's not! It's gotta be a _Boy!_ that has to be wrong!" Sokka ground out ignoring his wife's glare. "It's not the fact she's a girl that bothers me, it's that she will be a water bender! Why not earth?" her voice was far calmer then her husband's as her emotions quickly went from annoyed to over joyous. "It will be a girl!" both the old woman and Sokka gave the pregnant woman a weird glance before the fortune teller replied. "Hormones…" Sokka nodded before sighing in defeat. "This is on a good day too…"

They thanked the woman, or well Suki did, as her husband had stormed out in anger. "Child…" The water tribes woman said as Suki had turned to leave. "Yes?" a warm smile crossed the older woman's face. "He is just upset that he won't be able to have a boy to protect his daughters first. Don't be too upset with him." She gave a hint of a smile back. "I'll try not to be, it just hurts me that he's so bothered by our child being a girl. Thank you for this gift though, I apologize for my anger earlier. It caught me off guard. Oh, you know… I never did catch your name mam." "It's Kyila" Suki turned to embrace Kyila. "It's been a pleasure meeting you." Though she was stunned the old water woman hugged back before gently pushing her away. "You should go find him before the sun sets, it's dangerous around here at night." Suki nodded then turned to find her husband.

* * *

Everyone seemed to reach camp near the same time, only to catch the Avatar and his girlfriend unconscious by the fire. Toph and Teo had entered first, choosing to remain quiet as they went about preparing what was left of lunch, for dinner that the Air and Water benders had brought back earlier. Neither said a word until Toph quietly announced Sokka and Suki's approach, though it was unnecessary shortly after. **"I don't want to talk about it Suki!" "Why Not? This is Stupid! Sokka I can't believe your So freaking upset about this!" "ARRRHG!"** Suki hissed under her breath after her husband shouted so loud into the night.

She noticed a minute later how their noise had apparently scared the crap out of Aang and Katara. "Sorry everyone, Sokka is being a jerk." "**Just leave me alone!**" The warrior decalred in an angry voice before stomping over to his and Suki's tent and going inside to fume. Katara blushed as she realized how her and Aang had been found, that and how they had managed to sleep through Teo and Toph making dinner. "Toph is cooking…?" She mumbled sleepily, only to jump up a second later after the thought fully registered to make sure the food was actually edible. "What's going on?" Aang asked with a loud yawn as he scratched at his chest only to realize a moment later he had forgotten to re-robe.

"So the love birds are finally awake?" Toph said in an amused tone as she sat sipping at the stew she and Teo had just successfully prepared, all thanks to him ofcourse. "You made stew?" Katara asked in surprised delight as she sipped some herself, than filled a bowl for Suki, Aang, and two for Sokka in case he decided to come back out. "This is excellent Toph!" Suki replied happy to have food in her stomach again, she had forgotten about how hungry she was while they had argued the entire way back. "I'd like to take full credit, but I'd be a liar if I didn't say that Teo helped." The earth bender admitted, though pride still flooded her entire being. "I didn't help much, she did most of it." Teo said as he attempted to take her hand into his, She pulled away quickly leaving him with a surprised and hurt look on his face.

"It is very good, Thanks for making it you guys!" Aang said cheerfully after he had re-robed and then fed Appa. The small group sat around the fire, all talking about random things as Sokka remained locked away in his tent. Suki continually looked towards it before she finally looked up to Katara. "Sis, could I sleep with you tonight?" The water bender blinked a few times before she processed what had been asked. "Sure Suki… but will you tell us what happened?" The Kyoshi warrior glared back at the tent before speaking. "Well, we ran into a really nice water tribe woman today…" "Really!" Katara said in excitement. "Yeah, she was a fortune teller…" Blue eyes lit up even more.

"Oh what did she tell you? I've heard of water bending fortune tellers, the stories say that they get that ability from the Moon spirit herself… that the most powerful one's can see future events long before they take place." Suki smiled as her sister-in-law confirmed further of Lady Kylia's gift. "She told us that our child will be a girl… and that she will be a water bender." "What!" Toph scoffed. "I thought you said your father had been an earth bender?" Suki shared a look with the younger woman. "I did, I was just as shocked as you are. But It makes sense, Sokka's mom was a bender too…" "Man, and I was hoping to have a little earth bending niece to teach!" Katara laughed as she embraced Suki. "Don't worry, maybe they will give you one later Toph, but for now. **I** get to train a little water bender! Oh this is so exciting!" The Kyoshi warrior returned the hug before her sister leaned back to glance at the tent her brother was hiding in. Aang asked before she could. "So, that's great news… Why is Sokka so upset?"

Suki sighed as she looked over to her airbending friend. "He wanted it to be a boy…" Katara scoffed along with the rest of the group. "You're kidding right? He's that pissed off because his first born isn't a boy?" She shook her head while patting her sister-in-laws back comfortingly. "For some reason it doesn't surprise me… Sokka has always been proud of being the older brother…" She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Suki he'll get over it." The girls grinned to one another before settling back down to start cleaning up.

* * *

As the night began to grow later the sounds of the small group of companions silenced, Toph hadn't said another word to Teo as she built her earth tent and declared she was tired, he stared at the structure for a good while as he helped Aang, Katara, and Suki finish cleaning. But eventually he went to his own tent to sleep. Aang was now glaring at Sokka's tent now as he was forced to sleep like old times away from his girlfriend, due to the pregnant woman who'd be sharing her tent instead of him tonight. Katara caught one of these menacing looks from her avatar when they put the last of the supplies away and couldn't help but laugh. "It will be ok Aang…" She said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know, but this still sucks… I've gotten far too used to being near you, or being able to see you if I wake up…" She gave a sad smile as he pressed his forehead against hers and they took turns sucking in deep breaths. Suki had seen them do this as they were partly hidden by Appa and smiled, showing herself into Katara's tent to give the young couple one last moment alone before bed. "I swear I'm going to kick him tomorrow…" Aang said in mock irritation as he slowly lost himself in her eyes. "Please let me watch when you do… he deserves far worse." With that she pressed her lips against his, the touch was light. Not meant to go past innocent as they let their mouths dance for a moment, enjoying each soft caress as they took turns playing delicately with one another's bottom lips. Finally Aang broke it off, letting a sweet sigh pass through him as he pulled the most important woman in his entire world tightly into a hug. She responded in kind as they clung to one another, not wanting the moment to end but knowing with bitter-sweet understanding that they would _have_ to sleep apart.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful goddess." She smiled and kissed each of his cheeks just after he kissed the tip of her nose. "Sweet dreams my favorite person in the entire world. Don't let the wind take you away." He laughed lightly before kissing her forehead and releasing her body from against his, severely missing her warmth the second she stepped away. "I wouldn't dream of it." She turned slowly, waiting til the last second to break eye contact before walking over and into her tent, leaving him with only Appa as a companion under the stars. He looked to his once again sleeping companion and let out a soft laugh. "Well buddy, it's like old times I guess…" with that he curled up next to the bison and let dreamless sleep claim him.

* * *

"Thank you for this amazing meal." "Yes thank you!" Both Tinly and Ursa said in contentment as they helped clean up the mess from dinner that their hosts had prepared for them. "It's not a problem, Tinly your like family to us, and Lady Ursa has protected you thus making her just as much family." Tisuma said lightly as she moved through her kitchen. Malu nodded in agreement as he picked up his little sister and spun her around to make her laugh. "Malu, stop your going to make her dizzy…" Kelian, his father said in a gruff but gentle reply as he plucked his six year old daughter from her older brothers arms. "But daddy!" "No Gelina, it's bed time for you. Comeon, let's get you up stairs." With that he walked off, Ursa following him as she had a small conversation with the child.

Malu and Tisuma walked around the house with Tinly, making sure all the locks were secured and windows shut before taking her up to where she and Ursa would be sleeping. "I can't believe you guys have been hiding this entire time… sense you were my age!" Tisuma laughed airily as they ascended up the stair case. "It wasn't easy, Like I told you. We had to forsake all that made us who we were, settled down in one place and hid our bending to the best of our abilities, even did what we could to make it look like we could earth bend…" "It's still incredible… It means I'm not the only one who can help raise the younger generation…" Malu spoke up at this. "Didn't you say there were three elders left?" "Yeah, but there old, I mean ancient. They are only capable of overseeing what goes on in the Kai temple, not much else… especially raising the younger ones… like my brother."  
The mother looked sadly down at the younger female as they reached the guest bedroom. "I haven't heard anything of a boy being silenced… so it's possible he's still hiding…" Tomi purred in delight as he dove for one of the bundles of pillows that lay next to a bed which was already set to sleep in.

Tinly just nodded as she tried not to let that bit of hope consume her."I'm surprised any of the Lemur are still alive, what of the Bison?" Sad green eye's looked to sky blue ones as she set her pack down next to her self proclaimed bed. "There are a few, but the ones left are all females… the last male was my father's Bison and he was killed with my parents and their band of nomads they traveled with…" Malu smiled sadly as he locked his silver eyes onto her green. "You still have the Avatar's Bison… I heard it was a He." Tisuma nodded with a little excitement as she propped herself against the door frame, her blue eye's not missing a beat as she watched her son and this new bending girl.  
"With Master Aang's bison the race could be saved…" Came the deeper voice of Kelian as he came to stand next to his wife, Ursa following behind him. "It all depends on if we can get to the Kai temple before any of the young ones try to leave… Kelian, you said you could send a messenger hawk…" The older man nodded as his deep gray silver eyes watched the Fire lady examine the room, he mentally figured it was to search for easy escape points. "We can, and your completely safe here… We've been in hiding for close to 27 years now… and Malu insured me that no one was able to follow you, or even see you go into the tunnels." Ursa's cheeks colored mildly as she was caught. "Thank you for this… really, you have no idea what it means to us." The older couple shared a look with one another before Kelian placed a steady hand on Malu's shoulder. "Actually I'm pretty sure we do understand, but your very welcome. You can stay here as long as you like." His wife said lightly her smile showing just how happy she was to help.

They left the two women to prepare for bed after that. It only took a few minutes before both were under their own blankets and the lights were off. "Wow, this is so strange…" Ursa gave a gentle chuckle to her friend's words. "Indeed… it's been so long sense I've slept in a bed…" Tinly nodded as she let her eyes softly close. "It's been so long sense I could actually fall asleep knowing I'd be safe through the entire night." "That too." The older woman responded calmly as her own body began drifting from fatigue. "Sleep well." "You too Ursa."

* * *

**_And that folks, is one freakishly huge long chapter... the longest I've ever written..._**

**_I discovered that if I pre-plan out everything and write down what I want to happen in a chapter, I get more in it that makes sense... SOOO that will be how things go for now on, meaning I can be pretty positive that there will be longer chapters like this or at least close to it coming out..._**

**_You should all be happy that I managed to pull this off on a weekend too... weekends are NOT my usual posting time but I felt so bad for my two week muse escape that I wanted to get this out... so now tomorrow I will be sleep deprived, but you all have your chapter that i hope you all find awesome! =D_**

**_Also, I know that its not exactly stated anywhere that I know of about Sokka and Katara's mom being a bender, or about Suki's parents at all... so I had my own liberity to play with... hope thats ok with everyone!  
_**

**_KimJuni2: i just wanted to say that you rock for constantly reviewing... seriously it makes my day! =) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope this one meets your expectations! _**

**_I-Love-James-Messer: 8D I hope your happy... it WILL be a she, and thank you for giving me an answer! I was fighting between the pro's and con's of its gender... I think this will work out nicely, a good compromise... not to mention the fun it will be like you said with teasing Sokka._**

**_Katarafield1: I haven't exactly found a parring yet, I know she's with Teo for now but he's eventually going to be dropped off back at his own temple... and she's far from done playing the field. I've always pictured Toph as that type of girl, that would rather date around then have one solid partner right off the bat... it's just not her. lol so I'll keep The Duke in consideration =D thank you for the kind review btw! it means alot!_**

**_Dragon123: You rock for all the reviews! =D thank you for the confidence boosters! I hope this chapter is to your liking, I made it extra long!_**

**_Everyone else, As always it means the world to me that you read my story, reviewing is just like icing on the cake and also helps with my confidence. I really truly appreciate all the kind things everyone has said! If you're a lurker reading, I hope this chapter is to your liking, and that one day I might get a review... =) but til then thanks for just being awesome and reading!_**

**_Remember I have no problem taking ideas or suggestions for things anyone would like to see happen! feel free to toss them at me every once in a while._**

**_Til next time!_**

**_Surf-  
_**


	14. I swear I'm still alive! Not new chapter

**Another stupid apology…**

**I'm sorry folks I swear I haven't abandoned this story so I hope you haven't abandoned me… I've been down for the count with sickness and school, holidays, and life.**

**I CAN say that I have over half of chapter 13 done. And that I will be sure to make the ending of it explosive… =D somehow… XD I'll figure that one out when I get to it. I have two ideas I'm playing with but the one I plan on giving will more then likely result in two new chapters coming up instead of just one!  
**

**However, I have finals coming up so until then (about two more weeks) I can't say if I will or wont get the chapter done. Life SUCKS when you have Math… that's all I'm saying… seriously, I'm going for an Art degree but I'm required to have MATH… -bricked-**

**Enough whining. Feel free to rant, comment… throw stuff… at me… ? =D and I hope you all forgive me, I promise to pop out at least five chapters before my next semester starts! Much love everyone. I hope your turkey day was safe! And I will see you all again as soon as finals are done! **

**–heart-**

**

* * *

**

**Ryuken: what an interesting way to compare… O.o though it does make sense to me… huh! Never thought of it that way but yeah that is pretty much the idea… they are just trying to keep alive…**

**Arlynos2219:: =D of course not… though if your mad at how long it's taken for 13 I understand… -pouts- I swear I didn't mean for it to happen like that! As for Aang in the avatar state, He DID actually slip into it in an earlier chapter, chapter 6 to be accurate… but only for a moment, I'll make sure to have a –wink- good Avatar state moment soon. My basic idea though is that in the past years he's managed to fully master it… sooo it's not something that completely drains him anymore… though I will make it interesting. and it WILL happen in this coming chapter. -total minor spoiler-  
**

**HarryPotterFangirl4Ever: =D I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters following. XD I'm trying very hard to keep characters as close to their true personalities as I can!**

**All you unknowns out there!:: Give me a name so I can properly thank you for enjoying my story =D much love!**

**Kuesel72: =D I'm trying to get all the threads together… my problem is I tend to have to many ideas to execute properly at the same time, BUT I think I have a good handle of things for now. Them characters love to lead me in crazy places sometimes though… =D hope to see you review again! –heart-**

**004946Red: =D I'm glad you really enjoy it, I hope I can continue to please you!**

**KimJuni2: =D yayee! I'm glad. Sorry it's taken so long… I feel awful for leaving y'all hanging so long… I swear I'll make it up to everyone! –heart-**

**As always, I truly appreciate all readers of my story, it's a great spirit buster to just see those hits, but even more a confidence one when I get reviews. Regardless, Thank you for enjoying and supporting me, and I hope to have the next chapter soon. **

**Forgive me for my lateness!**

**-heart-**

**Surf-**


End file.
